


【星战同人】看得见风景的房间

by Wanderer2333



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:02:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 80,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22429039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanderer2333/pseuds/Wanderer2333
Summary: 两代西斯尊主的爱恨纠葛......假如安纳金爱的不是帕德梅，而是善于伪装的最高议长，银河的历史将彻底改写。
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Mace Windu, Anakin Skywalker & Shmi Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious & Darth Vader, Sheev Palpatine/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	1. 看得见风景的房间

安纳金天行者在紧张。他对典礼的讨厌度几乎赶得上师傅欧比旺肯诺比。然而此刻的他却困在这样的大场合里，等着受最高议长的表彰。他试图把绝地冷静法学以致用，把聚集在纪念广场那些衣冠楚楚的高官要士、参议员和穿着胡里花哨的喧闹人群化为虚无。

“安纳金......”脑海里的声音尖锐地说。“安纳金，到我们了！”师傅的声音响起。安纳金信步向前，不去看身边人不耐烦的表情，把双眼聚焦在最终目的——最高议长身上。

—————————————————————

帕尔帕廷看着迎面走来的两个绝地武士，脸上挂着懒洋洋的表情。身为老练的政客（多重身份中的一个），他早已学会无视群众的叫喊。发言外的时间里，他们就是空气。他瞟了眼手上闪闪发光的奖牌，它们即将属于年轻的绝地。奖牌在科洛桑的太阳下折射出耀眼光芒，他露出客套的笑，知道绝地并不在意这些荣耀。

帕尔帕廷仔细审视着向他行礼的两名绝地。个子高挑、体格出众的两人低下头颅后与他差不多高。最高议长的目光在学徒身上流连，蔚蓝眸里颇有些欣赏的意味。年轻有为的小伙......褐色肌肤、暗金色头发、深蓝色眼睛......天赋异禀。以绝地标准看，他起步算晚的，因而未能很好地克制情绪。紧绷的情绪清晰可见。真是耳目一新。

一名拿着丝绸垫子的男孩伸出手，垫子上便是奖牌。帕尔帕廷拿起奖牌，眼前的青年人似乎不久前还是个乳臭未干的小屁孩。真是光阴飞逝。

他声情并茂地感谢绝地的贡献，刻意大费口舌描述某年轻学徒的过人勇敢，并大加赞扬。妙语生花的功夫没白费，帕尔帕廷发现安纳金的脸变得跟他身边的侍卫一般通红，暗自好笑。

这还是安纳金在纳布战役后第一次与最高议长近距离接触。他看起来很矮小，比安纳金印象里要纤细。帕尔帕庭精心打理的头发褪成淡淡的姜色，绣工精致的深红色袍子与苍白脸色形成鲜明对比。垂睑的双眼、淡蓝的眸子好像无形中安抚着少年。当最高议长开始说话，十六岁绝地学徒有些恍惚的脑子顿时变得异常清醒。这些人......这一大群人都在为我欢呼，他觉得有些不可思议。前往马拉斯泰尔星球的任务的确凶险万分，但安纳金没料到会有如此热烈的反响，令他有些头晕目眩。最高议长的声音在耳边响着，安纳金惊觉：自己不争气地脸红了。

欧比旺以一如往常的庄重姿态接过奖牌，安纳金可效仿不来。绝地学徒发现，自己笑得像个傻子，还忘了低头，以致最高议长必须踮起脚尖为他戴上奖牌。

——————————————————

其他人陆陆续续上前领奖，两名绝地自觉地站到一旁。欧比旺用一只手环着安纳金肩头。“说起来，徒弟啊，你对离开学院后纳布以来的初次声名大噪怎么看？”他挑眉。

安纳金思考了一会，看着一个罗迪亚艺术家领了个艺术贡献奖，小声对师傅说：“还不错，说不喜欢是假的；与此同时有点可怕。真不知道最高议长这些政客是怎么顶着压力，长期处在公众视野里的。”

欧比旺窃笑，看着共和国的名义领袖。“我看他应对国家最高领袖的压力很是得心应手，恐怕还享受其中。别低估政客，安纳金。”

“是的，师傅。”

“别沉浸于这些身外的荣誉，绝地不是为个人名誉战斗的。”

“是的，师傅。”

“不过！”他捋了捋修剪整洁的胡须。“这不代表你不能去之后的宴会......”

安纳金来了精神。“真的吗，师傅？”

“骗你的。”

“很好笑。”学徒耷拉着脑袋。

但师傅眼里有一抹玩味的光。“你当然能去，安纳金！实际上，你必须出席。我得回学院处理一些事，你代表我们出席。但是当心啊，一屋的政客跟一窝冈达克差不多危险。要时刻保持警惕。”

“是的，师傅。”

————————————————————

谨记师傅的教诲，安纳金天行者走进氤氲薰衣草香味的议会大厦。地方很宽敞。穿着简约的绝地外衣，安纳金觉得自己犹如达格群中的伍基人。然而，几乎没有人注意到他。安纳金习惯了多数星际人民给予绝地的无条件尊重；不过，在共和国中心，人人平等。此外，在科洛桑星球，人们一眼就看得出绝地武士和学徒的区别。安纳金四处张望，渴望看到熟悉面孔。他希望帕德梅阿米达拉会出席。虽然她近期刚被任命为纳布的部门议长，却没有踪影。少年有些寂寞。他来到摆放奇异食物的桌前，看看是否找得到熟悉的一款。

“啊，安纳金。”富有教养的嗓音在身后响起。安纳金猛然转身，腥味浓厚的蒙•卡拉马里点心夹在半空中。引入眼帘的是共和国的最高议长——似乎找他聊天来了。迅速把开胃菜吞下肚，绝地学徒僵硬地行礼，尽量以不引人注目的方式用衣服擦干手指。

议长笑了，苍白的手不屑地一挥。“别在意这些繁文缛节，安纳金。”他和蔼地说。“我不缺礼节。你我二人不用这么拘谨。我期待这一天有段时日了。”

安纳金震惊了。帕尔帕廷期待见到他？“我很荣幸，议长。”他意味深长地说。

“见到你吾心甚悦，安纳金。你是个天赋强大的年轻人，肯定会取得非凡成就。你师傅肯定也这么想......”

思绪飘到鸡蛋里挑骨头的欧比旺身上，他有些无语。要他对我满意？别做梦了。安纳金别扭地想。

一定是脸上的精彩表情出卖了安纳金。帕尔帕廷轻声笑了，声音动听而诱人。“万众敬仰的绝地武士不懂得欣赏天选之人？他们是不是忘了——根据预言，你可是大家的救星！”

安纳金对帕尔帕廷笑了 。这是对著名预言的简单解读，却让安纳金心情舒畅。他喜欢这个高贵但友好的年长男子，开始对最高议长诉说自己在绝地学院的任务和生活。帕尔帕廷可是抢手货，想跟他谈话的人多了去，但他专注地聆听安纳金的倾诉。对安纳金的观点显示出深切的理解。安纳金觉得他简直是自己的知音，比欧比旺还懂他。

说着说着，安纳金意识到，人群慢慢离开了大厅。议长显然也注意到了这点。“你想的没错，安纳金，” 他回应着安纳金未出口的话。“是时候离开了。不过，你是否有兴趣改日再续？”

“我将万分乐意，议长。” 安纳金心怀感激地说。

“那就这么定了。一星期后到500共和区找我，届时我们继续聊。我的助手会通知你具体情况。啊，安纳金，我得先走了。”

安纳金看着议长一行人浩浩荡荡，陆续离开。本想多逗留一会，但帕尔帕廷不在，少年好像失去了留下的理由。  
______________________________

安纳金一向是绝地学院的异类。一开始交不到什么朋友，因此十分想家。后来，他与其他几个学徒相处得不错。但唯一能放下戒心的就是他师傅欧比旺。即使如此，他也没有完全对他敞开心扉。

事实上，安纳金在害怕，害怕自己不够好。他确实善于打斗，但天赋不是一切。绝地该修身养性，把强烈情绪扼杀，与原力合二为一。但安纳金满心都是强烈情绪。每次欧比旺训诫他要有耐心，保持内心平静，安纳金的不安便越发强烈。当然，他绝不会承认这些负面情绪。

正因如此，安纳金极度享受与帕尔帕廷议长的谈话。虽然欧比旺警告过，政客居心叵测，安纳金不由得觉得议长是好人。他是个绝佳的倾听者，懂得将心比心，在繁忙公务中愿意抽出时间听安纳金说些鸡毛蒜皮的小事。（至少，与国务相比，安纳金的烦恼只是琐事。）议长好像真的对他感兴趣。

在安纳金的迫切期待下，时间慢如龟行。绝地学徒不断想着见面时要说的话。比如他在光剑比试中打败了谁谁谁。帕尔帕廷才不会像师傅这样指出他的缺陷，他会恭喜他，对安纳金的努力表示赞赏。

安纳金坐在绝地学院冥想室的地上，沉浸在原力里。他闭上双眼，把扰乱心神的东西驱走。

欧比旺小声地溜进房间，坐到徒弟对面，将下巴放在膝盖上。安纳金缓缓睁开眼睛，等师傅开口。

“我方才收到条有趣的信息，安纳金。议长邀请你15点到他住所去。你到底在宴会上做了什么？”

“没什么，师傅。”安纳金采取防守态度。“我们只是聊了会儿。”

“安纳金，吸引议长的眼光——尤其是这位议长，不是个好主意。”欧比旺直视自己的徒弟，但冥想室的昏暗光线使两位绝地的脸模糊不清。

“他看起来是个好人。”

“因为满足了你的虚荣心？”欧比旺刁钻地说。“安纳金，你是天选之子! 得到你的支持对帕尔帕廷而言百利无一弊。”

“就因为他是政客，不代表是坏人。”安纳金坚定地说。“想想奎——我是说阿米达拉议员。她也是政客。”

欧比旺叹了口气。“阿米达拉议员是个年轻的理想主义者，帕尔帕廷议长是个非常老练的操纵者。他善于算计摆布，居心不明。”

“他是我的朋友，我喜欢他。”安纳金坦白道。

师傅又叹了一下。“那好吧，安纳金，你可以去。但记住我说的话。”

“是，师傅。”

——————————————————

走进帕尔帕廷的公寓，安纳金抑制不住内心的轻微紧张。塞特佩斯塔奇，帕尔帕廷的人族助手接待了他，带他穿过红袍的议长侍卫们，来到豪华的起居室。从房间里望出去，逐渐黯淡的科洛桑地平线是道美丽的风景。墙壁是深栗色的。沙发十分讲究，典雅而不俗套。墙上是来自星际各地的珍奇艺术作品与雕像。

帕尔帕廷背对着安纳金，望着窗外的风景。“退下吧。”他对佩斯塔奇说，巍然不动。议长身穿灰蓝袍子，佩上深蓝腰带。

“安纳金，”随着绝地学徒朝他走来，帕尔帕廷亲切地招呼他。“听说我的邀请造成了一些争议。”

“我来了，先生。"安纳金摊开手掌。

"是的，"帕尔帕廷说着，摩擦薄薄的嘴唇。"你来了。"

接下来的几个月里，最高议长和绝地的友谊茁壮发展。安纳金发现，自己每每不由自主把所有烦恼一股脑告诉帕尔帕廷; 期待着与他坐在优雅的房间里说话。帕尔帕廷总是欢迎安纳金的到来，令他宾至如归。

————————————————————

近来，当他遇到棘手的情况，不再像以往自问: 欧比旺会怎么做? 他开始问: 帕尔帕廷会怎么做? 大家都说，安纳金变开心了，不再像之前那般无所适从。

只有一个人对这个变化感到不安。"安纳金，你能不能别去找议长了。我有种不祥的预感。"某日训练结束后，欧比旺说。

安纳金抹了抹额上的汗珠。"师傅，我完全信任议长。"

师傅把光剑系好。"当心啊，徒弟。"他轻声说。"我知道你和最高议长友谊深厚。以你捣蛋的个性，结交一些身居高位的朋友不是坏事。但我还是觉得有些不对劲。"

当晚，安纳金躺在床上，脑海中闪过欧比旺的警告。他知道啥? 安纳金愠怒地想。欧比旺不过是对政客抱有偏见。他几乎没跟议长说过话！  
————————————————

当安纳金走进房间，帕尔帕廷没注意到他。最高议长正严肃地与委员会以及几个心腹小声讨论着什么。绝地学徒定定站住，全神贯注看着他。今天的议长大不相同，仿佛初次见面一般惊艳。男子举手投足间尽是从容和优雅，纤细苍白的手毫不张扬。冰蓝眸子里蕴藏无言的震慑力，一种之前没注意到的生命力。帕尔帕廷是人群中最矮小的，但......即使夺去他最高议长的身份，男子浑身仍散发着权利的气息。他粉色的薄唇——等一下！看在原力的份上，我为什么会肖想议长的嘴唇！安纳金狠狠抑制这一念头。别恶心了，他试图坚决地对自己说：你是16岁的绝地，他是年长的最高议长。你太变态了！

但帕尔帕廷注意到少年，打断了安纳金的思绪。他招招手。“啊，”最高议长赞赏地说：“先生们，这是安纳金天行者，一位前途无量的绝地武士。”

一圈人里，安纳金只认得塞特佩斯塔奇和玛斯阿梅达。听了帕尔帕廷的介绍后，大家都对他点头示意。少年笑着鞠了个躬。“是时候了，”帕尔帕廷轻声说，“我们的讨论到此为止，我跟这位朋友有事要说。”

人群散开，自个安静地交头接耳。议长在褐色沙发上找到舒服的姿势坐下，有些小题大做地抚平身上昂贵的紫袍。安纳金在他对面安顿下。

“说起来，安纳金，”他身体前倾。“如今你在绝地学院过得如何？”

“一如往常，阁下。”安纳金说。“我们一直在谈我的事，您近来可好？”

议长微微笑出声，笑意没有进入他疲惫的眼睛。“考虑到手头上的事务千头万绪，我处理得尚可。”

“对不起，占用了您这么多时间。”

“哦，别这么说，安纳金。”帕尔帕廷笑了，眼角的细小皱纹变得明显。“跟你聊天是非常愉悦的事。”

“很高兴您这么想，阁下。我也从中获益匪浅。”

聊天时，帕尔帕廷发现安纳金有什么瞒着他。一种无法准确辨认的情绪在发酵。这自然让最高议长困惑不已，以致他把问题设得比往日狡猾，布满陷阱。

“你如何看待绝地对恋爱的苛刻态度，安纳金？”他轻声问。此问题宛如刹那间获得通往绝地学徒脑袋的密码。不明情绪都有统一的来源——安纳金恋爱了。完美。若能把安纳金朝那女子身边推，她造成的破坏远比帕尔帕尔廷一个人的努力管用。

“我不确定。”安纳金慢慢答道。帕尔帕廷看到尴尬而笨拙的安纳金和一个帅气的提列克学徒在一起的画面。安纳金竟然是同——太棒了！这比和弱女子爱得死去活来劲爆多了！“绝地对恋爱非常苛刻，”安纳金继续说。“好在我找到了知心人。”

“这太好了，安纳金！我能不能知道这个人是......”

天行者突兀地闭上了嘴，死死盯着破旧的绝地靴子。

“安纳金？”帕尔帕廷试探地问。

“我......目前不想透露他的身份，阁下。您......您不会怪我吧？”

“当然不会，”帕尔帕廷安慰地说。“我不会逼你说这些的。”他站起身，苍白的手附上安纳金的脸颊。

多年来的第一次，帕尔帕廷判断失误了。“安纳金，你就像我儿子一样。我永远不会强迫你做不愿意的事。”


	2. 书桌绮梦

安纳金站在帕尔帕廷办公室里。最高议长说，他去去就回。少年绝地站在房内最显眼的大桌子附近，不耐烦地等着，抑制住把玩水晶装饰品的欲望。

就在这时，议长的侍卫们走进房间，预示着帕尔帕廷的回归。他似乎是“滑”进房间的，动作优雅得不像在走路。拖在地上的长袍吞噬了他的脚步声。袍子有如酒色的海洋一样闪闪发亮。安纳金欣赏地看着他的纤纤细手，以及百里透红的肤色。帕尔帕廷缓缓向安纳金走去，强大气场毕露。安纳金发现自己的呼吸急促了起来。议长在他面前止步，头刚好够到安纳金下巴。

“安纳金......”帕尔帕廷轻缓地吐出这个名字，仿佛在品尝每个音节。“阁下。”安纳金回复，呼吸紊乱，喘不上气。少年绝地的手臂缠绕着矮他一头的男人，轻而易举把他从地毯上抱起，按在桌上......

“安纳金......”随着安纳金铺天盖地的吻，帕尔帕廷微喘的声音传入他耳际。“安纳金......!”

“安纳金！”

绝地学徒的梦境四分五裂，师傅的脸映入朦胧睡眼。“你没事吧？”欧比旺担心地问。“刚才你躺在地上呻吟。”

安纳金突然清晰地感觉到颈项和后背在坚硬地板上摩擦的疼痛。“哦，”他语调平平地说。“抱歉，师傅。”

欧比旺摇摇头。“你应该做了个恐怖的噩梦吧。”他说着重重坐到安纳金凌乱的床上。

“没错，”安纳金说着，僵硬地起身。“非常恐怖......”

———————————————

与帕尔帕廷相处的每一丝快乐如今都成了折磨。他的关心，他好意的询问和安慰、他话里行间的亲切（在保留一定庄重感的基础上不拘小节）和随性通通加剧着安纳金的痛苦。

跟惨的是，安纳金无法集中精神听清最高议长的话。帕尔帕廷刚才说，他的房间在装修，让安纳金到办公室找他。他的办公室......

最高议长舒服地坐在书桌后的椅子上，那姿态犹如龙椅上的皇帝。他的桌子......他的桌子......安纳金的目光不由自主地从帕尔帕廷的脸颊流连到金属桌子上。那场梦......和之前无数类似的梦境在他脑海里回放。他告诉欧比旺，噩梦是关于母亲的，跟初到科洛桑的那些梦一样。但真实情况，哦，看在原力的份上，真相实在......

帕尔帕廷觉得有些棘手。天行者对他的暗示毫无反应！即使有，也只是发出单音节的咕哝，这让最高议长抓狂。少年绝地的恋爱走向偏离了他的预料。这段地下恋情应该在天行者和肯诺比之间造成罅隙，把绝地在孤援无助的情况下推向自己。

它可不能在自己和少年间造成隔阂，帕尔帕廷想。少年推迟了好几场约会，在绝地学院缩头不出！这可不是好征兆。安纳金的爱人反对他和帕尔帕廷交往么？或，更令人震惊的——安纳金的爱人不会是欧比旺本人吧？

议长端详着少年，细细思量，试图不让内心的烦躁显露。不可能，他最终决定。安纳金不可能和他师傅发生那种关系。那简直是天方夜谭。

问题到底出在哪？

“安纳金，”他谨慎地开口，身体前倾。“我有点担心你。最近几周你心不在焉，若即若离。拜托你告诉我，出什么事了？”蓝眸里的冰块稍稍融化，足以让少年看到底下涌动的深刻情绪。

哈，议长决然想到：若这招都无法引他上钩，就不必再白费功夫了。

安纳金没有看他，眼睛紧盯着帕尔帕廷桌上的小水晶棱柱体。“我......我最近睡不好，议长。”少年小声说。

帕尔帕廷按耐着将桌上水晶狠狠砸向安纳金金色脑袋的冲动。“原来如此......”他缓缓说。“你究竟为何忧心？”

天行者陷入长长的沉默。他目光闪烁，四处张望，就是不看眼前人。“我......是我的母亲，议长。”他最终挤出。“我......做了很多关于她的梦。”

“你为她担心？”帕尔帕廷问。

“......是的。”

骗子！帕尔帕廷想，要骗过我，多修炼几年吧，小子！

“你在梦中看到了什么？”

这次，安纳金不慌不忙地说。“她很痛苦......”

这点可以加以利用......愧疚是个强大的工具。

————————————

安纳金备受愧疚的煎熬。他竟然用母亲说谎，实在可耻！但他怎么也不能把真实感受告诉议长。议长绝不能察觉少年绝地对他的迷恋！要是知道了，帕尔帕廷一定会厌恶至极。如此一来，安纳金便会永远地失去他。他们每周的面谈持续了接近两年，中间偶有间断——因为安纳金偶尔得与师傅离境执行任务。虽然安纳金能掩盖外在行为，却逃不过内心的诘问。胸膛里的情绪蠢蠢欲动，一日胜似一日。

最糟糕的是，他真的开始梦见母亲了。这肯定是撒谎的惩罚，他想。夜半被母亲痛苦的呼声惊醒，安纳金心情跌落谷底。返回科洛桑途中，躺在共和国船只的床铺上，安纳金烦躁不堪。他觉得自己得做点什么，不然会爆炸。但他又能如何？前往安西昂途中，安纳金数次差点向师傅坦白困境，却生生把话吞了下去。他敢打包票，要是欧比旺得知自己的感情，便会勒令安纳金停止与议长的会晤......估计还会把安纳金对年长至少四十岁的“不可信赖的政客”的荒唐爱恋告诉学院里所有人。

那他还能对谁倾诉？断然不能告诉议长啊！帕尔帕廷会笑一笑，友善地拍拍他肩膀说：“别开玩笑了，孩子！” 之类的话。光想想就令人难以忍受。种种考量使烦恼在安纳金心中尘封，不见天日。

————————————————

尤文帕尔是个绿肤的题列克学徒，身形苗条。他和师傅大概两年前到外地执行危险任务。对尤文而言，时隔许久回到绝地学院令他幸福得头晕。

但尤文真正想回来的理由是安纳金天行者。他是个有着深金头发的人类少年。两年前，安纳金和尤文曾在一起。

所以，当安纳金漫不经心地走入比试厅，邀请尤文比剑——后者立马答应了，并试图探测对方平静外观下沸腾的滚烫情绪。但，随着两人短兵相接，安纳金逐渐靠着更胜一筹的力量占了上风。除了平静和从容，尤文探不出其他情绪。之前，他们通过原力相连，安纳金的爱意和保护欲都很强烈；而现在，炽热感情没有踪迹。尤文对他而言跟任何一位学徒没两样。

我离开太久了，尤文忧伤地想，他心里有了别人。

“安纳金!” 一个声音在房间的另一边响起，光剑的旋转声中差点被淹没。安纳金和尤文收起光剑，等着欧比旺刀穿过刀光剑影。

"师傅?" 安纳金轻声问。这嗓音总让尤文想起家乡赖洛思星球上那光滑、烧焦的的优利尔糖浆。

"我们刚收到了新任务，安纳金。"欧比旺严肃地说着，朝尤文点点头。

"这么快么，师傅?" 安纳金吃惊地问。

"是的，最高议长向委员会申请保护。阿米达拉议员前段时间被刺杀了，我们得负责她的安全。"

"帕德梅?" 安纳金沉思。

——————————————

"欧比! 欧比! 偶很开心见到你哟。"扎扎宾客斯在两位绝地面前猛地停下。三人站在阿米达拉议员科洛桑住家的走廊上。欧比旺灿烂地笑了，想起往日的美好回忆。

"见到你我也很高兴，扎扎。"在对方的过分热情下，欧比旺说。

但冈根人的注意力被他的徒弟吸引了。"这就是你的学徒?" 扎扎问。他正以崇拜的目光看着安纳金。顿时，他的表情变了，随即发出欢呼。

"不----安妮? 不----难道是小不点安妮?" 他上下打量安纳金。"不----你都这么大了! 伊伊伊伊! 安妮!"

"嗨，扎扎。"安纳金尴尬地说，被冈根人的滑稽表现搞得很不好意思。

"偶知道欧比要来。安妮......我简直不敢相信!"

冈根人把两位绝地带入装潢精简的接待室。议员和女仆都在，一个不知名的暗肤男子在与他们交谈。他戴着机械眼罩，是个大块头。

"看呀! 看，议员!" 扎扎宣布。"绝地们到了!"

欧比旺向前一步，跟议员打了招呼。"再度与您见面是我的荣幸，小姐。"他尊敬地说。

当师傅与议员热烈商讨着之后的安排，安纳金仔细打量她。她与他印象中一样美丽，身穿深蓝色丝绸礼裙，棕色头发绑成奇怪的纳部款式。她会帮我么? 安纳金绝望地想。我都不知道还能告诉谁! 小时候，她貌似对我的牢骚很是担待......安纳金深陷思绪，没注意到议员灼灼的目光。

"安尼?" 她抬头凝视他。"天啊，你长了好多。"

安纳金希望大家别再关注他的身高了。然而，他仍试图保持礼节。"您也是。我是说......您出落得更漂亮了，也更矮了......呃......对议员来说。"

哦，看在原力的份上! 今天太不在状态了......安纳金在心里默默吐槽。欧比旺翻了下白眼，议员笑着摇头。不知她用了多少发饰才把头发弄成这样？安纳金想。

"哦，安尼。你在我心里，一直是那个图塔因的小男孩。”

安纳金垂下目光，被她那居高临下的口气烦透了。他是她带回来的没错，但不必时刻以恩人自居吧。

———————————————

她也没比我大上几岁。当晚，站在帕德梅房间门口，安纳金想道。却整天颐指气使，好像我是三岁毛孩! 然而，她是唯一能理解我困境的人，我——

突然，脚步声响起，安纳金的手飞到光剑上。绝地学徒用原力感知，试图识别闯入者的身份。他笑了，没碰腰上的光剑。

“楼下泰弗队长人手够了，”欧比旺说着走入。“没有刺客会傻傻找死。这有什么情况么？”

安纳金摇摇头，“跟墓穴一般安静。我不喜欢坐着干等......”

欧比旺从腰带里拉出手掌大小的扫描器。安纳金探过头去张望。上面是R2-D2的图片，没有熟睡议员的踪影。

“怎么回事？”欧比旺怀疑地瞄了徒弟一眼。

安纳金耸耸肩，“我不觉得她喜欢被我监视，师傅。”

“她到底在想什么？”

“她编好R2 的指示代码，若有异动，它会警告我们......”安纳金说着在心里暗骂把烂摊子扔到他手里的议员。

“我担心的不是入侵者，徒弟。”欧比旺认真地说。“要杀掉议员，还有很多其他方式......”

”我知道。”安纳金为自己辩护。“但我们也想借此机会抓到刺客，对吧师傅？”

“你竟然拿议员作诱饵！”欧比旺不可思议地叫道。

“这是她的主意......”安纳金阴沉地说。“别担心，她不会有事的。我感应得到房间里的一举一动，相信我。”

欧比旺捋了捋胡须，“这太冒险了......再说，”他加了一句。”你的感应力还没敏锐到这个地步吧，年轻学徒？”

“你的感应就很敏锐？”安纳金问，被揭穿弱点使他不悦。

“可能吧。”欧比旺面不改色地说。

两名绝地肩并肩，一起看着窗外，科洛桑的高楼流光溢彩。“你精神不太好啊，还做噩梦么？”欧比旺打破沉默。安纳金点头。

“我也不知道为什么一直做那些梦......”安纳金说，愧疚感在胸膛里发酵。“明明多年未见......”

“梦境是不受时间限制的。”

那是你认为，安纳金想着转过身，暗想：你根本什么也不懂！

“你还见议长么？”欧比旺问出心中蛰藏已久的疑惑。

“当然。”安纳金说，希望师傅的碎碎念不会跟平时一样没完没了。

“我的经验告诉我，安纳金，政客只关注那些对他们有利的人，比如竞选的赞助商......议长在利用你！你看不出吗？”

“别长篇大论了，师傅。”安纳金抱怨道，“别再讲什么政客的动机了…...议长是我朋友，他才不是腐败之人！”

“帕尔帕廷是个政客。”欧比旺陈述道。“据我的观察，他善于迎合参议院的心意。”

“我觉得他是个好人。”安纳金坚定地说，背向师傅。“我的直觉告诉我，他不是——”

突然，安纳金感应到议员房间里的异样存在。他猛然转身，与欧比旺面面相觑。

“我也感觉到了！”师傅急促地说。师徒二人飞奔而入。

—————————————

共和国的最高议长在窗边伫立，望着蔚蓝天空中络绎不绝的空中交通。他对事态发展感到胸有成竹。

经过上一夜的惨败，绝地们决定为安全起见，把亲爱的阿米达拉议员送到偏僻星球。反建军法案的叛军首领是死是生无关紧要；无论是哪种情况，纳布都会在未来一段可观的时间里落入那冈根小丑手中。

担心阿米达拉议员不满调离决定，绝地委员会动了动他们无限智慧的脑袋瓜，打算派出代表说服她......

有时，我甚至希望这些傻瓜能给我点挑战！帕尔帕廷想。

访客进入宽敞的办公室，但他没有转身，静静等少年来到身边。

“欢迎回来，安纳金。”他转身，和蔼地说。“你离开的这段时日，我很是挂念。”他试着扯了扯嘴角，转回窗口，示意让绝地学徒照做。

“我也想您，议长。”天行者饱含感情地说。

“你的话很暖心，安纳金。”帕尔帕廷意味深长地说。“但你不是来交换恭维话的吧......”

“不，”年轻人眼睑下垂，说。“我不是为这个来的。”

“温杜大师说，此事是关于阿米达拉议员的......？”

“是的，”绝地学徒有些不自在地说，“对，议员她......”

别婆婆妈妈了......讲真的，你们的一举一动都在我的掌握中！帕尔帕廷将苍白的手稍稍紧握，藏进长长地袖子里。西斯尊主，赐予我力量吧......看在原力的份上，这小子一直往我桌上瞄是怎么回事？

“安纳金？”他鼓励少年继续，紧紧交叉着双手。安纳金抬头，但没有往议长的方向看。

“议会想请您说服阿米达拉议员离开家乡。作为保镖，我得与她同行。我师傅会致力于揪出刺客。”

帕尔帕廷认真地点头。“我来跟她谈。阿米达拉议员不会违抗行政命令，这点你可以放心，我足够了解她......”

议长顿了顿，待绝地的忧虑消散。“所以说......”他满腔热情地说。“他们终于给你差事了。你的耐心有了回报。”

“阁下，您的指点比我的耐心更使我受益。”安纳金急忙说。

“你才不需要指导呢，安纳金。”帕尔帕廷默默说，把目光从窗外收回。“假以时日，你将学会相信自己的情绪。届时你将天下无敌。”

天行者微微颤抖。是的，这招用对了......但男孩的情绪有点异样，又一次让帕尔帕廷摸不着头脑。

“谢谢您，阁下。您的夸赞令我深感荣幸......”安纳金雾气朦胧的蓝色眼眸与议长的对上。帕尔帕廷首先转移了视线，低垂着沉重眼帘；睫毛触到苍白肌肤，安纳金心跳漏了一拍。他摩擦着嘴唇，准备下一段话。

"我说过很多次，"他张口，感觉着流连身上来自绝地学徒的视线。"你是我见过最有天赋的绝地，我看好你。你定会成为史上最强大的绝地武士，安纳金......你的成就会超越尤达大师。"

少年张嘴，哑口无言。毕竟，这是议长给予他最直白的一次赞美。"我......阁下......我得告诉您......我......那个......您实在......"  
.  
“哦，行行好吧，安纳金！”帕尔帕廷打断他。“这句夸赞名副其实！”


	3. 被误导的两位政客

安纳金希望阿米达拉议员别再霸道好事下去了。简直烦死人。她不断否认他的判断，把主导权抢到自己手中。也许她只是习惯于发号施令的感觉，内心冒出来的宽容小人为她辩解。不过，议长比她位高权重......扶额叹息的第二个小人反驳，但他丝毫不傲慢。

他们正爬上安纳金的住所——在师傅抓出行凶者之前，这便是安纳金的家。若阿米达拉一直这么讨人厌，安纳金觉得，自己能隐约理解刺客。

他们来到处于纳布区的努比亚别墅。那是个风景宜人但人烟稀少的小区。长长阶梯上有个阳台，往下望，是深蓝色湖水和被森林覆盖的山丘。鲜花的陶醉香气充溢了安纳金鼻翼。

议员小跑到阳台边缘，把手肘靠在大理石栏杆上。“学生时代我常来这和朋友们散心。”她解释。“真是些逍遥快活的日子。我们会游到附近的岛屿，躺在沙滩上，试图猜测吱喳鸟儿的名字。”

“我不喜欢沙子。”安纳金闷闷不乐地说，意图破坏她的好兴致。“粗粗糙糙的真讨厌，而且到处飞。不像——” 柔软的乳白色肌肤在眼前闪过。

帕德梅炽烈地看着她，眼里闪烁着期待的火苗。她低胸的裙子在风中飘扬。安纳金把心一横。

“帕德梅，”他认真地说。“我得向你请教一件事，一件极其重要的事。”

“有什么话就直说吧，安纳金。”她诚恳地说。

“这个嘛，” 安纳踌躇着开口。“我喜欢上了一个人......但那人貌似没意识到我有超越友情的感觉。我担心，若被发现，会——”

“哦 ，安纳金！” 帕德梅迫不及待地打断他，一副喘不过气的样子。“我就知道！”

“知道什么？”安纳金问。难道议长知道了？......有这么明显吗？

“这段感情不会有结果的！”她激动地说，转过身子。

“但是......为什么？”安纳金问，为此判决大吃一惊。他没料到她会反对得如此彻底。

她倏地转身，棕色头发从银色发夹里落出。“你不明白，安纳金。我们的身份大相径庭。我是议员，你是绝地——都是严禁恋爱的呀！”

安纳金定定地站在，试图压下体内沸腾的歇斯底里笑声。

“抱歉，安纳金......”帕德梅开口，误解了他的沉默。

“你以为......”安纳金说，努力不让自己被笑意淹没，“我说的是你？”

“哦......”帕德梅说，脸变得跟西红柿一般通红，交织着窘迫、震惊和失望的表情。她闭上眼，片刻后睁开，深吸一口气调整情绪。一瞬间恢复成安纳金过去几周认识的严肃务实女议员。

“话说回来，这个......呃，这位对象，”她打破沉默，用一只手揉揉眼睛。“你怎么知道她不会回应？说不定她也喜欢你呢？”

“哦，他没那心思。”安纳金不假思索地说，庆幸帕德梅没因这次乌龙对他怀恨在心。

“你问过她了吗？”议员尖锐地说 。

“这倒没有......”

“没问过如何晓得？”

“这个嘛，我......”

“还是得告个白。你不开口，一切都是雾里看花，水中望月。真没勇气说，不如现在就放弃。”

“你说得没错，不过......”

“你要做的不过是上前，大胆告诉她——”议员气势汹汹地继续。

“我做不到！”

但帕德梅自顾自说了下去，对安纳金愤愤的叫喊声充耳不闻。“若那人真把你当朋友，就不会因这事心怀芥蒂——”

“他是议长！” 安纳金终于爆发了。“我喜欢的人可是议长! ”

“反而会体谅你，然后——” 慢三拍反应过来后，话戛然而止。“你喜欢的是谁？”她难以置信地张大了嘴。

“我爱上了最高议长。” 安纳金重复，声音里充溢着痛苦，以手托头。

“呃......” 帕德梅哑口无言。“他对你来说，是不是有点......老？”

“我不觉得。”安纳金平静地说。

阿米达拉议员消化了这信息。“你还是该让他知道。” 她坚定地说，有些无助地挥挥手，想象举止温和的议长收到这枚惊天大雷的反应。他肯定会对少年绝地的告白感到惊悚，甚至厌恶。

——————————————

建军法案成功实施，紧急权利也牢牢在握，帕尔帕廷心情不错。

吉奥诺西斯只是他宏大计划中的初芽；如任何好园丁，他不由得为许久前埋下的种子之萌芽感到满足。

帕尔帕廷安静地坐在栗色住所里，未来如某种黑暗而复杂的编织物在眼前铺陈开来。西斯的崛起近在眼前，待绝地们反应过来欲扭转乾坤，为时晚诶。

“嘶——”议长的房门滑开。安纳金天行者一步步走近，帕尔帕廷几乎控制不住欣喜的颤抖。这是令人欣喜欲狂的好事！少年心中有黑暗蛰藏，虽然只是小污点，但经过他不懈的煽动——哦，黑暗会迅速将绝地吞噬！

“阁下，”少年说。看到帕尔帕廷起身，恭敬地鞠躬。夕阳西下，科洛桑的太阳给议长的银发镀上一层金光。

“安纳金，”他微笑着示意。“我相信，你把阿米达拉议员安全护送回家了吧？” 当然，若她死在途中也没差。

“是的。”安纳金简短地说，“和议员同行的时间里，她给了我一些十分重要的忠告。”

他在说什么？帕尔帕廷暗想。希望那傻丫头别坏了我的大计......他挑眉，让安纳金继续。

“她说，我该听从心的吩咐。”安纳金自豪地说，深蓝的眸子里闪烁着奇异光彩。

议长对此挺高兴。“可圈可点的好忠告，安纳金......”话没说完，绝地学徒上前把两人间的距离消灭。他低下头，覆上最高议长的唇。帕尔帕廷全然没有心理准备，愣住了。

惊诧之下，帕尔帕廷任由少年将自己从地毯上抱起，双脚离地，嘴唇相连。几番缠绵，少年收紧臂弯，拥抱更为炽烈。

安纳金浑身散发出激情与占有欲。这......这实在太妙了！帕尔帕廷想着，刻意回吻，双腿缠绕在少年身上。我从未想过胜利会来得如此容易！天行者的吻激烈得有些草率，似乎想彻底把年长男人小巧的唇吞下。生涩的操作让议长恶心。

当两人终于分开，安纳金把魂牵梦萦的人抱在怀里，不愿放下。议长的长袖垂过绝地学徒的肩，保持刚才的姿势。

“安纳金......”议长平静地说，温热的气息扑到安纳金脸上，“对刚才的事，我不知该说什么好......”

“你就说，想再来一次。”安纳金在他耳边低语，言罢跌入奢华的黑色沙发里。目光缱绻，议长在怀。

“我想再来一次。” 帕尔帕廷回复，为安纳金拙劣的洗脑术轻笑出声。安纳金大大的手掌穿过议长美丽的银发。

“如您所愿，阁下。”


	4. 诱惑之道

对于最高议长的卧室内观，安纳金幻想了很久。终于得见，发觉它比想象中还要豪华宏大。宽敞的八边形房间，每一边都有一扇门。公寓的色调较为柔和，不张扬。唯有卧室里殷红一片，窗户是闪亮的绿色，犹如夜间的纳部森林。

天花板上挂着的是古时最著名的艺术家之一——尤利尔安特拉利的原创作品。它十分巨大，红色浓淡不一。画里的命运被塑造成长袍飞舞里的神秘人，在四周的人的心弦上织着网。他们受困于各异的强烈情绪，逃不出命运掌心。这张画的市场价大概比套房和里头所有东西加在一块都值钱。

但立刻把他目光紧紧攥住是的，是床。底部的雕刻和床头板用的是浸泡的红木，床单和枕头套都是闪闪发亮的黑丝绸，有一些灰和红的点缀，在昏暗的灯光中宛如黑暗海洋一般发光。

年轻的绝地把议长抱进去，怀中的议长指挥着安纳金。"安纳......金。"他在少年耳边低语，咝咝声让学徒的背脊酥麻，一股震颤从从背脊游到肚脐。

安纳金把议长放到床上，开始快速脱下衣服。随着破旧的靴子被一把撕下，款式老成的泡沫羊毛抛在地上，黝黑而健美的身体暴露在议长面前。

帕尔帕廷在床上默默打量少年，毫无动作，嘴巴挂着招牌的薄笑。浅蓝色的眸子如水晶一般发亮，搅动了安纳金内心深处某些东西。

一丝不挂的安纳金跪在帕尔帕廷面前, 虔诚地把议长擦得锃亮的黑鞋脱了，然后轻轻将他长长的外衣拉下，一丝不苟地在地上放好。接着，他来到帕尔帕廷身后，缓缓解开绣工精细的腰带上的小结。安纳金灵活的双手游移至年长男子颈项处，慢慢把扣子解开。褐色手掌拉住议长纤细的手腕，先后把他两只手上的勾子解开。最后，把最后一层障碍物——丝袍扔到一旁。

带有皱褶的柔软皮肤让安纳金欲罢不能。两人在被子上躺下，头颅紧挨着。帕尔帕廷苍白而小巧的脚只够得着安纳吉坚硬的胫骨。

帕尔帕廷不知道现在该做什么。程序他自然清楚，但恋爱从未谈过。一般来说，性/行为只是他施行控制的一个渠道。他对伴侣要求绝对的服从。在安纳金这......一贯的套路无疑行不通。如今他才是受控制、被压制的一方。若非为了日后宏图，他是不会让事情发展到这地步的。不过，把绝地拉入黑暗要下一番功夫；而让安纳金掌舵，尝到甜头是计划里至关重要的一环。

安纳金紧绷着身体，开始吻他，手也不安分地到处游走。铺天盖地的吻使议长微喘，内心有些鄙视安纳金的饥渴。灵巧的嘴唇让帕尔帕廷的身体敏感起来，使安纳金的插/入更为疼痛。前所未有的感觉在燃烧。

安纳金抱着议长娇小的身躯，使劲折腾，颇有些浑然忘我。黑暗的欲望控制不住，化为粗暴的动作。帕尔帕廷在安纳金释放似的进攻中失了神。这禁忌的激情很有爆发力。他用原力的透视力审视安纳金扭动盘绕的身躯。少年心中那黑暗、搏动的激情犹如火焰，迟早会烧毁他与光明面的联系。帕尔帕廷有些戏剧性地呻吟，知道安纳金迷上了这深沉、嘶哑的嗓音；并有意让眼神里的欢愉和享受清晰展现在少年引诱者面前。绝地对他心里的算盘毫无察觉。

————————————

晨曦洒进房间，安纳金天行者在最高议长昂贵的枕套上熟睡，很没形象地流口水，浸湿一片。被未知的冲动弄醒，他紧紧闭上眼，像慵懒的猫咪一样伸个懒腰。伸出的手摩挲着寻找温暖，却没触到昨晚傍身入眠的温暖躯体。索求的手指只摸到冰凉丝绸。

安纳金缓缓抬起眼睑，映入眼帘的竟不是绝地学院房间里高悬的金黄天花板。惊愕的目光扑在命运那扑朔迷离的身影上。他一如既往编织着殷红的绳索，凡人皆是他的奴隶，逃不出掌控。呃......安纳金起身时心不在焉地想：议长每晚是怎么在这尊大神的俯视下入眠的？挠挠痒，一只手穿过肮脏的头发，起身。

他不记得自己是从八门中的哪扇门进入的，但其中肯定有一扇通到洗手间。推开第一扇，是一个长长的正方形房间。一块落地镜把远墙覆盖。镜子的两边是议长的颇有些铺张的衣橱。一众的暗色丝绸、丝绒，以及其他安纳金认不出的柔软材质挂在定制的衣架上，保持衣服最佳形态。少年绝地顿时有种幼稚的冲动，要披上一件去找帕尔帕廷——看看他作何反应。算了，还是不要太放肆吧，安纳金收回手：他可能会误会。

他推了推左边的门，发现一间舒适的私人全息图书馆，里头有好几个书架的手稿。安纳金关上门，对议长的文学藏书兴趣缺缺。

下一个房间就是厕所了。然而，当安纳金看见深深扎入地面的巨大的老式红理石浴盆，认为它担得起更气派的名字。比如“浴堂”之类的。

洗手间的长凳与浴盆那种红理石同样材质，前面个填充护垫的小凳子，放满了安纳金见所未见的瓶瓶罐罐。他不知道男人用这些玩意！好吧，他也不知道女人使用什么......实在大开眼界。另一个巨大镜子从天花板上挂下来。红色和黑色的地毯在地上铺开，让安纳金不由得惊奇：帕尔帕廷在厕所里放置这么多毯子是搞毛线（从师傅那学来的词汇）啊。他要如何湿漉漉从浴缸里踏出，在不彻底弄脏毯子的情况下走到长凳边？实在糟蹋了上乘的毯子。

安纳金小解，洗手，思维漫游到议长身上。他到底是个多虚荣的人呀？

透过着色的窗扉，科洛桑开始苏醒，渐渐展翅。当然，这繁华的地方是否有入睡的机会还两说。她就像捣蛋的小女孩，永远闹腾，不知停歇。穿上皱巴巴的衣服，安纳金试了试其他门，终于在类似私人书房的地方找到帕尔帕廷。他目光如炬看着屏幕，在另一台电脑的键盘上十指如飞。虽为时尚早，却已然衣冠楚楚，打理得一丝不苟。这天，他穿着鸽子灰的丝绒袍，配上海草绿的腰带和袖口点缀。与平时没两样。被精力充沛的少年登徒子缠了一夜的唯一线索便是略有些憔悴的脸色。在蓝色晨光中，大鼻子和无血色的薄唇使他显得病怏怏无生气。

安纳金轻步走到议长身边，开始轻轻按摩男子太阳穴。帕尔帕廷轻叹一声，阖上眼，靠进安纳金厚实而温暖的大手里。

“吃过了吗？”安纳金平静的问题下有种固执。

“还没。”帕尔帕廷无所谓地说，不当一回事，想继续打字。然而，先前温柔的巧手变成钳子，把肩膀牢牢抓住，不让他前倾。

“这么说来，阁下，”安纳金开玩笑般，以严厉母亲的口吻说：“在颠覆星球的命运前，请先用早餐吧。”

帕尔帕廷张嘴，随后突兀地猛然合上，有些咬牙切齿。

“安纳金，你真的不必......”他张口，笑容有些勉强。

“没有但是！”安纳金大声宣布，兴致高昂。绝地毫不费力地把心上人抱起，信步走出书房。“就算要把你绑在椅子上亲自喂，我也得确保你吃点东西。”

帕尔帕廷脸部抽搐。

—————————————

“不过，安纳金啊，绝地允许恋爱么？”帕尔帕廷好奇地问。二人在议长的通风厨房里坐着，来自银河系各地的丰盛大餐陈列眼前。

安纳金切了一块陌生蓝瓜，准备尝尝。面对此类问题不慌不忙，早有准备。当年和尤文搞地下情，就时不时得宽慰对方（及自己）的罪恶感，有经验了。

“原力之爱无处不在。我认为，它是无条件的大爱。而这，便是绝地道德的本质......说来，恋爱也是件值得鼓励的事。”

“这完全是诡辩，安纳金，你心知肚明。”帕尔帕廷啜饮奥德兰咖啡，说。他不动声色地笑了，不露齿，斯文而端庄。“西斯呢？他们可以恋爱么？”

“西斯德力量来源于激情......”安纳金缓缓道，试图回忆师傅的教导。

“所以说，爱情只会增加西斯的力量？”帕尔帕廷握刀，仔细为红色盆加果剥皮，状似随意地问。

“大概吧......”安纳金回答，炽热的目光在议长身上流连。议长啃咬着水果，苍白的手沾上果汁，猩红如血。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这床戏2333
> 
> 下章帕德梅搅局


	5. 绝对紧急

所谓矛盾，莫过于此，欧比旺肯诺比想道。漫长的离别后，他刚与学徒安纳金重逢。作为银河系最好的飞行员之一，安纳金每次出任务总比预期时间晚到一两天。

两名绝地彼此拥抱。在不同战场上奋斗，他们有整整三个月没见了。风雨后重新站在绝地学院的土地上，恍如隔世。两人有种久别重逢的喜悦，笑容极其灿烂。

“见到你真好，安纳金，”欧比旺说着附上学徒肩头，慈父一般。

“我也一样，师傅。”安纳金说，眼睛盯着大理石地板。

“希望你好好表现，不要捣乱，徒弟。”欧比旺严肃地说，但蓝眸里有一丝闪烁，出卖了他的真实想法。

“那是自然，师傅。”安纳金说，跟着师傅走上通往绝地委员会办公室的电梯。“你不相信我么？”

我错了，当两人沉默站在涡轮增压电梯里，相对无言，欧比旺想。这些责任对他有好处，尤达大师果然没说错，我对他太严厉了。

—————————————

“这是纳部君主国的议员，诸位还有印象吧？”最高议长宣布道。在洞穴似的参议院里，他的声音被放大好几倍，各路媒体的黄色全身摄像机苍蝇一般围绕他转。

你当然该认得我！帕德梅阿米达拉想着，按下控制钮。纳部吊舱庄重地从上排飞下，来到讲坛。与一些肆意妄为的代表，以及面前的帕尔帕廷不同，帕德梅不愿争抢，不愿加快吊舱的速度。她打算依靠发自内心的说辞赢得众人的心。当然，现在也没什么好抢的，因为她是辩论中首位发言者。

这就是安纳金喜欢的人。靠近花苞似的讲坛，她酸溜溜想道。帕尔帕廷看起来有些劳累，岁月在他脸上刻下痕迹，但骨子里的高贵无法抹去。深紫色的袍子、薄唇紧紧抿着，冰蓝色的眸子充斥着坚决。安纳金怎么会爱上他？到底怎么了？为什么？为什么是他而不是我？

“尊敬的代表们，”她开始说，故作姿态地伸出手。“如今还有时间拯救我们心爱的共和国。若失去了原则、和我们光辉的民主系统，我们为什么而战？如今还有时间！我们得立刻行动起来，与分裂派的领袖们谈判！我们可以——”

但她的声音淹没在一堆骤然冒起的呼声里。“我们不能给他们重组的时间！”蓝皮肤的赖洛斯议员大声宣布。

“这相当于毁灭所有辛苦赢得的胜利！”图恩芭克·图拉强烈抗议，在吊舱边上死命敲打。

“那些分裂党！”帕德梅再次试图开口，但在周围人爆发出的欢呼、吆喝、喊叫、倒彩声中连思维流淌的声音也听不见。场面陷入混乱，一度失去控制。

她望过奥德兰的吊舱，绝望的棕色眼睛与贝尔奥加纳的视线碰撞。皮肤黝黑，蓄着胡须的议员略带悲伤地摇摇头。不是今天，帕德梅，他的眼睛告诉她，时候未到......

阿米达拉转过身，对上最高议长的蓝眸。帕尔帕廷动了动嘴角，露出同情的表情。但她没有在那双眼睛看到一丝一毫遗憾。不存在的。

————————————

要是帕德梅知道帕尔帕廷在想什么，定会大吃一惊。他脑子里的东西和阿米达拉、辩论、议会、战争等事八杆子打不着。

天行者。

无论思绪怎样千回百转，都会回到天行者身上。作为一个老谋深算的操纵者，帕尔帕廷对情绪的变幻和范围十分清楚；对自己心情的把控更是无比了解，拿捏有度。他知道自己的定位，更重要的是，明白内心的索求。正因如此，总是冷静自持，从无混乱的时候。与安纳金迥然，他的感情是内化后细细审视、处理、加工、冷却，小心储存的结果。必要时才会流露出来，是工具，亦是武器。心中的炽热火焰很久以前便被撕扯出来，取而代之的是深不见底的冰块。若有人试图打开他心房，会发现里头冰天雪地。冻到极点，以致有些烧灼。

议长一直假定身体和灵魂是一体的，不会有相悖的时候。

然而，与安纳金的艳遇后，他长了知识。自己的身体并非那么好控制，不会随时乖乖听命于脑子。事实上，当帕尔帕廷全神贯注观察着议会的一举一动，身体却想着安纳金。大半辈子经历过、以及在未来等候的多场叛乱中，自身的背叛才最让他感到挫败，痛苦难言。

————————————

两人躺在议长热气袅袅的浴盆里，帕尔帕廷蜷在安纳金身边。少年的一只手挎在冰凉的大理石上，有种惬意潇洒的风姿。他的另一只大手伸到水里，手指在年长男子苍白的皮肤上游走，气氛一片旖旎。帕尔帕廷颤抖着——

“此时，我们无法认同玛拉斯塔尔议员的话。请继续说吧，奥加纳议员。”

奥加......天啊！为什么，看在西斯的份上，他为什么会这样！？身体不听使唤了似的。最高议长撅起嘴唇，微微向前移动，身子不着痕迹地贴近讲坛。

————————————

安纳金天行者喜滋滋的，对自己在某人心湖中激起的千层浪花毫无察觉。走出绝地学院，他努力压抑心中激动，不让旁人察觉异样。叫了一辆空中德士。议长说过，安纳金飞行速度太快了，会引来侧目，因此年轻的绝地只能坐在后车座，尽量安住躁动的心。他恨不得将老旧的引擎修理一番，让德士开快点。司机是个科雷利亚移民，他愉快的玩笑声让安纳金厌烦。

帕尔帕廷把参议院紧急逃生洞的密码给了他，以便少年随时溜进来幽会。这密码原本只能在绝对紧急的情况下使用。安纳金挖苦一笑，把密码输入。绝对紧急是个主观问题。

安纳金从头到脚包裹得严严实实，在通往最高议长中央办公室的走廊上冒出来。降低存在感不是难事。

塞特佩斯塔奇在等他。“他在等你，”助手平静地说，立刻把安纳金引入熟悉的办公室。见到接待室一堆达官贵人和妄自尊大之徒在那巴巴等待，着实碍眼烦人得很。

议长一如往常站在窗边的老位置。身上穿着枣红色衣服，绣工精致的袖子垂到地面，别样的雍容。他稍稍移动脚步，超安纳金走去，但阿纳金已经迫不及待穿过房间，紧紧搂住情人。矮了个头的帕尔帕廷被他整个包起来，头颅埋在少年宽大胸膛里，感受其热情。安纳金布满老茧的手抚摸着议长接近雪白的柔顺头发。这是安纳金近期养成的习惯。

“我好想你！”安纳金说，话里的深情不言而喻。“看全息图哪有抱着你好？再说，图片也展示不出你的魅力。”

议长一言不发，只是紧紧依偎在他怀里，更显小鸟依人。

“没有你在身边，实在是难以言喻的折磨。”安纳金继续说。“执行任务时我一直在想：他现在在干嘛？在想什么......？”

“我在想你......”帕尔帕廷冷不丁地说，令安纳金大感意外。

“你......真的么？”安纳金几乎控制不住雀跃之情，想把最高议长抱起来围着房间转几圈。

“......是的，”帕尔帕廷微弱地说。苍白、皱褶的手伸到安纳金脸上，轻抚绝地右眼边的伤疤。“很疼么？”他轻声问，暗暗希望安纳金别再沉浸于绵绵情话。

“有点，”安纳金坦白，“但跟别离之苦比起来，不值一提......”

“哎，为了维护共和国的安定，你真是牺牲大了！”

“你在说笑吗？”安纳金怀疑道。

“当然不是了，安纳金。”议长得意地说，“不过，”他话风一转，语调沉重。“我会为此付出全部，倾我所有——只要能带来和平。”

顿时，帕尔帕廷脸上浮现疲惫，深入骨髓的疲倦，像个脆弱长者。安纳金一时错愕，随即感到心疼。议长总爱逞强，也许从没意识到自己的脆弱。“事情不会到那个地步，”少年坚定地说，话语中渗透一丝狂热，“我会保护你。”

“我知道，安纳金。我相信你。”

————————————

欧比旺肯诺比在最高议长的接待室里找到阿米达拉议员。

“议员！”绝地骑士叫道，话里满是庆幸。“终于找到您了！您知道安纳金在哪么？”

“不。”帕德梅讶然道。“他将我送回纳布后，我们就没见过面了。”

“奇哉怪哉。”欧比旺捋着胡须说，“当我问他要上哪去，他说要来找你。我的感应力似乎被屏蔽了......仿佛被什么人挡住......”

议员咬唇，一本正经地说。“肯诺比大师，有件关于安纳金的事，我不知当讲不当讲......”


	6. 推卸游戏

帕尔帕廷骤然睁眼，急忙从安纳金身上抽离，转身走向办公室主门。大步流星的速度令安纳金有些难以置信。紫红色的袍子翻腾飞舞，议长猛然转身，在椅子的扶手上戳了一下。房间的另一边，一段墙无声滑开，露出窄小空荡的房间，大概装得进四个人。

“进去！”帕尔帕廷嘶声道，有点粗爆地把高大男子推进去。

“怎么了，到底——”安纳金话没说完，门砰地一摔，将学徒遗留在彻头彻尾的黑暗中。

究竟在搞什么？安纳金想着，在伸手不见五指的漆黑里摸索，寻找开关。难道议长有什么特殊......癖好？安纳金仔细倾听，办公室里鸦雀无声。然后，安纳金感觉到了。欧比旺在逼近......但他刻意把存在掩盖住了......好似黑雾笼罩。

“肯诺比大师，真是稀客啊！”安纳金听到议长热情的招呼声。他会感应到我的！安纳金乱了阵脚，他知道我在这！

“这对我来说也是件蛮惊讶的事，阁下。”欧比旺回复道。“能在未预约的情况下见到您真是个意外，毕竟您是日理万机的大忙人......”欧比旺的语气充斥显而易见的讽刺。

"哦，无论手头上有多少事，我的大门一直为绝地武士敞开着，肯诺比大师......”帕尔帕廷流畅地回讽，完全听不出破绽。在黑不溜秋的藏身处，安纳金强忍着笑意。若非情况紧急至此，他铁定会窃笑出声。

“承蒙您如此重视，我很欣慰，议长。”欧比旺友善地说。“您进来见过什么绝地么？”

“肯诺比大师，”议长厉声说。“我可不像您这样，有天赐的读心术。我必须请您把话说清楚。”

“您见过我徒弟吗？”绝地武士尖锐地问。糟了！师傅肯定会捕捉到议长所有微妙的情绪变化！安纳金绝望地想。就算他之前被蒙在鼓里，现在也该知道了。哦，看在原力的份上，我要怎么跟他解释？

办公室里的温度骤降，冻人心魄，宛如置身北极。“不，”帕尔帕廷平静地说，声音里的寒冰冷彻心扉。“我没见过安纳金。实际上，我们上一次联系是数月之前。他在投影里说，要和我断绝往来；因为你信不过我。现在我明白他的意思了。”

安纳金惊恐地闭起眼。议长不能对绝地说谎！欧比旺会立刻看穿的！他屏息凝神等待着。

但欧比旺似乎相信了他的话。“抱歉，议长。”师傅说，“我没有冒犯您的意思。”

过了一会，帕尔帕廷抛出一句。“当真？”短短两个音节，十足泛酸。

安纳金几乎要庆幸得哭出来。内疚大师出手了（帕皇能让没事人感到内疚，让内疚者更内疚）！他试图想象师傅脸上的表情。

“阁下，”欧比旺转换了话题。“关于安纳金......有件事我必须让您知道：那孩子对您产生了点......非分之想。”

帕尔帕廷的笑声恰到好处。在安纳金最深的噩梦里，议长对他的告白就是这种反应——不屑一顾的轻蔑和漠然。在现实中听到这残忍的声音，觉得不太真实。它蕴含了三个信息：一，少年绝地迷恋上他是件极其离谱的事；二，若真发生了这样荒谬的事，真是可笑至极；三，就算少年情比金坚，欧比旺的担心纯属多余，因为帕尔帕廷绝没有任何助长少年痴心的打算。

“您确定没搞错？”当笑声消褪，他问道。“天啊......对此我毫不知情。会不会有什么误会？”

“是的，最高议长。他向阿米达拉议员吐露了心声。”这虚伪的婊/子！安纳金想。但他仍沉浸在铺天盖地的庆幸中，生不起气。

“这样好了......”帕尔帕廷说，“若他来拜访我，我会通知您。”

“感谢您，阁下。”欧比旺说。“我定将感激之极。”

——————————

“你真的太厉害了！”当大门再度滑开，安纳金叫道。“完美无瑕！你在哪学的这招，说谎不眨眼，全无破绽啊。”

“安纳金，”帕尔帕廷认真地说，双手交叉，缓缓摇头。“这问题有任何含金量么？”

“呃......”

“我在公共服务业待了四十余年，坐上这个位置也已经十多年。你不会觉得领导银河议会是心直口快就能办好的活儿吧？嗯？”

“但欧比旺是个绝地武士！”安纳金解释，“你不能对他说谎的！”

“不能么？”帕尔帕廷问，挂上吃惊的表情。

“不行的！”安纳金说，对议长眸里的嘲弄视而不见。

“哦，安纳金，”议长说，倾靠在少年温暖的怀里，“要是你早点告诉我就好了。”

——————————

“你竟然告诉了他！”安纳金向帕德梅吼道。“你怎能这样对我？亏我那么相信你！”

他们坐在阿米达拉议员古色古香的屋里。夕阳西下，镌刻着大理石花纹的房间仿佛被炽烈灯光和长影点燃。安纳金怒不可遏，把家具狠狠摔去，响声震耳欲聋。

“安纳金，你师傅很担心你！”议员试着跟安纳金讲道理，少年蔓延的怒火令她无所适从。“我还以为——”

“你以为？你以为个头！”安纳金歇斯底里的叫声在四壁间回响。“我对你掏心掏肺，不是让你想东想西，胡乱猜测！你个大嘴巴！”少年的眼睛折射出暮色的狂暴。帕德梅眼前的少年顿时化为陌生人。

“安纳金！”帕德梅不甘示弱地吼回去。“你难道不觉得这不正常吗？他都能当你爷爷了！简直令人作呕！这病态的痴恋......会毁了你的！”

安纳金向前一步，出手了。帕德梅跌跌撞撞地后退，几乎被蓝色裙摆绊倒。“安纳金......拜托了，我......!”她呜咽着说。

“你胆敢这样说他！”安纳金咆哮。极度的愤怒使他视线模糊。手伸向她颈项，对着空气使劲一掐。

“你才是恶心透顶的人！”他大叫，愤恨的泪水滚下滚烫脸颊。

但帕德梅已经听不到了。

————————

当晚，帕尔帕廷被一只湿冷的手唤醒。那只手正颤抖着抚摸他的脸颊。他慢慢睁眼——发现来客的身份后，投其所好，增加了睫毛颤动的次数。

安纳金跪在床边，脑袋低垂。议长靠过去，用修长手指抬起少年的下巴。“怎么了？” 他问道，伸出手，捧住安纳金泪水纵横的脸。

“你会恨死我的!” 安纳金哭喊着，挣脱议长的手，跌跌撞撞走到房间另一端。可悲，议长暗想。

“她——辱骂了-——您！” 安纳金从牙缝里挤出这几个字。“我......看不下去了! 所以......所以就......” 他发出难以抑制的抽泣，话戛然而止。手汗直冒的手掌不停地张合。

帕尔帕廷十分慎重地把丝绸被单披在安纳金身上，就像个斗篷；然后在少年身边坐下。棉被很长，在少年身后拖了一米多。昏暗的八角房间里，只有少年的啜泣以及酒色丝绸的窸窣声打破寂静。

安纳金牢牢抓住议长，紧贴着他，宛如溺水之人抓住浮木。两人一块坐倒在地上，命运的冷峻目光直勾勾凝视，颜料的光泽在黑暗中闪闪发光。

“冷静，安纳金，慢慢说......”帕尔帕廷柔声道，苍白的手在少年痛苦的脸上堪堪划过。“我听着呢。”

安纳金把事情的来龙去脉告诉他，声音颤巍巍。“这不是我的错！”他哭着说。“我不是故意的！当时我实在气坏了......”

“我不怪你，安纳金，”帕尔帕廷徐徐宽慰道。“阿米达拉议员背叛了你，你有生气的权利。”

“但是，但......”安纳金语无伦次，又有哭闹起来的迹象。他紧闭双眼，靠在帕尔帕廷怀里。这个怀抱总能给予他安慰。

“我不会惩罚你的。”帕尔帕廷笃定地说。“我会编个故事，没有人会知道事情的真相。不过你得答应我件事，安纳金......”

安纳金抬头仰望那双智慧的眸子，发现，那人也流泪了......

“什么都行。”他沙哑着声音说。“为了你，我愿意上刀山，下火海。”

“向我保证......”帕尔帕廷细若蚊声道。他身体前倾，仿佛要吻上安纳金。“你不会让任何人站在你我中间，成为这段感情的阻碍。就是你师傅也不行。”

“我保证。”安纳金迫切的嘴唇与爱人的相触。承诺轻如微风，却如宣誓一般虔诚庄重。“我发誓......”


	7. 拯救议长

帕德梅阿米达拉——原名帕德梅纳贝莉之死，引起了媒体的狂热。每个频道都在放映美丽的阿米达拉议员的生平纪录片。在命运奇异的转折中，她生前减退的支持度在死后一飞升天，促使某科洛桑公民语出惊人——“阿米达拉议长是共和国史上唯一一个可能在死后获得议长殊荣的议员。”

她的遗体被运回纳布举行国葬。最高议长本人出席了，说了一段感人肺腑的吊唁词，在银河系的各大频道霸屏。说着说着，他泪眼婆娑，几乎难以为继，却在来袭的眼泪中强撑着形容阿米达拉的天使心肠。

大家都想知道是谁干的，关注度一直没有降低。而调查组发现了这些信息。

阿米达拉议员满怀激情地请求议会与分裂者重启谈判的当晚暴毙家中，气管遭受不小的破坏。

然而尸检后，法医发现议员的死因是中毒。而死亡时间也在喉咙受伤后至少一小时。

公众嚷嚷着要凶手血债血偿，但对真凶身份几乎一无所知。议员禁止了私人房间里的监控，外部摄像机只捕捉到空白画面。虽然家具被毁，议员身上以及公寓里并没发现任何指纹或DNA。法庭扫描器一无所获。

阿米达拉遇害时独身一人。一周前，她遣散了保安，以抗议议长增加侍卫的决定。身亡时，侍女跑腿去了，什么也没看见。泣不成声的女孩唯一说得出口的是：议员当时的确在等人。

科洛桑保安团暗中以谋杀议员的罪名将赏金猎人贾魁文克逮捕。但某人向媒体走漏风声，几小时后，共和国内人尽皆知。

银河系上下仿佛都在焦急等待文克在最高法院的审判，对案件发展很上心。

但，事情急转直下。贾魁走进法庭时被射杀，当场丧命。纪念大厦几百个目击者看到一名纳布公民，邓尼尔班按下扳机，嘴里嚷着“为了阿米达拉”。

邓尼尔班被判终生监禁。一直到死，他坚持声称自己是为了银河系攘除奸凶。他说，无论阿米达拉的凶手如何罪大恶极，该恶汉都无法在共和国法律下得到正义的判决。认识班的人对此举不屑一顾，说他气血方刚，渴望名声大噪才出此下策。那些不认识他的人热议纷纷，猜想这是否是幕后黑手掩盖真相的伎俩。

霎时，阴谋论四起。从议长到绝地武士，大家都成了可疑对象，逃不过公众的指指点点。阿米达拉议员等待的客人究竟是何方神圣？贾魁文克为何突然被抓？这其中有何隐情？袭击者分明可以一击毙命，为何选择用毒？若他本就属意用毒，为何会动起手来？

专家认为，当时有两位刺客；两位的打斗风格截然不同；前一个鲁莽冲动，热血上头，单纯为了泄愤，不是抱着杀心前来的。后一个则是冷酷无情、工于心计之人，乃真凶。他小心翼翼没有遗留任何线索。通过深入的采访，这是最可能的解释。但这个理由也有瑕疵，最显著的一点便是：真凶为何要替第一个到访者掩盖行踪？显然，找替罪羔羊对他更有利。

大家都有想法，讨论声一直没停过。但即使是最疯狂的理论家，脑洞比黑洞更大，说什么“议员根本没死，只是被小蓝人传送到另一个空间罢了”，也无法对那疑点提供合理解释。到底什么才是真相？

…...真相是每日沉甸甸压在安纳金心中的一座山。内心的煎熬把他加倍往爱人怀里推。以前魂牵梦萦，如今更心心念念，心意相通。帕尔帕廷是唯一理解他的痛，唯一能全心宽恕他的人。

但很快，帕尔帕廷给予他的些许安慰也被褫夺。克隆战争如火如荼地进行，备受折磨的年轻绝地别无选择，唯有继续战斗。

安纳金一如既往奋力战斗，但他不再为了共和国而战。他为了自己的爱人，为了遗忘内心的风暴而投身战斗。他在无数个星球上挥洒血汗，多到连名字和数量都记不清。他为了仅存的理智而战。

——————

少年——男人的骑士授礼过后，欧比旺就没见过他。肯诺比希望学徒能原谅他对议长的告密。也不知安纳金被捅破心思后有什么想法，会不会恼了他？当夜，欧比旺回到绝地学院，发现自己记挂的人已深陷冥想。他们没有说上一句话。

他开始得太迟了，脑海里浮现阿纳金坚如磐石的表情，欧比旺想道。他不具备绝地最重要的品质：自制力和矜持含蓄，内心一直有一股无法浇灭的火。这是我的不是。

“大师，有急报！”一个克隆骑兵十万火急地冲进来，打断了他的思路。

绝地大师欧比旺肯诺比听着他的汇报，脸色转为凝重。“战争前线”的概念已过时，炮火穿透了共和国的心脏。

也极可能穿透了自己前任学徒的心脏。

——————

安纳金天行者聆听着消息。

“你必须即刻回到科洛桑。首都遭到袭击，议长被格里弗斯将军掳去了。请尽快在这个坐标与肯诺比将军会和，拯救议长。目前所有线索都指向格拉弗斯的旗舰‘隐形之手’。请速速前来。”

一瞬间，安纳金杵在原地，大脑当机。这些字在他脑海里无法形成连贯的意思。不可能，怎么会呢？议长被格拉弗斯将军抓走了。

议长被抓走了......

议长被绑架，而安纳金不在身边。一段对话在他脑海里闪过。

“事情不会到那个地步，”安纳金曾这样说，“我会保护你。”

彼时，他们紧紧相拥。议长娇小的身躯在安纳金臂弯里温暖而踏实，令安纳金心里暖呼呼的，很舒服。也许我将永远失去这感觉，他想。安纳金曾辜负某个重要的人，这次，他不会重蹈覆辙。

——————

两座绝地星座式战斗机从超空间冲出，余影不绝。与科洛桑空中的浩大战役相比，他们只是微弱的星点，在暴力背景下微不足道。眼前尸骨无数，杀戮残酷，战斗机中的两个人算得了什么？

还真算得了什么。其中一人正是引发战争的原因。最高议长认为，德贾里克棋中最好的开局应显而易见，把自己放在敌人明处。如此一来，他们便会误以为自己对你的计划了如指掌。嘴角的一端在愉悦中上扬。但他们怎么可能看清我的计划？他看着外头的厮杀，想：我们压根不在一个棋盘上。

看着所爱之人差点死在面前——这肯定足够刺激安纳金挣脱与光明最后的牵绊，彻底沐浴在黑暗中。就快了......在安纳金打败杜库的边缘，未起疑心的绝地会被他牢牢抓在掌中。届时，便万事俱备，只欠东风。他的终极一策，致命一击在等候。

对达斯西迪厄斯而言，根本没有战争。他眼中只有角度、棋子、连接线；宏大计划里的每个方面。一切正如他预料中有条不紊地进行。

——————

我们到了，安纳金想。紧张和不安渗透全身，使之紧绷。我一定会把他救下！只准成功，不许失败！

两个绝地从涡轮电梯中往外看。灯光一片黯淡，船身受损过重，无法维持大量的消耗。蓝色双剑点亮，共同朝将军的住所移动。R2-D2刚确认，那便是议长的所在地。

离目的地近在咫尺，却似乎没有侍卫。两个绝地都知道这是陷阱，但诱饵的重要性使他们无法坐视不理，必须遂了设套者的意，再想办法反击。

将军的房门在开关一弹后打开。远处的墙壁似乎是混沌的结节，天空被涡轮镭射的火光照映得红彤彤。弹片的碰撞以及坠落引擎制造出耀眼火花。在这炼狱般的背景下，某人坐在椅子上，观望着。

他们在强迫议长。逼着他亲眼看到科洛桑生灵涂炭而无能为力。这一念头使安纳金咬紧牙关，心脏开始剧烈跳动，其他声音一概听不见。突然，船身颤动，差点令他们失去平衡倒下，灯光重新亮起。

安纳金无法动弹。帕尔帕廷的脸在尖锐的紧急灯光中被照亮。安纳金以为会发生点什么。比如，他应该欢呼着冲到爱人身旁，心灵深处该有几许激动的情绪迸发。

然而，他的心猛沉了下去。帕尔帕廷比任何时候都苍老。垂睑的双眼充斥着疼痛，脸上的皱纹犹如陶瓷上的罅隙。陶瓷尚未支离破碎，但也到了分崩离析的边缘。娇小身躯包裹在厚重的深蓝袍子里，被动地扣在椅子上，帕尔帕廷完全陷入无助境地。

莫怕，安纳金想告诉他，我会救下你的。但他说不出口。

欧比旺率先来到帕尔帕廷身边。“议长，”他微微屈身，问候孤援无力的人，仿佛只是议长办公室中的平常会唔。

“安纳金，小心后面！”议长紧张地呼喊响起。但安纳金早就感受到身后的冰凉侵袭，对手是个厉害角色。还没转身，便感受得到杜库伯爵体内蕴藏的巨大力量，以及极好辨认的脸上那傲慢的笑。炽烈怒火油然而生，这股怒气呼之欲出，向上蔓延，让他晕头转向。

“肯诺比大师、安纳金天行者。两位先生现在是我的囚徒。抱歉，用词不太准确。”

那是你以为。

“你必须找人来支援！”议长哑着嗓子嘘声。“你们根本不是西斯尊主的对手！”

那是你觉得。

“议长，”欧比旺好整以暇道，“对付西斯尊主正是我们的专长。”说着转换站姿，作防守姿态迎接下一轮进攻。

——————

哦，是么？肯诺比大师？帕尔帕廷几乎微笑。光剑在房里旋转飞舞，他闲闲看着斗争的进展，气定神闲。对他而言，这根本算不上对决，就跟没有战争是同理。结果一早就注定好。皆在他预料内，如期发展。

泰拉勒斯一招犀利，肯诺比重钟砸到墙上。希斯尊主是我们的专长......还真是可笑。俯视一切的自大姿态，到头来必定贻笑大方。绝地大师对这里的事压根无头绪，却说得比谁都好听。

欧比旺倒下了。杜库和安纳金的对决正如火如荼进行。这是一场老徒弟（旧爱）对新徒弟（新欢）的比试；虽然他们对彼此的身份浑然不觉。“别害怕自己的内心，安纳金。”他叫道。“愤怒是你的武器，让它发挥威力吧！”

这话效果极好，是适宜的催化剂。安纳金把所有克制丢到九霄云外，让狂暴的一面显露。达斯泰拉勒斯的娴熟技巧在安纳金纯粹的怒火中黯然失色。

啊，泰拉勒斯......你向来缺乏激情，而这正是我的新徒弟取之不尽的。你不是他的对手。

船开始支离破碎。是时候停止拙劣表演，结束这场虚假闹剧。

眼前一幕——泰拉勒斯跪在安纳金跟前的画面令他饶有兴致。安纳金势不可挡，手握两把互相交叉的光剑。手起刀落，他便能斩断希斯尊主的头颅。帕尔帕廷享受着安纳金汗津津的手中陡然发红的剑身。这就对了，安纳金。这把剑，一如你的本性，一如你的命运......

“很好，安纳金，很好！我就知道你能行！”但少年似乎陷入混乱，对事态的发展摸不着头脑，甚至不知该作何反应。噢，没了师傅的指导，他也太优柔寡断了吧！

“杀了他。”帕尔帕廷一脸平静地说。冷酷视线与曾经的徒弟交错。啊，死到临头，你才明白我的意思。他凝视杜库震惊的眼睛，品味催命符的音节。“立刻杀了他。”

但安纳金仍在磨蹭。议长撅起嘴唇。“动手！”

刀锋回旋，大戏落幕。

——————

安纳金看着男子的尸体。他不敢相信自己杀了个手无寸铁的囚徒，一个没有自卫能力的人！

但一个粗丝绸般缓和的声音将他从绝望的沼泽中拉出。“你做得很好，安纳金。”帕尔帕廷亲切地说。安纳金的目光路转到议长身上。“你做得没错。此人太危险，留不得。”

不一会儿，安纳金便将帕尔帕廷松了绑，他们扑到彼此怀里。对安纳金来说，世界仿佛瞬间消失，变得遥远而不真切。身边的战争、脚下的尸体都不是真的，唯有怀中人的呼吸和温度令他贪恋。战争和死伤与他何干？重要的是，议长脆弱的身躯被他紧紧包裹在怀中，手指正穿过他柔软的白发。他永远不愿和眼前人分离。

“我......我怕你不会来了......”帕尔帕廷嘘声道，声音有细微的颤抖。

“不会的。”分开时，安纳金满怀激情地说。“你是我的命。没了你，我会死去。”

船摇晃震动，安纳金伸出手扶住议长。但帕尔帕廷挣脱出安纳金的怀抱，小心翼翼走向出口。“来吧，安纳金，”他叫道。“没有时间了。”

但安纳金的目光落在昏迷不醒的师傅上。地板再次移动，议长死死抓住门框，差点把安纳金撞翻在地。

“欧比旺——”在震颤船身的爆炸中，少年喊道。

“别管他！”门边的议长喊道，“你答应过我的！”

但安纳金垂下头，看着师傅，发现自己狠不下心。

“他的命运，”安纳金宣布，不去看哑口无言的帕尔帕廷，“与我们共沉浮。”

——————

他们勉强来到涡轮电梯大厅。安纳金在前面跑，肩上扛着昔日恩师，帕尔帕廷在不远的后头跟着。被大厅满眼的烟火呛到，帕尔帕廷开始剧烈咳嗽。裸露的樯橹灰飞烟灭，滋滋发热，电线暴露在外。

“R2？”安纳金对通讯录呼唤，希望被炸烂的鬼东西还能用。“R2，收到吗？我需要你立刻开启！” 安纳金眨眨眼，眯起眼睛试图看穿滚滚浓烟。“我们在电梯三二二四！收到么？”

通讯链接发出轻轻的嘟嘟声，但电梯的重心矢量再度转移，他们一道朝房间的另一端滑去。安纳金使用原力把欧比旺抬到肩上，站起身来。但帕尔帕廷还在咳嗽，被重重袍子绊住脚，挣扎着难以站立。

“呆着别动。”安纳金说着覆上他肩头。帕尔帕廷默然点头，虚弱得无力抗议。引力再次发生转变，他们方才站着的角落化为天花板。又是一阵混乱。

安纳金目光穿过竖井。如今，它看起来只是个又长又暗的隧道。他们得抓紧。安纳金回头看了气喘吁吁的议长一眼。“跑得动么？”他问，视线掠过那“隧道”。

“我......上次跑还是小时候在纳布的事......”帕尔帕廷抽了口气。

“啊哈！现在机会来了！”

——————

在返回吊架湾途中走了三分一路程，安纳金敏锐地感觉到，重心又不一样了。这么下去，他们的目的地便不是黑色隧道，而是漆黑通道了。

达斯西迪厄斯咬牙切齿。他开始为眼前局面感到烦躁。他抓紧安纳金的脚踝关节发白，险些控制不住冰冷怒意。当然，他并没有真正处于危险中；即使掉落，也能放慢速度，无性命之虞。但这样不就穿帮了吗？手无缚鸡之力的议长怎么可能完成这一壮举？不，他得犹如蒙卡拉马里的厄维螃蟹似的继续抓紧安纳金脚踝，静观其变。不幸的是，最新进展看起来并不乐观。“安纳金，做点什么！”他绝望地喊。

就在此时，肯诺比悠悠转醒。

“呃......我错过了什么？”困惑的绝地大师居高临下问道，试图用目光压制议长。不，你个可憎的绝地，帕尔帕廷想朝他大吼。我们毁灭、破坏，全为了好玩和消遣！

“我们的处境有点棘手。”安纳金把事情的来龙去脉如实告诉师傅。

远处，涡轮电梯的轰鸣声赫然在耳。“跳。”安纳金言简意赅说。

“跳？”议长惊呼。“ 不是掉落么？”

“老实说......是的。”

他们直直往下坠。

——————

重心的转移使三人跌跌撞撞进入走廊，掉落在另一个大厅的角落，摔成一堆。难免狼狈。回过神来，他们起身整理仪容。安纳金伸出手，很有风度地把议长拉起来。

安纳金扶着帕尔帕廷走下走廊。刹那间，一阵闪烁的蓝色能量场在他们周身冉冉上升，将三人困在里头。太棒了，安纳金讽刺地抱怨。他累坏了，只想要这一系列疯狂早些落幕，偏不能如愿。

“是黑暗面。”欧比旺精炼地说。“我不明白......杜库之死应该把邪恶力量连根拔起了呀。”

那是你以为。

“若您喜欢解谜，”帕尔帕廷毫不客气地说，“或许可以思考下我们的逃生之道？”

欧比旺对他皱眉怒视，把光剑插进地上。一瞬间，他看起来胜券在握......但闪电在光剑四周喷射，如同火花。“我恐怕无甚良策。”他问道。“议长您意下如何？”

“或许......”帕尔帕廷沉吟着说。“我们该向格里弗斯将军投降......事情走到那一步......你们俩便能......展开谈判？”

“这个嘛......”欧比旺捋着姜黄色胡子，怀疑地打量议长。

说时迟那时快，六个巨大的白色机器人将他们团团围住，每个大约两米高。他们握着的手杖两端散发着紫色能量，滋滋作响。这与议长侍卫团的原力之矛有异曲同工之处。这些机器人来势汹汹，披着飘扬的白色披风，看起来极度致命。

“交上您的武器，绝地！”其中一人狠狠说。

安纳金靠向议长。“看起来，您要得偿所愿了。”他呢喃。

帕尔帕廷露出莫测的笑，平静地说：“总是如此。”

——————

帕尔帕廷的计划奏效了。安纳金利用毕生所学，把破旧的旗舰（老实说它就是个残骸，吱吱响，随时会崩散）弄上天去，在科洛桑跑道上紧急着陆。眼下一切就绪，就是有个小问题：叛徒格拉夫斯将军已逃之夭夭。

师傅吩咐——不，其实是命令安纳金享受庆祝会。但这个任务却难以执行。安纳金只想待在帕尔帕廷身边，把身心疲惫的议长送回家。然而议长须得对议会致辞。

数时辰后，当不久前被船炮和镭射占据的夜空中闪耀着烟花，呈现一副太平景象，安纳金才找到机会和心上人独处。他们透过弯曲透明的钢铁窗凝视庆典。“这只是一时的安宁。”议长靠在安纳金身上如是说，语气里不无难过。安纳的一只手臂环绕着议长疼痛的肩膀，与他并肩而立。

少年绝地一言不发，沉浸在难得的恬静中。看着烟花，享受恋人的陪伴。人生美事，莫过于此。

“安纳金......”帕尔帕廷往内一转，头颅靠在安纳金坚实的胸膛上。少年温暖的手指正穿过他头发，玩弄着三千绕指柔。“我当时吓坏了。我没有打斗经验......真不知你是如何挺过来的。我不是战士，安纳金。你不会......让刚才的事重演吧？若还有下次，我恐怕会受不住。”

“绝不，”安纳金声音紧绷地说，里头尽是翻腾的情绪。“此生此世，我不会再让你陷入险境。永不。”

他把帕尔帕廷抱到怀中，放上床。两人在被子里抱成一团。议长几乎即刻入眠，但安纳金盯着天花板上的命运画像，睡意全无。

哦？安纳金忍不住问那神秘难猜之徒——命运本尊。你又在谋划什么？


	8. 梦的构造

梦境是我们潜意识里深层的思维的体现，以片段化的幻象呈现。对那些拥有原力天赋的人，梦境会在生命的潮流中来回穿梭，让他们窥见现在和过去，甚至预知未来可能的样子。

但梦境也是恐惧的体现。当我们进入沉睡，清醒时被压抑的恐惧便会侵袭意识，在醒来时阴魂不散萦绕心头。

对达斯西迪厄斯而言，梦境是武器，是隐蔽出击的好方式；让他得以神不知鬼不觉中把目标的防线瓦解。他通过梦境把恐惧之刃插进受害者的心窝，让他心里充溢慌乱和不安，犹如待宰羔羊。

——————

“安纳金，救救我！”议长惊叫，鲜艳的闪电在环绕他滋滋作响。“救我！......我撑不住了！”他痛苦地扭动抽搐，犹如受困陷阱的小动物。“他要杀了我，安纳金！安纳金......啊啊啊啊啊......”

安纳金倏地睁开眼。帕尔帕廷死在面前的惨状镌刻在脑海中。他眨眨眼，试图把回响耳旁的痛苦叫声驱逐。除了枕边人平稳的呼吸，房里寂静无声。安纳金挪近熟睡的议长，仿佛只有触到他柔软的皮肤，才能确定对方的确在身边。议长一脸祥和放松，安纳金已经许久没在他脸上看到这神情了。薄唇微张，脸庞镀上一层月色。黑暗中的被单显得愈加漆黑，衬得他苍白的脸毫无血色。一呼一吸间，鼻翼稍颤。

安纳金趴在爱人身上，感受他胸膛的起伏。议长看起来如此脆弱。他的一只手臂挎在帕尔帕廷身上，宛如下一秒就会有不知名的刺客突然冲入银河系最安全的卧室，对他心上人起歹念。“安纳金？”议长含糊地说，睡意浓重。他往安纳金怀中蹭了蹭。“你没事吧？”漆黑中，安纳金看不见蔚蓝眸子里的担忧，却感受得一清二楚。

“没什么，”安纳金撒谎，他的机械手抚上议长的脸。“你多睡会，别担心我。”

帕尔帕廷微叹一声，紧绷的身体松下来，很快便睡着了。安纳金却一夜未眠。

——————

安纳金在厨房里，看着外头的车水马龙，以及忙碌的重建工人团。他们挥洒汗水，人数众多，一直蜿蜒到安纳金看不到的地方。晚晨的天空是烟雾浓重的蓝色。安纳金坐在凳子上，用脚踝去碰撞椅脚，有些出神。触肩的深金色头发乱糟糟，身穿黑色呢夫棉质睡衣。

这是安纳金第一次先醒。帕尔帕廷没有设闹钟，但他总能在安纳金苏醒前的几个小时早早起身，在安纳金半睡半醒的时候便衣冠楚楚。

正因如此，当垂睑的帕尔帕廷出现在厨房里，安纳金很是吃惊。议长睡眼惺忪，雪白的头发未经梳理，前翘后立，穿着灰色的丝绸拖鞋。柔软而宽大的紫红色便袍底下是黑色的丝绸纤毛帽以及平时当睡衣穿的同色调衬衫。

“今天我没有会议。”他说，权当解释。“是有一些工作，在家里完成即可。挺过几天的折磨，是时候给自己放个假了吧？”

安纳金想开怀地笑，但梦中帕尔帕廷痛苦叫喊的画面一直在眼前闪过。眼前人无助地向安纳金救助，而他心急如焚。绝地闭起眼，转过身背对眼前人。

“安纳金？”议长来到他身边，“安纳金，怎么了？我知道你有心事。”

“我......做了个噩梦。”安纳金坦白。他别开眼，不愿直视爱人，他害怕看到梦中痛苦的表情。

“像之前那些？”帕尔帕廷轻声问。

“我......是的......不过......”

“不过什么，安纳金？”

“但这场噩梦，”安纳金咽了咽口水，突然有些窒息。这话如鲠在喉，他强迫自己说：“与你有关。”

安纳金起身，轻轻抱住帕尔帕廷，后者沉默地凝视他。

“关于我的？”沉默半晌，他挤出几个字，话语里有微不可察的玄机。“安纳金，我比你年长不少，死在你前头再正常不过。我知道它不好接受，但——”

“不是那种死亡！”安纳金狠狠打断他。“你是被杀害的！”

“谋杀？”议长嘘声道，声音有一丝害怕。但昔日老神在在的帕尔帕廷很快便回归了。他是议会主席，总是风度无暇，冷静优雅地面对失败。可以说，他的意志是政府没垮台的最重要，甚至是唯一的原因。

“安纳金，这话你可能不爱听，但......你该做的都做了，没必要纠结。那只是个梦。只要加以阻止就不会成真。我相信你，安纳金。”

“我知道。”安纳金说。但我信不过自己。

——————

晚午的天空比平时灰暗了一些，因为科洛桑的一面轨道镜在昨日的打斗中断裂了。真的是昨天么？欧比旺颇有恍如隔世之感。

一直到昨天，欧比旺对自己的职责都心如明镜，头脑清晰。如今......

他的目光穿过城市风光，落在蘑菇形的议会大厦上。此时此刻，议员们在里头热烈讨论，对修改安全法案一事争执不下。

经此修正，绝地委员会便直接归最高议长管辖。这份职责，议长必会推三阻四，不情愿地接下。

议长会以国家安全的名义继续“勉为其难”地接受额外权利，直至手握终身独裁权。

达斯西迪厄斯藏匿在政府高层暗中操作的痕迹已日益明显。情报网在通往500共和国地下二层的隧道里找到了这位神秘希斯尊主的踪迹。500共和国这个地方是影响力、权利和财富的代名词。

帕尔帕廷并非绝地的敌人——还不是。但他显然深受西斯尊主的影响。当决裂之刻无可避免地到来，我们必须出手，无论代价有多重......

欧比旺悲哀地意识到：代价也许就是天选之子本人。昨日的救援让欧比旺意识到，安纳金对议长的关心远不止责任所驱。

若绝地委员会对帕尔帕廷下手，他无法确定安纳金会站在他们这边。

——————

安纳金已经连续三天没睡好了。每一晚，他的梦境都被可怖的景象笼罩，那些想法侵袭着他的思维，使他不得安生。

安纳金必须做点什么，但他不知该怎么办。当年母亲出事时他晚了一步，但这次，他不会再搞砸。他知道这不止是梦境，若坐以待毙，噩梦便会成真。

与母亲一样，帕尔帕廷是脆弱无助的。他全心信任着我，我不会让他失望，安纳金想。

议长不能出事。安纳金会找到办法的，他愿意用任何手段保证爱人的安全。

——————

安纳金发现了站在绝地学院楼梯平台上的欧比旺。他正望着昏暗下来的天空出神。科洛桑空中华灯初上，灰色云朵将灯光反射，散发朦胧光辉。

“安纳金，”绝地大师背对着安纳金说，“我得跟你谈谈。”

安纳金感觉到事情有些不对头。“怎么了？”他问，希望内容不是他忧心的事。“我能看出，某些事在困扰你。”

“安纳金......”欧比旺如踏薄冰，小心地说。“我想跟你聊个天，不是以绝地委员会成员的身份，而是作为你的朋友。你把我当朋友，对吧？”

“那当然——”

“不，安纳金，如今是乱世，没有什么是理所当然的。”

“你什么意思？”安纳金不解，困惑地问。

“安纳金，绝地委员会和最高议长的关系比较......紧张。老实告诉我：你还爱着他么？”

安纳金停顿了片刻，看着停机坪。“是的。”他平静道。

“那我以朋友身份恳请你，千万提防着帕尔帕廷。别让个人情绪蒙蔽双眼，混淆判断。”

安纳金往后一退。“你什么意思？”他不知不觉中压低了声音，以质问口吻问。

“我不该跟你说这个的......”欧比旺的声音充满痛苦。“但最新证据显示，达斯西迪厄斯与议长有着非同一般的关系，也许是他的心腹。我知道，你永远不会相信帕尔帕廷真作恶......但他也许被西斯操控了。”

刹那间，所有疑云被解开，仿佛拼图归位。梦境中围绕帕尔帕廷的强烈蓝色闪电不单是电镀武器那么简单——它是原力闪电。他的爱人会死在希斯尊主手上。

“安纳金！”随着安纳金霍地转身奔走，欧比旺在后头叫道。安纳金十万火急地跳上自己的快捷交通，往帕尔帕廷的住所疾驰而去。

“安纳金——等一下！”他徒然叫道。

——————

最高议长的办公室一片寂静。看起来略阴险的红袍保安默然让他进去，他们日夜坚守着议长，不曾离开一步。

安纳金经常为帕尔帕廷对侍卫的讨厌感到好笑。他之所以如此讨厌侍卫，正是因为他们的必要性。议长说，自己“知道他们的重要性”，但对被“侵犯”的私人空间感到烦躁。于是他把侍卫们雕像一般安插下来，成为的房子的一部分。他们的面具与帕尔帕廷收藏的那些模型无二致，袍子的颜色与猩红的地毯完美相配。在安纳金看来，这令他们更为瘆人。对此，议长只是笑着说，希望其他人能欣赏他的审美。

帕尔帕廷房内开着灯，在温红色地毯上投下阴影。此地的沉静令安纳金莫名躁动不安，浑身不自在。

议长在窗边伫立，望着远方。一只苍白的手掌抚摸着透明的钢铁。他穿了简单的黑色锦缎，许是在向科洛桑争夺战中的牺牲者致意。

看到安纳金，他脸上闪过惊讶，但高兴如往常。绝地在他身后站着。浓烟弥漫在科洛桑上空，把傍晚弄得犹如深夜。“你看到了么，安纳金？”帕尔帕廷由衷地说。“他们对我们宏伟的城市做了些什么？”他挣扎着克制情绪。“我们不能允许......不能眼睁睁看着......”

安纳金的双臂环住议长，把他稍稍往后拉。这都不重要，他想说，我在意的只有你一人。此言的自私使安纳金惊骇，这与绝地的教义南辕北辙。更令他害怕的是，它完全是他的真实想法。

“绝地们查出西斯尊主的所在地了。”安纳金突然说。帕尔帕廷猛吸一口气。“他们认为他是你的圈内人士。”

“此话当真？”议长问，平和的语调没有一丝起伏。“你确定么 ？”

“我确定......而且......我觉得，那西斯尊主已经对你起了杀心。”


	9. 歌剧之夜

两名绝地盘脚坐在昏暗冥想室中的柔软米黄色座位上，面向彼此。

温杜大师身体前倾，黑暗的眸子在微光中变得混沌不透明。“天行者和帕尔帕廷的关系是哪种性质？”他严肃地询问欧比旺。

“这......比较复杂。“欧比旺皱着眉说。年轻的大师组织着思维，陷入瞬间沉默。“安纳金对议长......有着很深的依恋，他们是多年好友。”

梅斯温杜消化这信息。“当心点安纳金，”他前倾身体，说。“但尤其要提防着帕尔帕廷。他对安纳金的影响力不容小觑，且万分危险。”

“但安纳金是天选之子......”

“那就更该小心外人的影响。”

对不起，安纳金，欧比旺悲伤地想，事情不再只关于你，世界也不会一直围绕你转。为了绝地的利益......

“有些事，我还没有告诉您。”欧比旺迟疑着说。

“哦？”

“安纳金他......对议长有爱慕之情。“

梅斯温杜盯着他，“你......确定？”沉默了好一会，他狐疑道。

“是的。”

”那情况比我想象中还要糟。”

——————

安纳金飞快冲到500共和国，与帕尔帕廷的对话在脑海中盘旋。

议长已经收揽了太多权利，欧比旺说，委婉地指责其野心膨胀。

他们怎么敢指责帕尔帕廷，说他什么......专制？那男子为共和国付出了所有！为了民主呕心沥血，险些把自己压榨干净。他每天都忙得焦头烂额，才不会想要额外的权利呢。爬上床时，他总是精疲力竭，除了睡觉再无精力顾及他。

欧比旺似乎只想棒打鸳鸯，他以故弄玄虚的警告和模糊的话语对议长泼脏水，说他居心叵测。欧比旺不该执着于自己的偏见，安纳金生气地想。

安纳金加速，深蓝色的眸子眯成线。也许那希斯尊主并非杀害他挚爱的凶手，或许，对他下杀手的会是——？安纳金猛刹车，轮胎在地上吱吱作响。他怎么能这样想？安纳金擦擦眼睛，他一定是脑子不清楚，得补觉了。

————————

夜还很长。安纳金抵达帕尔帕廷的私人降落坪时，太阳刚沉到地平线下方。天空开始转为淡粉色，但安纳金看得出，今晚的夕阳将壮观而辉煌。

当安纳金走进房子，帕尔帕廷正坐在舒服的黑色沙发上，背对安纳金。听到脚步声，他缓缓站起，转向他。

安纳金止住脚步。议长盛装打扮，这么说还真有些怪。拖地的斗篷黑色猫石眼般闪烁，及地的袖子和腰带镶着金边，里头是暗紫色的衣服。安纳金生出伸手触摸的欲望，这上好的布料一定手感极佳。

“你看起来......”华丽，美妙，闪闪发光！但出口的却是“就像君临天下的王者。”

帕尔帕廷咯咯笑了。“这不是我的本意，安纳金。”

“我是说，这身看起来太棒了！”

“我可以不计较你的失言，但有个条件。”议长说，唇边流连一丝微笑。

“什么？”安纳金说着在黑色沙发的扶手上坐下。

“你得陪我去看芭蕾舞剧。”

“但......”安纳金咧嘴笑了。“我对芭蕾一窍不通啊！”

“那你的文化教育就在今晚拉开序幕。”

——————

两人走上银河剧院铺着地毯的台阶，被议长的侍卫包围。在一群精心打扮的人群中，安纳金强烈觉得自己像外星人。他听到远方乐队的调音声。安纳金按捺下挽住帕尔帕廷臂弯的冲动。他想对所有向议长恭敬问好与友好搭讪的人宣布：他是我的！

帕尔帕廷颔首，微笑，不紧不慢地走上阶梯。稳重中别有一番慵懒的风情。他小心地拉起袍子，轻盈优雅地姿态令安纳金看直了眼。“别这么紧张，”他小声对安纳金说。“你是来享受的。”

“你确定？”安纳金悒悒地说，引来议长抓狂的叹气和白眼。

————————

帕尔帕廷清楚知道安纳金永远无法真正欣赏今晚所见的艺术。绝地对新人的文化剥削简直骇人听闻。两人坐在议长的私人包厢里。帕尔帕廷敢肯定，若非对绝地凝神静气的窍门烂熟于心，安纳金会如坐针毡。身旁坐着焦灼的安纳金，帕尔帕廷的蒙卡拉观感也大受影响。

中场休息来得十分及时。

“话说，”帕尔帕廷在中场灯升起时对安纳金说。“你觉得这剧情怎么样？”当然，我不指望你欣赏得来。

“我......呃......觉得很不错。”哦，真的么？

“其实，它让我想到了‘达斯普雷格斯的悲剧’。”承认吧，刚才的叙事你是一点也没看懂......

“达普雷格斯？”安纳金鹦鹉学舌般重复了一遍，眉头微皱，“他是个西斯吧？”

帕尔帕廷换了个更舒服的坐姿。“是的，虽然我不认为你听过他的事。你的绝地老师们可不会跟你讲这个。”

“他怎么了？”安纳金好奇地问。

“相传，达斯普雷格斯是世上最厉害的黑暗尊主之一。他把思维和目光往内转，参透了天地奥秘，看穿了自然的规律，由此掌握生命之力，成为生命的主人。大家都说，他可以直接操控纤原体来创造生命。武装着‘从无到有’的知识，挽救生者大概是件易事，你说呢？”

安纳金瞪大眼睛，指甲深深刺进椅子的柔软扶手中。一切都简单得令人生厌，帕尔帕廷得意洋洋地想。

“......超越死亡的力量？”安纳金喃喃自语，感到不可思议。

哦，是的，亲爱的男孩，比生死之力强多了。莫担心，有了这种力量，你就能拯救心爱的议长了......

他们无言坐了会，看着构成舞台的闪耀的0-G泡泡。

“所有......接下来发生了什么？”安纳金打破沉默，强打精神。

“不管怎么说，那是个悲剧。普雷格斯获得无上的力量后，他唯一的恐惧便是失去它。因此，为了保护力量，确保它传承下去，他找了个徒弟，倾囊相授......”

“然后呢？”

帕尔帕廷戏剧化地耸耸肩，脸上是紧绷的假笑。“然后，他徒弟在睡梦中将其杀之。” 他言简意赅地说。“这是普雷格斯万万没想到的。真是富有讽刺性的悲剧，就连最厉害的西斯尊主都无法逃离死亡。”

“那徒弟哪去了？”

他决定从政。“哦，他啊，”帕尔帕廷说。“他继续修炼，成为西斯界最厉害的尊主......”

议长抚平了自己的袍子，闭目养神一小会。

“所以说，”安纳金缓缓开口，好像在品味每个字的重量。“这只对普雷格斯来说是悲剧，对他徒弟来说是好结局......”

啊，我的孩子，以后你就会发现，这是很多西斯故事的共同点。“噢......这样看的话......是的，你说的不错，但我从没有这样想过。”我自然想过，但我可不能告诉你，对吧？

“要是，”安纳金坐起身，几乎压制不住兴奋之情。“这不止是传说......会不会真有人拥有此等神功？”

帕尔帕廷等了一会，吊足安纳金的胃口，享受绝地脸上的渴望。“哦，我......非常肯定......普雷格斯是个真实存在的人。若他的力量有传承者，那人必然是整个银河系最强大的人之一，更不必说，此君几乎算得上长生不死......”

“长生不死......”这个词沉重地悬挂在空中。

“我要怎么找到他？”安纳金问，他快喘不上气了，扩张的蔚蓝眸子探究地望进帕尔帕廷的眼睛。

“我还真说不准。” 帕尔帕廷轻松地说，垂下眼睑，转移视线。乐队的声音吸引了他的注意力。你有整个第二场的时间好好思考我的话，好好享受。

观众的喧哗声渐渐平息，灯光暗淡下去，把他们笼罩在黑暗里。安纳金汗涔涔的手穿过座椅，与议长的握紧在一起。后者盯着舞台，视线从未偏离，貌似沉浸其中。

——————

“订好了是什么意思？”安纳金对议长的料事如神感到烦躁，他就那么好猜么？

他们在铺上白布的桌边坐下，面对彼此。这是科洛桑上层最名贵的餐馆之一，只招待名媛望族。圆形房间的所有墙壁都是透明钢铁做的，科洛桑的景致尽收眼底。主顾和侍者用房间中央的透明电梯进出用餐区，蛮有排场。每张桌上有一棵小而细长的铁树，上面覆盖的不是叶子，而是灯珠，把灯光反射在棱角分明的玻璃杯和擦亮的餐具上。

安纳金和帕尔帕廷是唯二的顾客，红卫兵们站在房间弯沿的间距里，宛如镇守防线的士兵。

帕尔帕廷意味深长地挥动他苍白的手，那就像魔术师的手，赏心悦目。“诶，我只是确信，只要好好跟你说，你就不会拒绝我。”

安纳金试了试盘子里的东西。除了颜色（紫），他对眼前事物一无所知。但议长会带他来的地方，食物一定是稀罕物，贵得半死。“你这么自信真的好吗？”嘴里嚼着紫色食物，他假正经地说。

帕尔帕廷靠在椅背上，安纳金能在浅色眸子里看到自己的倒影。“哦......你不认为，我的自信恰如其分么，安纳金？”

安纳金弱弱地看着盘子，突然有些害羞。帕尔帕廷笑着啜饮一口美酒。

“呃，我不得不承认。”安纳金红着脸赞成。“你有种奇特的魔力，让我无法拒绝。”

“别拍马屁了！”

“话说回来，”安纳金摩擦着后颈。“你手上这些小动作......”

议长挑眉，眼里满是询问的意思，把双手交叉放到桌上。

“实在太......难以置信的柔美了！”安纳金激情澎湃地诉说着对爱人的欣赏。帕尔帕廷直直看着他，似乎不明白他所指谓何。“别人都没有你的优雅高贵！你把手放在胸前，每个动作都这么风骚雅致。”

“我竟没发现。”议长说着，无意识地把安纳金所形容的动作完美呈现。

——————

他们坐在帕尔帕廷的私人航天巴士，来到500 共和国。两人在光滑的皮革上紧挨着坐下。年长男子稍稍靠在安纳金身上，深色的袍子飘到他腿上，撩动得他心旌动荡。安纳金幸福得头晕，所要的一切都触手可及。他希望这一天永远不要结束。

但你不该这么做，脑海里的一个声音说，与欧比旺的声音神似。你是个绝地武士，不能动情，尤其是对你的上司——共和国最高领袖！

呵呵，那又如何？我有何畏惧？

航天巴士轻轻触地，安纳金搀扶着帕尔帕廷下车。一进屋，把侍卫支走，两人便陷入热吻。这个吻细腻而缓慢，他们细品着对方的嘴唇，隐约还能尝到舌尖香醇的美酒。

他们帮彼此脱下衣物。但当帕尔帕廷开始解开斗篷，安纳金摇摇头，径直把柔软裤子松开。“就这样别动。”他喘息着低语，把自己的衣服抛到房间另一头。

在床上倒下，上乘丝绸摩擦着安纳金裸露的皮肤。饥渴难耐，安纳金强硬进入了帕尔帕廷的小/穴，苍白的皮肤令他爱不释手。议长吃痛，叫出声。安纳金有力的手掌游走在爱人身上，伸进议长袍子里，往下探去。

这才是他真实的世界，这才是他生存的意义，其他东西皆一文不值。

——————

当帕尔帕廷被压在绝地身下，重重地摩擦着床垫，各种颜色在他视线里烧灼跳跃。他的指甲滑过床单，血管悸动，关节发白。被安纳金炽烈的激情侵袭，思维盾牌遭到动摇，只能挣扎着维持。

苦苦压抑，抓住残存的控制，眼泪滑下他脸庞。但安纳金再度发起攻势，愈加猛烈。帕尔帕廷的自制力烟消云散，力量瞬间犹如决堤水坝。

——————

一波无与伦比的力量击中了安纳金。它在他身边旋转，向情爱中几近精神错乱的绝地传送千万种情绪，犹如雷电雨涌过他心头。它触碰到绝地的力量，使他晕头撞向，紧紧抓住帕尔帕廷。他们一起动了起来，血和精液减缓了疼痛。那黑暗的神秘力量如波涛，围绕着他们起伏；又恰似浓烟，包裹着他们转圈。极具上瘾性。

但当这一瞬间逝去，奇异的力量也消失不见。安纳金兀自猜测着，它究竟是何物。


	10. 绝地陨落

你房里有张图片  
在海洋般的床上方浮现  
承上 启下  
入目皆是泣血的红艳

这是暧昧的时刻——天刚微微亮；但对早期的鸟儿来说，依然是黑夜的地盘。帕尔帕廷和安纳金在大床中央躺着，赤身裸体，搂抱纠缠在一起。

房间是温暖的深红茧子，温度调到两人最适宜的点，让依偎的爱侣舒适地在闪闪发亮的丝绸下睡得香甜。朦胧转醒的安纳金把怀中人拉近了些。感受着对方的呼吸，内心升起前所未有的安宁和愉悦。帕尔帕廷的脑袋窝在安纳金肩上，柔软的白发触到安纳金的皮肤。

“你醒了么？”安纳金柔声问，沉睡使嗓音低沉而沙哑。帕尔帕廷从他身上抽走，躺回自己枕上。他睁开眼，眸色在暗光中呈现出深灰。

“怎么了，安纳金？”他睡音浓厚地小声问，顺手把被单拉上苍白肩头，缩在里面。

“我能问你一个奇怪的问题么？”当两人一同深深陷进葡萄酒色的被单里，安纳金悄悄问。呢喃轻柔，像爱人间的秘密谈话。

“当然了。”帕尔帕廷说。

“这个嘛，昨晚我们......做那个的时候......你有没有感觉到什么不对劲？”安纳金一本正经地问。

帕尔帕廷发出嘶哑的笑声。“安纳金，你说的是什么话！”他转而躺平，看着巨大的画像。殷红如斯，宛如杜鹃泣血。“讲真的，若你说的是原力，那问我真是找错了人了，你知道我没有那能力。”

仰望那荒谬的虚荣心  
你把自己放在头等位置  
处心积虑提着我的线  
放纵在毛骨悚然的欲海里

“我知道......“安纳金说着也转过身。”昨晚，我的确感觉到了什么......一种陌生的力量，似乎威力无穷。”

帕尔帕廷眨眨眼。“奇哉怪哉，你觉得那是什么？”

“它充满......黑暗。但没有恶意，就是纯粹的邪恶......而且试图把我变得邪恶。”安纳金的手指穿过散开的金发。

“呃，也许当时磁场不对，吸引了什么吧。说起来，这貌似是种奇怪的引诱手段。”

——————————

帕尔帕廷穿着一袭黑丝睡袍，坐在洗手间小小的软垫板凳上，墙上灯碟在红色大理石上闪现出碧绿和栗色的痕迹。他伸手拿过一只锯齿分明的梳子梳理头发，手却落入温暖的大手中，梳子被夺走。

“让我来。”耳边深沉的声音说。议长对镜微笑，安纳金小心梳过心上人的白发。然后坐在浴缸一侧，静静看着帕尔帕廷梳妆打扮。走出房间，议长就不再独属他一人，而是共和国最有权力的男子，众人巴结的对象了。

打扮过程比他想象中要繁琐。帕尔帕廷让两只机器人为他穿上精致华丽的衣服。他笑着站在那任由机器人摆布的样子让安纳金感到有点不舒服。

若我能控制颜料  
我会把你这尊陶瓷雕像收藏  
精致的柔软美人  
大大眸里是玻璃的蓝色

当天早上，当安纳金抵达绝地学院，欧比旺气势汹汹质问他。“你知不知道自己做了什么？”

“你在说什么？”安纳金闷闷不乐看着他。

“我在说什......安纳金！那场芭蕾晚会！”欧比旺快抓狂了。

“你怎么知道的？”安纳金不甘示弱，愤愤不平地回复。

“安纳金，狗仔队的天职便是在这些地方蹲点，把重要人物的感情状态爆料出去！”

“我没想到......议长邀请了我，所以我才......”

“那你昨晚彻夜不归，上哪去了？”欧比旺犀利地问。

“这......与你无关。”安纳金怒火中烧。“你怎么突然对我的私生活如此感兴趣？”

“因为我想知道你是不是在最高议长的床上如梦的！”大厅顿时里鸦雀无声，大家都盯着安纳金。

安纳金脸上火辣辣地烧灼，呼吸急促。大家都在等着他否认，但他的舌头像打了结似的，脑袋一片混沌。“我......”他试着说。“我......呃......”他浑身颤抖，目光飘忽。

“安纳金，”欧比旺平静地说，把手放在前徒弟肩头。“这是大忌，可能要驱逐出院的。”

杀戮和血腥会停止  
备受折磨的灵魂会获得自由  
划伤的嘴唇能强颜欢笑  
大家都将安然无恙

安纳金站在绝地委员会房中央，“你不能这么做！”他绝望地喊。“你不能这样对我！”

“安纳金，你爱帕尔帕廷议长么？”温杜大师严肃地问，漆黑眸子似乎探进了安纳金灵魂深处。

安纳金看着地上的画。“......是的。”他幽咽着说。

“那你就得选择。”尤达微小而闪烁的全息图说。“你得在绝地和议长间做出抉择，否则内心将无法获得平静。”长长的耳朵微微下垂。年迈大师布满皱褶的脸上浮现忧伤的笑容。

安纳金看着暗影缭绕的灰色天空，咬着嘴唇强忍泪水。为什么？为什么难受的总是他？欧比旺怎么能出卖他？他直挺挺地站起来，不看师傅。耳边是远方雨滴淅沥敲打透明钢铁的声响。

最终，他发现自己只能给出一个答案。

“我......我选择爱情。”安纳金的声音颤抖但坚定。

震惊的寂静在大厅里回荡。安纳金如临梦境，恍恍惚惚地想：这些人肯定没想到，我会为了帕尔帕廷放弃学院......

“那请上交你的光剑。”梅斯温杜郑重道。

人生犹如一幅画像  
从很早以前开始创作  
我理应尝试欣赏这种风格  
光影的对比有趣至极

安纳金坐在议会底部的议长私人等待室里。内心觉得麻痹而受伤。他做了什么？他到底做了什么？一波波叩问在心里呐喊回荡。如今，他失去了绝地武士的身份，是无名小卒。安纳金疯狂地想念他的光剑！它的消失宛如朋友的离去，令人惆怅空虚......

随着议长的指挥台降落到办公室，声响不绝于耳，洪水似的泛滥。人们热烈讨论什么——修订法之类的玩意。但安纳金听不进去，他木然坐在那等待。终于，柔软的手抚上肩头。

“来吧。”那温暖的声音安抚着他破碎的内心。

我爱你的曲子  
命运苍白的手指  
黑暗瀑布的色泽  
傻傻地上钩

“安纳金，你怎么了？”当他们单独回到议长的主办公室，帕尔帕廷问。

“学院的人......”扑到议长怀里，安纳金止不住眼泪。“他们让我选择......”他紧紧搂住帕尔帕廷，仿佛一松开，爱人便会烟消云散。

“选择？”帕尔帕廷小心地问。

“他们让我在你和原力间做选择......我......”安纳金喘着气，泪如雨下。不断颤抖的湿黏手掌穿过爱人柔软的头发，寻求慰籍。

“哦？”帕尔帕廷急剧地说，似乎有点过于渴望。

安纳金缓缓抬头看着议长。“我选了你。”他喃喃地说，好像有些难以置信。

“他们正式把你赶出来了？”帕尔帕廷以冰冷僵硬的声音说，让安纳金感到陌生。

“不，我离开了。”安纳金直截了当地说，不明白帕尔帕廷为何如此反常。

帕尔帕廷笑了，却不是友善的笑，而是爬行动物缓慢的咧齿笑。眯起的眼睛如冰块片片。“很好，”他说。“很好，安纳金，你不需要他们。”

他从愣住的安纳金身边走开，步履轻盈，脱离了他的范畴。在前绝地看来，爱人似乎突然荡开，一下飘到很远的地方去，成为栗色海洋上的灰暗形状，遥不可及。

“安纳金，”他听到遥远的声音说。“我想告诉你很久了......”他微微叹息，荡近了些，“绝地......在谋逆造反。”

“造反？”安纳金傻了，“这不可能......”

“恐怕是真的，安纳金......你瞧，他们快拆穿我的真实身份了。”帕尔帕廷嘴角一抿，露出奸笑。

“你什么意思？”短短一天里，安纳金第二次问出这个问题。

“安纳金，”议长笑了，蓝色眼睛如卡米诺海洋上的光亮。“我就是西斯尊主。”

起初，这些话在粉色薄唇上漂浮，无法组成连贯意思。我是那西斯尊主。

“你......！”安纳金几乎叫出声。“怎么会是你？你......你不可以骗我......！”他膝盖一软，坐倒在地上，歇斯底里地抽泣着。整个房间模糊不清，扭曲异常......直到所有颜色混在一起猛烈盘旋。

“这是必要的，安纳金，否则你不会到我身边来。”那双柔软的手伸下去抚上安纳金脸颊。“哦，安纳金，我是你的所有，你回不去了。”

“我这就回学院去！”安纳金嘶喊。“我要把你的事告诉他们！”

“啊，亲爱的孩子，那有什么好？”那声音靠近，对他说。“尤其对你而言。你觉得，我死之后——他们会原谅一个杀害弱女子的绝地武士吗？”他的声音毒品般丝滑，亲吻般柔软，不带一丝起伏。

“我没有......”

“你知道你做了什么。你肯定记得吧，是你自己来找我的。而我如愿伸出了援手。现在，轮到你帮我点忙了。”

今夜，你将带我出门  
但你把我的心装进牢笼  
在画纸上涂抹我干涸的血  
直到余留的只剩愤怒

那熟悉而温暖的身体被他抱在怀里。安纳金紧紧搂着议长，不住地哭泣，因为他实在六神无主。

“安纳金......”阴森森的声音说。“我有个礼物给你。”

房间似乎劈成两半，消失无踪，巨大的黑色湖泊取而代之。安纳金觉得自己站在深渊边缘，底下是无尽的乌黑浪花。只消纵身一跃，掉入冰凉水中，便再也无需考虑别的。

突然，一股欲望在心里升腾，那便是他心之所愿。

安纳金允许自己直直坠落，任由力量把他吞噬。他满心平静地在深海漂浮，因意识到自身的坚不可摧而有持无恐。

关键在于程度  
怒火从猩红转至漆黑  
你亲眼所见 亲手所做  
永远无法抹去 无能撤回


	11. 黑暗

安纳金在帕尔帕廷的卧室中醒来。一睁眼，占据视线的赫然是红色画卷中样凝成的黑袍人。命运——万物之主。

犹如绝地的逻辑拼图，一切都清晰明了。胆汁在安纳金喉咙里升起，不，这是西斯的逻辑拼图。几千条生命、星际战争......只为了......帕尔帕廷？纳布是无辜的么？一切都是他的算计和操纵吗？

但你说......安纳金头痛欲裂的脑袋里传来一个声音：你说过，一切都不重要，除了帕尔帕廷......现在，你发现他也把自己放在第一位，这能怪他吗？

“安纳金。”滑如丝绸的声音说。“安纳金，西斯相信宇宙由自身开创，若你能控制自己，就能控制宇宙。”柔软的手伸过去，触碰安纳金粗糙的脸颊。帕尔帕廷轻笑。“你还无法控制自身情绪。你能运用它——但不能驯服它，这是你的弱点。”

安纳金坐起，打量床边悠闲的男子。帕尔帕廷的袍子是深红的，似乎把他苍白的脸照映得更无血色，唯一有生气的是紧致的粉红嘴唇。

“那你呢？”安纳金生气地问。“我怀疑，你根本没有感情！”即使冰封，安纳金仍感觉得到议长体内汹涌的力量海洋。

下垂的蓝眼睛凝视烦躁的安纳金，犹如博学的壁虎。“哦，是的，我有感情。我当然有。我只是把它们深埋心底，不轻易亮出来，必要时才示人。”他舔了舔嘴唇。“安纳金，除非你学会把感情装在熔炉里，不被它左右，你将永远无法拥有真正的力量。你有巨大的能量，但那是失控绝地烈火般的激情，而不是西斯冷静高效的谋略。”

“你不是我师傅！”安纳金狠狠地说，把被单扔到一边，大步穿过房间。夜空中的车辆如萤光鱼川流过漆黑的科洛桑天空。

“你不认为我是？”帕尔帕廷以一贯的平静态度说，令安纳金更焦躁。议长缓缓站起，一步步向他走去，到他面前停下。“早在你尚未意识到的从前，我便已经是你的师傅......从一开始，我就掌控着你的命运。我的意志支配着你，即使你挣扎逃避，也无法否认这事实。”苍白嘴唇轻蔑地卷曲，帕尔帕廷转身走开。

“每件事的发展都在我的掌握中，一切都是我的计划！”

安纳金骤然窥见帕尔帕廷的弱点。那完美概念中极微的裂痕，有朝一日若不谨慎处理，也许将化为巨坑。这弱点便是虚荣心。帕尔帕廷自尊心重。你也是，安纳金内心的声音说，但议长的虚荣大不相同。他记得帕尔帕廷让机器人伺候的傲慢神情——此君便是这样睥睨宇宙的。

“连我们的爱也是？”安纳金问。“连那个也是计划好的？”

帕尔帕廷停下，纤细的双手挥动着，似乎在轻轻试探空气。“不......”他若有所思地低语，“那在计划之外......”

安纳金骤然向前，死死攥住帕尔帕廷肩头，几乎吼出声。“你究竟有没有丝毫真心？”声音雪球似地直线变大，“你简直像台机器，全是电线和轮胎......你到底还是人吗？！”

议长闭眼，微弱的颤抖穿过身体，在厚重袍子下几乎无法察觉。“......是的......”他细若蚊声地说。

“那你怎么做得出这种事？”

帕尔帕廷仰头看安纳金。淡蓝色眼睛流连远方，宛若在背诵许久前的一课。

“西斯们不同于创造光明的绝地武士，我们不创造黑暗，而是运用宇宙诞生前便存在的黑暗。这就是为什么两个西斯比一千个绝地更有威力——因为黑暗比最耀眼的太阳还广阔得多。所有星星终将陨落......但黑暗一直存在。”

“我说的说你！”安纳金怒气冲冲地说。“那些丧尽天良的事......你怎么说得过去！”

帕尔帕廷笑了，声调夸张尖锐，在安纳金听来有些精神错乱。“哦，安纳金！”他继续笑，身体前倾，温热呼吸扑在安纳金颈上有些痒。

“你有时真是傻得可爱。关键在于......”他近乎堂皇地说，“如何让事情合理化。对于断送在你手上的一条命，你作何感想？告诉我，然后我会向你阐述我的思路。”

帕德梅，安纳金想：我有什么理由？“她......她背叛了我。”他弱弱地说。

“她在乎你么？”帕尔帕廷尖锐地问。

“不......她践踏了我的信任。”

“正是如此，安纳金，而背叛和自私一直是人性的本质。这就是为什么我不在乎千万条丧失的生命——他们也不在意我。每个人内心深处都同等自私。我望出窗外，”他挥动苍白手掌，“看到生命的黑色迷雾。它在某些人体内稀薄，在其他人那蓬勃。人性本恶是简单的事实，光明才是畸形的。”

一阵颤栗穿过安纳金身躯......他岂可相信这个？实在荒谬可怕。

“每个人都有好的一面。”安纳金言简意赅地说。“只要擦亮眼睛去看。”

“这更证明了我的话，安纳金。”帕尔帕廷摇着花白头颅，说。“你压根无需刻意挖掘邪恶，也不必在明亮的灯光中寻觅黑暗。因为它一直在那守侯，从未消失或离开。”

“我......你是怎么变成这样的？”

帕尔帕廷靠近安纳金，窝在他怀里。两人的关系仿佛斗转星移，又好似维持不变。“我跟你走过的道路是一样的，安纳金。”他耐心地解释，“疼痛、苦难、死亡。我母亲......她......”他戛然而止，紧抿嘴唇，加深了唇边线条。

“你母亲......”安纳金鹦鹉学舌般地说，好奇心被激起。

“这已无关紧要。”帕尔帕廷坚定地说。“她和我父亲早已作古。我年幼便当了普雷格斯的徒弟，开启旅程完成命定的使命。我母亲只是个无足轻重的女人。”

“不，这很重要!”安纳金激昂地说。“明白爱的意义很重要！你真的体会过爱的感觉吗？”

“若你口中的爱是故事里感情用事的痴话，那我没经历过。”帕尔帕廷轻蔑一哼。“现实中的爱情一如所有勾当，都掺杂个人利益。我向你担保，这些年来，我在此方面的经验多了去。”

“但你说的不是爱！”安纳金锲而不舍。“我爱你！我甘愿为你献出生命！......这是纯粹的，没有任何利害关系！只是本着一颗爱你的心。”

议长把安纳金推开。“纯粹的爱？孩子，世上没有这玩意。”他往后一退，眼睛定在安纳金看不见的地平线上。“这根本不存在......”他重复道。随着他离开房间的脚步，厚重的深红袍子瑟瑟作响。

——————

“你确定我们做对了？”欧比旺抚摸着下巴说。“这太冒进。”

“你要相信绝地委员会，欧比旺。”梅斯温杜冷静地说。“安纳金的个人交战已了。但他还可以向我们提供帮助。”

“帕尔帕廷已对绝地丧失信任——你怎知他不会阻碍我们的计划？”

“最高议长爱权如命，爱着自己对天选之子的影响力。所以他不会察觉危险。安纳金会帮我们的。”


	12. 脆弱的议长

“声名远扬的最高议长似乎没有我们想的那么禁欲。要知道，现在大多数政客身边都会有几个外貌出众的副手，而帕尔帕廷向来注意形象，没有此类风流韵事。但，如今真相疑似浮出水面，我们亲爱的议长注意的貌似不止公众形象，还有秘密情人的感受！此君是位年轻绝地，按年龄看都能当议长的孙子了！

战功赫赫的老兵安纳金天行者（25岁）是许多年轻绝地的榜样。他的少年岁月多数奉献给了共和国，勤勤勉勉为人民办事。万万没想到，他的服务范围和对象竟如此惊人。

绝地学院和最高议长的办公室对此皆拒绝回应。但据我们所知，天行者近期因不明原因被绝地团体驱逐。绝地对恋爱的严苛态度众所周知，然而这次情况特殊：议长向来洁身自好，如今与天行者出双入对，想必感情非同一般。为了共和国领导人的幸福，绝体学院也该宽容点啊！

这段时间，年轻的前绝地和议长更是恩爱异常，时不时一起用餐，出席银河歌剧院的演出......”

安纳金差点把全息投影机扔到房间另一头。这压根是无中生有嘛！那些见鬼的记者......安纳金叹了口气，转身，眼不见为净。一周来，他一直悒悒不乐地在帕尔帕廷的公寓里晃悠。帕尔帕廷给他买了一些柔软的黑色实用衣物，与绝地袍子相似。安纳金觉得没必要更换靴子。议长坚持让安纳金去裁缝那走一趟，但前绝地目前还负隅抵抗着。

事实上，他有些手足无措。长大后他习惯于听从师傅的命令，服从学院的指示；小时侯则受控在瓦头手中。如今他获得了自由，随之而来的却没几分喜悦，反而觉得......丢失了意义。

议长好像在等待什么。每次看到安纳金心情不佳地坐在典雅的黑色沙发上，他就会微笑。然后转身，投入大量工作里。显然，他想要安纳金踏出第一步。

啊，安纳金软绵绵地倒回沙发上，想道：若我知道他要什么，还可以满足他，奈何不晓得。他知道帕尔帕廷是个邪恶的人......甚至超越邪恶本身 （若世上存在这种人的话）。整场克隆战争不过是攥权的借口，但这个认知没能改变他的感情。他想让心中的爱意蒸发；不过爱情从不是呼之则来挥之则去的。

我们的爱怎么会是假的？安纳金知道，议长对他并非无情。他肯定也爱我，前绝地想：没有人不可救赎。面前浮现最高议长的脸，那双淡蓝色眼睛被姜色框住、粉红的樱桃小嘴、苍白皮肤以及无比女性化的手......

安纳金颤抖了一下。有时，他觉得自己就在消失的边缘。这公寓就像异世界，一个与现实脱轨的红色子宫。没有人可以冷漠至此吧? 他心里不会完全没有爱吧？

安纳金坐了会，呆呆看着帕尔帕廷的雕像。门边传来“哔——”的一声，红墙的的一部分滑走，展现后面的屏幕。双手盘在胸前的欧比旺肯诺比出现在走廊上。

他内心交战，纠结着是否开门，堪堪起身走到门边。此门通往入口，安纳金知道，那里站着议长的两名禁卫。

欧比旺肯定知道帕尔帕廷这段时间在议会，因此可以断定：他是冲着安纳金来的。毕竟，要猜出前学徒的去向并非难事。

安纳金按下门边一按钮，开启通往入口处的声道。“让他进来。”他对侍卫说，带有一丝任性。

绝地大师走进时，安纳金正站在门前，全身散发“禁止入内”的不友好。

“议长在吗？”欧比旺轻快地问，但安纳金知道他对帕尔帕廷的行踪一清二楚。

“你要干什么？”安纳金犀利地问，暗色眸子暗涌热切，与前师傅的视线交错。

“我想谈谈。”欧比旺回答，仿佛这是银河里最正常不过的事，“但不是在这。”

“你就这么肯定我会答应？也许我对你已无话可说。”安纳金缓缓说。

“你天生的好奇心会促使你跟我走一趟。”绝地说，慈祥的面目露出洋洋得意的笑。

“哦？那你想在哪谈？”安纳金格外强调了“谈”这个字。实际上，他觉得他们不吵起来就算不错。

“来点吃的如何？”欧比旺说。

——————

在“德克斯小饭店”面对面坐下，安纳金瞟了眼四周，有些不习惯。这廉价厨房与平时的高级餐厅天壤之别，似乎提醒着他：分水岭已跨过，过去的岁月和未来的生活将天壤之别。帕尔帕廷要是看到安纳金点的那讷夫汉堡，一定会厌恶地闭起眼。当然，前绝地点餐只是为了拖延时间，不愿一上来就与欧比旺交锋。

不幸的是，安纳金太久没吃，对汉堡里的酱料全无把握。酱料滴落手腕，溅到衣服上。温文尔雅的形象毁于一旦。

“安纳金，”欧比旺严肃地说，先前装出来的轻松无处可寻。“你得明白，我们把你驱逐出去，还有另一个原因。”

安纳金保持沉默，盯着他。

“我们想引蛇出洞，让西斯尊主原形毕露。自科洛桑之战，我没就没有任何新线索。你与帕尔帕廷的关系对绝地是极大的优势。你与绝地断绝关系定能降低西斯的戒心，增加他露出马脚的几率。”

“你是说，那大庭广众下的羞辱......全是作秀？”安纳金难以置信。

“安纳金，听我说，你得放开自尊心，为大局着想啊。”

“不，你听好了，也许在你看来，这都是演戏——但我的选择是真的。”欧比旺怎么能这么说？他饱受折磨，历经煎熬的几天都是绝地的计划？“我在学院和议长间选择了议长，我对他是真心的！”

欧比旺望出窗外，盯着川流不息的空中交通。“我很抱歉，安纳金。”他懊悔道。“当时我不能告诉你。你不擅长隐藏情绪，异常表现会使伪装穿帮。我们也是不得已，对不起。”

“什么伪装？”安纳金骤然起身，硬邦邦地说。饭店里顿时鸦雀无声。

欧比旺正要回答，一位漂亮的艾里多尼安星女性走上前。“你是安纳金天行者么？”她匆忙地说，止不住胸膛里翻腾的笑声。

“我是，有何贵干？”安纳金有些疑惑，他敢肯定他们是初次见面。

“哦！”她惊叹道。“你真的在和议长上床吗？”

——————

当安纳金怒气冲冲地回到帕尔帕廷的公寓，发现入口处站着四名侍卫。但他不需要他们来告诉他主人到家了——帕尔帕廷不再把原力信号掩盖，前绝地在千里之外便能感应到深海般涌动的力量。

帕尔帕廷显然刚回家，还在跟斯莱默尔和其他侍从指纵着什么。议长在几个人中移动；对一个人说几句话，在对下一个说几句。一波字连绵不断地从一个人转向下一个人，不带停顿。他对每个人说过什么，接下来有何吩咐了然于心，毫无紊乱。

一肚子浊气的安纳金半途停下脚步，略带兴致地看着议长，直到他把侍从们送走。紫红和深赭相间的袍子，袖子在腰边收紧。耸起的肩头掩饰着帕尔帕廷不算高大的身板，但对安纳金而言，它更强调了爱人娇小的身材。

他真的很在意这个呢，安纳金想。有少人知道他穿了内增高......他怎么会没发现，这身高对我有不可抗拒的吸引力？

帕尔帕廷踏着小碎步靠近安纳金，张嘴——话未出口，安纳金就问。“你鞋号多少？”这不全是心血来潮；安纳金发现，打破帕尔帕廷冷静沉着外表的最好方法是不按常理出牌。

议长瞟了安纳金一眼，但安纳金脸上满是诚挚，看不出丝毫欺骗。

“七号。”帕尔帕廷缓缓说，仔细打量安纳金。

“......那你的具体身高？”安纳金趁热打铁地问，声音甜美；处于卖乖状态。

帕尔帕廷身体前倾，两人几乎碰到一起。“安纳金，”他平静地说。“别这样。”柔和的语气有几分危险，提醒着安纳金，给议长设套非上策。

“听说你接待了某人？”帕尔帕廷若无其事地说，离开安纳金身畔，坐到沙发上。

“是的，欧比旺来了一趟。”安纳金直白地说，希望自己的坦城能让议长放心，别深究。

“他有何可说？”帕尔帕廷唇边的薄笑没进入眼眸；它们冷漠似冰。

“来寻求原谅。”安纳金说。他尝试绕圈子，在不暴露真相的情况下说实话；帕尔帕廷会轻易探测出谎言。他对自己的隐瞒有些意外。我为什么包庇欧比旺？安纳金自问：难道我想背叛帕尔帕廷？

“那你让他得偿所愿了么？”议长调整着袍子。

“没有。”安纳金诚实地说，在忙于打理自己的帕尔帕廷身边坐下。

“啊，这样我就放心了。”帕尔帕廷略带讽刺地说。一如他所有意味不明的评价，安纳金无法明确指出这莫名的挖苦从何而来。

帕尔帕廷的小手放在膝上，安纳金注视着他手上凸出的血管，怔怔出神。它们就像雪地上的淡蓝色河流。他是个西斯尊主，安纳金对自己说。然而，直到此时此刻，当目光落在议长身上，这事实仍感觉匪夷所思。

他实在是个过分讲究的人，安纳金暗想。他无法相信这双纤细的手能做出任何暴力之举，甭提舞动光剑！还有，帕尔帕廷对很多事，比如衣物，可是挑剔的很呢。他浑身上下并无任何......战争气息。

安纳金被爱人的哄然大笑拉回现实。

“我的师傅也这么想。”帕尔帕廷笑道。“在这方面我让他失望透顶。我向来鄙视肢体打斗......实话说，我依然如此。”他把手举到空中，用凝视老朋友的眼神瞅他们。“脆弱表象有它的用处，安纳金。”

“我觉得你的手很漂亮。”安纳金脱口而出，轻轻把它们包裹在自己宽大的手掌里，举止温柔。

“西斯如宇宙一般多样化。”议长任由安纳金把他拉近，说。“但他们都是西斯。”

————————

脆弱表象有它的用处，帕尔帕廷暗笑。也不知该做到什么程度......说真的！关于母亲的回忆全是扯淡，谁叫这小子吃这套......到现在，安纳金扔觉得能用爱救赎我。全无新意......但与我的目的完美契合。

两人吻到一起，缓慢地品尝对方的唾液，旖旎缱绻。经过一周的分离，安纳金只想好好抱着他——当然，要让媒体相信他们的清白是天方夜谭！他们恨不得用最夸张的修辞把这对苦命鸳鸯的故事公布到银河的每个角落。

帕尔帕廷在他怀中很是满足。虽议长不想承认，但他确实喜欢被男子抱住，那强劲有力的臂弯让人欲罢不能。

“我爱你。”安纳金谓叹道，仿佛刚意识到这点。他完好而温暖的那只手以熟悉的方式穿过帕尔帕廷发丝。即使嘴硬不承认，他知道议长喜欢，甚至享受这动作。

“哦，安纳金......”议长轻轻地呼吸。西斯尊主与天选之子继续亲吻，一如普天之下热恋中的情侣。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 帕尔帕廷先生与鬼迷心窍的傻小子的故事仍在继续......


	13. 西斯所欲

安纳金在新飞机上狂欢陶醉，忘乎所以。它是从索罗苏布公司定制的，非常好用。腾空的感觉让安纳金宛如置身梦境；以前在绝地学院用的飞机不仅没这么顺手，也不具备此等亲密感。彻底拥有一样东西是种令人上瘾的感觉，尤其是这上等银色飞机。他一点也不为议长的阔绰难为情——钱虽然是他出的，飞机仍记在安纳金名下，跑不了。再说，他知道议长喜欢送他昂贵礼物，对情侣间的游戏乐在其中。他只需尽情享受即可。当他掀开飞机的黑色薄片，简直升上九霄云外。这玩意与战舰配备一般贵，但对帕尔帕廷而言不过九牛一毛。当他矜持地提出一缕，议长摆摆手，假正经地说“我的装备够多了，不差一个”。不得不说，得此大礼，安纳金心花怒放。

一如科洛桑上层的许多私人公寓，通往裁缝店的入口很隐秘。那一天，狂风大作；当安纳金踏出飞机，迎面的风吹乱了他的衣服和头发。他不可自抑地抚摸心爱的宝贝，方往高端的镀金大门走去。

里头是亮锃锃的接待室，以及巨大闪光的接待桌。胭脂俗粉的粉色提列克人坐在桌后，折腾闪闪发亮的长指甲。

“麻烦找一下安纳金天行者的预约。”安纳金看着接待室，以较为随意的口吻说。自从他成了名人，众人的态度大不相同。

“哦......马上！”她猛吸一口气，慌忙起身的同时差点把椅子弄翻。猛戳了桌上一个按钮，朝一组玻璃门挥挥手，“葛雷姆奇夫人会为您提供服务。”

逼近门口时，安纳金脑中闪过转身狂奔到飞机上，超速逃离这鬼地方的念头。但他强迫自己走下去，为不合理的恐惧感到气恼。

“进来吧！”似笑非笑的声音喊道，映入眼帘的是身着时髦灰裙的达格女性。她朝他走来，用四只手做了屈膝礼，中间身段瞬显突兀。安纳金惊讶地往后退，来者的热情和正式令他始料不及。

“呃......嗨。”安纳金尴尬地说，被她上流社会的腔调和亮晶晶的眼影搞得有些无所适从。她的作派与社会边缘的达格人们典型的拖腔以及那恶棍似的态度大相径庭。

葛雷姆奇小珠一样的眸子定格在安纳金身上，审视着他，进行某些透彻分析。她缓缓绕着他走，如老鹰评价猎物。“你的身材无疑是一等一的，气质也不错。”接着，她低俗地嗤笑，瞬间符合安纳金的刻板印象。“但你对此不知珍惜，白白浪费了一身财富！”她痛惜地摇摇头，把男子赶鸭子似的赶到全息投影机旁。“我看，议长殿下中意的应该是伊里多尼亚绅士的装扮吧，您说呢？”

“伊里多尼亚......”安纳金懵逼的大脑一时没回过神。“哦！呃......应该吧......”

她颔首，弹开投影机。“你瞅瞅这些......”

——————

安纳金以高速返回议长公寓时神清气爽。微风穿过金色头发，心情达到几周来的巅峰；新衣服时髦不说，保暖功能也不赖。

葛雷姆奇夫人给了他一整套衣服，适用于各个场合。日后，其中一个机器人将送货上门。目前，安纳金穿着黑色柔质的高领衬衫，闪亮的无袖黑皮夹克被胸前厚厚的皮带固定好。下半身是黑色的骑马裤，配上相衬的及膝黑靴。整体效果令他大为满意——不仅保持了昔日朴素的装扮，还得以在极大程度上与绝地学院的人区分开。

安纳金把飞机停放在议长的内部停放湾，不想在外头宽敞平台上引人注目。跳出交通工具，崭新靴子敲动地面的声音令人欲罢不能。安纳金大摇大摆地进入走廊，对一个标志的人类女孩眨眼，使她脸红不已。她的一只眼是罕见的异色瞳，大概是侍从之类的人。

当安纳金进入帕尔帕廷的公寓，撒特佩斯塔奇与他打了照面，傍身的是议长的情报主任，一名叫阿曼德艾撒德的黑发男子。佩斯塔奇一脸怒容。“帕尔帕廷呢？”安纳金问。

佩斯塔奇的不悦加深。“这边请。”他尽量和蔼地说，恭敬的声音在不耐烦的表情下突兀异常。带领其他两人穿过房间，修长的瘦骨嶙峋手指触碰平滑褐色的墙壁上平平无奇的一点，键盘冷不丁跳出。“说话。”他简洁地吩咐。

“你什么意思？”安纳金疑惑地问，一只手穿过乱糟糟的头发。

键盘上灯光闪过，露出里头的电梯。情报局主任立刻动身，但佩斯塔奇伸出手。“只限男孩入内。”

听到这个称呼，安纳金的暴脾气蠢蠢欲动，他想起小时候在奴隶主身旁的屈辱。伤疤也许会愈合，但仍不时隐隐作痛。他强压下胸中怒气，不想显得幼稚。进入电梯，发现外头两位目不转睛盯着他。这里究竟有多少秘门密道啊？活脱脱像旺普鼠集中营嘛！门急速关闭，安纳金在极度黑暗中感受着电梯的降落。

过了很久 （在安纳金看来），耳边回响着轻轻的嗡声，电梯停了。即使隔着不小的距离，安纳金也清晰感受到那强大的存在。他享受与议长原力相连的感觉，有些上瘾。猛然转身，发现双重门已悄无声息地敞开。他杵在那眨眼，让眼睛适应骤然充盈的光线。

当视线逐渐清晰，安纳金继续眨眼，不知眼前所见是真是假。他进入没有家具的巨大房间，触目所及皆是镜子般的黑色地板和墙壁。蓝色灯光从包裹着一系列六边形样的复杂圆形物体中照射下来。它在天花板上犹如浮雕，令安纳金想起蜘蛛的网。房间边缘看起来与议会室差不多高，以各式各样的武器装饰，有些安纳金见所未见。

蒙头斗篷下一个孤独的人影在房间中央坐着。安纳金感受到西斯体内深不可测的力量，瘦小身躯散发出的沉静很是惊人。随着安纳金的脚步声响彻房间，帕尔帕廷起身面向他。

“欢迎到来。”他在暗影重重的斗篷下说。安纳金想朝他走去，但议长做了个停止的手势。

“安纳金，”帕尔帕廷沙哑的声音在耳边响起。“是时候开始你的启蒙了。你的技能只能在勃然大怒时达到卓越，比如打败杜库伯爵那次。你必须掌握向内求索之道，方能了解如何吸收黑暗面的力量。”

安纳金一动不动站着，面前出现了两个帕尔帕廷。一个是庄严高贵的绅士，他热爱着银河系，同时得到银河系的爱戴；而另一个......家伙以他人的苦痛为乐，借此为灵魂提供养分。哪个是真的？或许两个都是假的，而真实的议长存在于两者中间。又或许，所谓真实根本是虚幻；无论温柔或残酷，帕尔帕廷只是谎言堆砌的形象，欺骗世人，更欺骗自己。

“我讨厌你。”帕尔帕廷低沉道。

“什么......？”安纳金从沉思被狠狠惊醒。

“你整天挂在嘴边的‘爱’只是不遗余力幻想下的产物。你实在大错特错——我从未爱过你。虚以委蛇地应承你不过是为了让你和恶心的绝地一刀两断。”

安纳金徒然地张嘴闭嘴，却无言以对，愤怒的泪水在深蓝眸中积蓄。“你在说谎！”他勉强挤出几个字。“你怎么能背叛我？......你！我全心全意地信任你，为你放弃了一切！你......你不能这么对我！”

“我当然可以。”帕尔帕廷平静的声音里有些自鸣得意，与气急败坏的安纳金相较，气定神闲得离谱。“安纳金，亲爱的，你太好猜了。”他开始狂笑，那笑声是安纳金噩梦中的地狱之音。

安纳金气愤难耐地浑身颤抖，他别开眼睛看着旁边的墙壁，无法直视袍中伤透他心的恶魔。

黑墙上亮光闪过，银蓝色刀锋吸引了安纳金的目光。对，脑子里的声音说：动手吧......

安纳金看着帕尔帕廷，那人脸上没有丝毫爱人的样子。这不是帕尔帕廷，分明是画中走出的命运，在嘲笑男子的脆弱。哈！他很快就笑不出来了！

他跃到一边，一股前所未有的力量攥住了他。安纳金从墙上夺下剑，跳到帕尔帕廷身侧，西斯光剑的尖端几乎碰到议长颈项。

帕尔帕廷淡然观察着，欢愉的咯咯笑就没停过。“很不错，安纳金。”他说。苍白手指稍微一动，剑便转出了安纳金死紧的手掌，整齐地归到原位。

安纳金咬紧牙关，怒火难消。西斯尊主轻轻把斗篷往后拉，浮现眼前的还是安纳金熟悉的脸——他的爱人回来了！裁剪得整整齐齐的白发一丝不苟、冰蓝的瞳色属于他心爱的议长。帕尔帕廷此时的表情恰似恼怒但慈爱的家长。

“哦，亲爱的孩子......”他安慰道，用柔软的手擦掉安纳金脸上滴落的泪珠。前绝地在不知不觉中已泪流满面。“我说的不是真的。但体会这受伤的感觉恐怕是领会信息的关键——你可感受到激情赋予你的力量？”

安纳金无言地点头，骤变超出了他的承受范围。“这次涌动的力量只是你未来能力的冰山一角，安纳金。拜我为师，我会让你看到全新的宇宙。”

但安纳金没法思考任何宏大计划或无上权力，他只捕捉到帕尔帕廷说的“我说的不是真的”。所以说，诛心之语非事实，只为了激起反应。

“别再有下次。”安纳金嘶哑着声音说。他闭起眼掩饰泪水。“我把你当做生命的中心，为你付出了所有——你不能翻脸不认人，把我的心挖出来捏个粉碎......”

帕尔帕廷叹了口气，薄唇扭动，带有一丝悔意。“我很抱歉，安纳金。也许我操之过急了，你还没准备好接受我的教导。”

“我准备好了！”安纳金斩钉截铁地说。“我只是需要确定......你的心意，而不是面对西斯尊主的狂欢。”

帕尔帕廷眼里的冰无声融化，眼睑下垂。“安纳金，西斯的力量在于其激情。若我对你表现得......冷淡，那是因为我的伪装术练到了炉火纯青的地步。我的名字——达斯西迪厄斯就与这项能力有关。我的天赋，别介意用词，在于操纵人心和隐蔽方面。与你一样，这种能力是从小训练起来的。要我忘记根深蒂固的训练可比你难得多，毕竟我比你大不止一点。”他舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，双掌合璧，紧紧靠在胸口。安纳金看出，这是议长困扰难受的讯号。

“无论如何，别再有下次了！”安纳金说着，跑到帕尔帕廷身边将他抱起。突然被男子抱起来转了几圈，帕尔帕廷小小吸了一口气，黑袍飞扬。“我不能失去你，我会发疯的。”安纳金紧紧抱着爱人，进行略带绝望的告白。

“你对我而言，”议长回复。“非常重要。若有朝一日要分离，我会非常想你。”

“我们上楼吧。”安纳金提议，拒绝放下帕尔帕廷，而是朝电梯走去。

“时候未到，安纳金。”帕尔帕廷平静地说。当安纳金恋恋不舍地把议长放下，他的小脚在闪亮的黑色地板上发出咔哒响。“首先，你要接受我的本性，才能避免类似的情况重演。动手吧。”

安纳金呆站了一会，瞪着帕尔帕廷娇小的身板。“我不能......”半晌后，他看着爱人疲惫眼边蔓延开的皱褶，千头万绪。没了他，我要如何独活？他突然记起之前的梦境。帕尔帕廷这么老了......他不能死！我不会允许他死的！我怎么能对他动手呢！？

“胡思乱想，安纳金。”议长说。“对我出手。我向你保证，我不会有事。你之前动过手的呀，现在再试一次。”他叹了口气。“你就把它想象成对打好了，师徒间的比试是绝地的常规操作，西斯亦然。”

安纳金知道自己得做点什么，但不太确定，愣愣地问。“怎么出手？”

帕尔帕廷抿唇。“啧啧，那些绝地实在过于重视武器。用原力攻击我，安纳金。激情就是你的武器。”

那圆润的声音引导安纳金走向心灵深处，仿佛遁入休火山燃烧的核心。他要做的是释放力量。安纳金感受到原力在周身旋转环绕，宛如在水中游泳。弯曲肩膀，安纳金双手向前一推，把一团隐形的原力球猛掷出去。帕尔帕廷熟练地闪到一边，好笑地挑了挑银色眉毛。

他们站着对视了几秒，然后安纳金再度出击。他意识到这与射击有不少异曲同工之处，要义在于预期目标的一举一动，然后杀他们个猝不及防。安纳金控制着原力，用愤怒把更强大的一波攻击凭空送去。

帕尔帕廷是个有经验的老师，面对安纳金小儿科的攻势纹丝不动。第二波投射直直穿过他，袍子轻轻飞舞，墙壁传来巨响；但给议长造成零点伤害。

安纳金咬紧牙关，他才没有这么弱！紧绷肌肉，他在跳向帕尔帕廷的同时朝他发射了一波能量。他要看看，以西斯尊主的实力，要如何应对他的步步紧逼。

一眨眼的功夫，帕尔帕廷一飞冲天，完美避开了降落的安纳金和一大波原力攻击。令安纳金大吃一惊的是，帕尔帕廷似乎定格在了空中——之前他只见过尤达大师完成类似的壮举。

帕尔帕廷优雅地降落，看着安纳金的眼神耀武扬威，挑衅意味浓厚：你就这点能耐？

安纳金不再磨蹭，在议长彻底站稳前向他冲去，正面交锋，激情飙升。然而姜还是老的辣，议长一出手便把他扔到房间另一头。

安纳金的脚狠狠撞在墙上，把几把铁耞撞下墙壁。他起身，一手一只；帕尔帕廷好整以暇举起一只手。安纳金警觉地感应到身后黑影闪过，是帕尔帕廷召来的权杖。他以铁耞死命抵抗猛烈攻势。随着权杖突兀地掉落，一只锃亮的鞋打到安纳金颈上，使他直直坠落在地。安纳金试图对围绕身边的一堆疑似暗黑能量的混沌玩意出手。那东西用手脚打出重击，让安纳金不胜负荷。

安纳金挣脱了所有束缚，深深沉入原力的黑暗面，试图袭击那旋转的黑色模糊物。体内的火山迎来爆发，迸发出前所未有的力量。他成功把议长逼到墙角，并险些撞上。

他们围绕着对方漂浮，宛若跳着什么别样的双人舞。安纳金放开武器，两人直接动手，扭打在一起。帕尔帕廷再次把安纳金扔到房间另一头。这次，他死死攥着安纳金，以确保他将结结实实撞上墙壁。武器洒落一地，但帕尔帕廷把安纳金靠墙悬在空中，令年轻男子动弹不得。

安纳金没法挣脱，也无法伤到帕尔帕廷分毫。正聚集着原力，那滑如丝绸的声音在耳边响起，仿佛满足猫咪的叫声在心头撩拨。“善用你的武器，安纳金。”唇上温暖而柔软的触感将他淹没。安纳金颤抖着加深了这个吻。顿时，一阵剧痛穿透他身躯，在镜子般的地上倒了个四脚朝天。

“别分心，安纳金。对手的弱点就是你的突破口。别对我手下留情，因为我不会手软......”

利用对手的弱点？安纳金思考着：帕尔帕廷的弱点究竟是什么？

自负。

——————————

帕尔帕廷轻而易举地挡下安纳金略为笨拙的攻击。前绝地血流如注，动作无可避免地慢了下来。嘴上说得威风，帕尔帕廷当然还是对安纳金放了水的——这是上课，不是战争。

他吸收着安纳金的怒气，用之加强自身攻击力。他不需在大程度上用脑，而是享受着把男子的刹车键夺走，逼到失控边缘的缓慢过程。议长甚至无须进入安纳金脑海窥探他的下一步，只须专注于控制自己至高的力量，免得对新徒弟造成什么永久性伤害。

感应到安纳金减退的能量，帕尔帕廷毫无犹豫地把右脚向前甩，向安纳金暴露的下巴给予致命一击。不幸的是，由于议长的动作是潜意识的自动反应，没有经过深思熟虑，安纳金在他抬脚时往上猛冲，用手把议长另一只脚抬离地面。突击得逞，年长男子向后翻滚，面朝下直直坠落。安纳金贴在他身上紧随其后。

——————————

安纳金嘴角滴血，笑得开怀。你中计了......

——————————

哦，你恐怕误会了什么，亲爱的男孩......两人骤然齐齐冲上天际，横向旋转。安纳金的手被一波原力推走，背部被铁钳抓住。他们猛地降落，帕尔帕廷在上方，安纳金面朝下，血潺潺流出。

帕尔帕廷用原力把安纳金定在原位，有种奇异的安抚效果。一切动作都静止了，除了原力和议长，一切都渺如梦境。突然，一个想法在脑海里生根发芽......何乐而不为呢？

达斯西迪厄斯向来如此。他不会容忍搭档做出任何反抗，每每沉浸在折磨无助受害者的快感中。

他动了一下手，安纳金的马裤滑落。

——————————

疼痛即刻击中了安纳金。他艰难地挣扎，试图从疼痛中解脱；五脏六腑绞痛，冷汗滑落。他喊叫着，但嘴唇和嗓子丧失功能，只发出含糊不清的尖叫声。

——————————

帕尔帕廷能感受到安纳金的痛苦和愤恨，疼痛对可怜的男孩绝没有丝毫愉悦可言。显然，以后他得把自己放到一个弱势的位置，才能维持这段关系。有点失望，但男孩对他的低估何尝不是优势......

议长让安纳金感应到他的快乐。他把自己面对痛苦滋生出的狂喜传递过去，随之眨眨眼，把安纳金推入昏迷的深渊。失去意识前，西斯徒弟看到的最后景象便是师傅的冰蓝眸子。

——————————

安纳金赤身裸体地在帕尔帕廷的床上苏醒。身边的议长安祥入睡，苍白脸庞上一片宁静，与数小时前的可恨之徒判若两人。他只记得帕尔帕廷把他摔到地上，眼前一黑，就失去了意识。

议长轻轻的呼吸声让安纳金眼皮沉重。在宁静中，他放松了身心，闭起眼。一个问题在他昏沉的脑子里徘徊：平日里，帕尔帕廷究竟把凶残的一面藏到哪去了？

他又睁开双眼，无焦距的眼神往上飘。哦，堕入睡眠时，他恍惚地想：也许答案就在天花板上吧......

在命运高深莫测的注视下，西斯师徒睡得正香。


	14. 猩红命运的研究

安纳金睁开眼，映入眼帘的是无尽的黑暗。房间有些闷热，他浑身疼痛，在闪亮的黑色丝绸下尴尬地动了动。昨日，帕尔帕廷把他打倒在地，定把他弄晕了。一抹扰乱心魂的不安在心头挥之不去，记忆里貌似有什么被抹去了。许是幻梦一场吧......

轻睡中的身躯在安纳金身边移动，帕尔帕廷不自觉地把小脚跨上安纳金的胫骨，缠绕着，表现出潜意识的信任。随着薄唇微颤，每一次深沉呼吸让胸膛规律起伏，简直像一幅画。安纳金凝望熟睡的男子，陷入漫想。

谁能猜到他竟这么能打？安纳金自问：他看起来是如此娇小孱弱......这认知如一盆凉水，浇了个透心凉。他原来一直在处心积虑地骗我，我可以终止这一切。只要动动手，就能拯救成千上万的人。苍白的喉咙近在咫尺......

议长轻声一哼，令安纳金紧张起来。随后，他打了个呵欠，缓缓睁眼。黑暗中，两颗冰蓝眸子闪着晶光。“安纳金？”他睡音浓厚地说。“你又做梦了？”

安纳金摇摇头，揉着眼睛。“不，不是梦......”他尚未脱离恍惚状态，对自己的反应几乎有些吃惊。“只是被毒打一顿，浑身快散架了。” 帕尔帕廷咯咯笑着，闭起眼。

我就是下不去手，安纳金不知道，优柔寡断是否把他放到帕尔帕廷的同等位置上。包庇既是作恶——他比西斯尊主好一点，还是坏一点呢？因为他的缘故，无数生灵将丧失生命。讽刺啊，怀抱拯救银河之梦想的少年偏偏爱上了共和国最邪恶的人。察觉阴谋时爱已入骨，无法撤回。

他靠过头，嘴唇轻触帕尔帕廷嘴角的皱纹。议长叹了口气，享受着温存，窝进安纳金怀里。安纳金温柔地把爱人拉到自己身上，陷入甜蜜深吻。拉上的窗帘创造虚假的安全感；安纳金喜滋滋地假装世界不存在，沉浸在短暂的二人幸福中。

若幸福是幻象，他情愿长眠不醒。

——————————

当安纳金再度苏醒，帕尔帕廷已经起了。外头的天空灰暗一片，愁云惨雾，云朵似乎充斥着潮水，随时会倾泻而下。对安纳金来说时辰尚早，但他有些吃力地下了床，溜到衣橱边（要是帕尔帕廷在身边，他会说：“这些袍子住得真奢侈。”）。安纳金的衣服正式入驻地了奢华得过分的衣橱。

安纳金还是不习惯选衣服，所以他总挑最实用的。他穿上干净的黑色衬衫，颜色相衬的裤子，衬衫外披上灰色束腰外衣。

懒得剃毛，安纳金走进书房。若帕尔帕廷不在那，大概已经前往议会大厦了。与其错过当天辩论的细节（糟糕至极），议长宁愿在那解决早点。

安纳金默然观望着流线型的深栗色书房，这颜色无端令他想起干涸的血迹。没错，就是这种颜色......一如家中其他角落，帕尔帕廷的书房也有不少艺术品。安纳金一直觉得它们有种莫名的诡异感——无面雕像、受困于光滑钢铁的美人面......令人有点毛骨悚然。

房间的主人不在，但安纳金似乎能在这栋建筑中品尝到帕尔帕廷存在的痕迹。他无所事事地漫游其中，陷入宽大的办公椅中。虽然桌子有点低，椅子却摆得挺高，不适合安纳金的身高。脚在柔软的地毯上滑动，他在椅子上缓缓转起圈，自得其乐。

桌子顶部有台电脑。玩乐时，安纳金准是不小心按到了开机键，机械化的声音询问密码。安纳金若有所思地停下椅子，看着键盘。

他仔细考虑着选项。密码不可能太明显，那不是帕尔帕廷的作风，但也不会太出格。安纳金在电脑里输入“达斯西迪厄斯”。啥也没有......好吧......他输入“西斯尊主”，仍一无所获。安纳金把所有与西斯相关的词汇都输了一遍，但幸运女神没有青睐他。他搜肠刮肚地想：帕尔帕廷到底喜欢什么？......歌剧、昂贵的东西......艺术品？片刻后，安纳金打入“命运”。不是......那幅画叫什么？“红色命运？”没反应。嘶......这种东西都有高大上的名字不是吗？灵光乍现，输入“猩红命运的研究” （A Study of Fate in Red)。

“萨巴克......”安纳金低语，瞅着布满文档的电脑屏幕；有上千个吧，皆以似曾相识的古老象形图案书写。随便点开一个，闪光的文字投射出来，几乎闪瞎他眼。安纳金肯定他在哪见过......绝地学院......啊，就是它！欧比旺曾让安纳金上过一堂关于西斯秩序的课。当时的师傅说：他敢肯定纳布之战只是序章，一些更邪恶的计划在酝酿中。欧比旺啊欧比旺，安纳金叹了口气，看来你也并非彻头彻尾的聋瞎嘛......

安纳金以为会看到西斯的邪恶武器和艺品，眼前所见却令他大失所望。解码西斯诗歌也许是鲍斯的乐趣，对安纳金而言却枯燥至极。当时他百无聊赖地学了几天，闷得一匹，算是掌握了几个符号，明白了合格学徒该如何处理西斯魔物，无趣透顶。

安纳金在资料库中认得的符号寥寥无几。部分原因是诗歌题材过于冷门（关于一个叫克里班的星球，由某个早已作古的西斯尊主所写，估计是什么政治草稿）；另一个原因是他上课走神，没认真听讲。

但他确切地认出了一个符号——“皇帝”。

皇帝，终极统治者，拥有帝国的生杀大权。而在此情况下，皇帝将是银河的主宰者，权力空前，至高无上。

安纳金仿佛活在梦界里，克隆战争持续不休，永远也不会结束。他接受了爱人是西斯尊主的事实。但这个重磅牵制的不止一两点，现状已经够麻烦了，导致安纳金未能透彻考虑过这意味着什么。但战争迟早会落幕，随之终结的就是帕尔帕廷的专政——然而，安纳金对西斯尊主最了然的一点便是：一旦掌权，他们绝不会放手。

接着，他又认出了“绝地”的符号，后面是“毁灭”。所有绝地......都会被毁灭。他要做什么？但安纳金对其他符号一窍不通，只能一头雾水盯着。尤达、欧比旺、尤文......所有人......安纳金也许对绝地没多少亲厚之情，但......他真的能袖手旁观看他们死去么？

安纳金紧闭着眼，控制险些夺眶的泪水。帕尔帕廷为什么要这么做？他为什么不能......

一切都发生得太突然，让安纳金晕头转向。之前坚定的心动摇了，在残酷现实下，对爱人的忠诚蒸发。没有西斯——哈，议长在那说服（引诱）他，安纳金对职责一清二楚：他得揭发议长。若只是逮捕，只要他们不伤害他......总之，他不能放任帕尔帕廷下狠手，他得跟欧比旺合作......

……事成后，再为心中的宁静，慢慢祈祷。

——————————

帕尔帕廷望出办公室，映入眼帘的是绝地学院深入云层的四大尖塔。空气中飘荡着山雨欲来风满楼的紧张感，与最高议长内心状态出奇的一致。他深吸了口气。

他看着底下匆匆穿过纪念碑大厦的人们。他们低着头，试图赶在倾盆大雨喷下前跑到躲雨处。议长一早就设好了书房，让其在安纳金踏入的一刻激活，把最有问题的文件放到显而易见的地方。实际上，他只是复制了真件，在安纳金过目后便会自动销毁，不留一丝一毫踪迹。密码是个小小的博弈——他废了那么多口舌向安纳金介绍自己喜欢的艺术品；那小子又不傻，一定能猜到。

这是对安纳金的一次考验......也是整体计划中举足轻重的一步。若安纳金没采取任何行动，那帕尔帕廷可以高枕无忧。若男子把信息透露给绝地学院，便正好推动宏伟计划的下一阶段。当肯诺比大师终于凯旋（他还在银河的另一头，所谓的调虎离山计），克隆战争将正式结束，届时，新争端会蠢蠢欲动。而这，正是帕尔帕廷苦心谋划，等了许久的局面。

先前他告诉安纳金，晚上要一起看歌剧。若男子没有彻底失去理智，会让梅斯温杜等到事后再出手。安纳金应该不会想闹大，大概会等到侍卫被遣散，猩红房间里剩下他们俩，再让绝地出击......

万事俱备，只欠东风。议会明天将开会讨论战争的善后事宜，但到时，为时晚矣。共和国无力回天；绝地，也必然迟了一步......

抬头，云层阴沉沉的。帕尔帕廷伸出苍白的手触碰透明钢，证实此时此刻的真实性。光滑而冰凉的表面与指尖相碰，帕尔帕廷嘴角上扬，露出类似微笑的表情。最后一幕即将展开，之后......

钻石似的眼睛冰块般闪烁，目光坚毅看着窗户上的倒影。杰作的最后几笔润色即将完工。

——————————

梅斯温杜看着全息投影机消失的蓝光，伫立不动。最高议长无法再逃避。议会经过投票，决定让梅斯温度和另外三位大师做代表，前去和帕尔帕廷谈判，让他放弃危急期的独裁权力。

他在静默中站了一会，静心感受原力无限的宁静，与之融为一体。

大门突然打开，大厅黄色的光线照射进来；因全息会议而阴暗的房间笼罩在亮色里。

一个衣衫不整的人几乎跌跌撞撞进入了房间，黑色斗篷隐藏他的真面目。

“大师......”那人沙哑的声音响起，浑身颤抖，宛如承受无尽痛苦的折磨。“温杜大师，我......”

若非温杜认出来者的原力记号，他压根不会相信眼前所见。“天行者，”他严肃地说，伸出手去扶住天选之子，“怎么回事，你受伤了么？”

“欧比旺......“安纳金喘着气说，“我要见欧比旺！”

温杜摇摇头。“欧比旺还在乌塔宝，没回来。”他诧异于安纳金消息的滞后。“安纳金，你怎么了？”

“听我说——你听着......！你得发誓不能伤害他！拜托！你一定得答应我......”他紧抓着绝地大师的袍子，如逆水之人拼命抓着扶木，软绵绵靠在他身上。安纳金手心出汗，几乎丢失理智。

天行者继续自说自话。“你得保证，只将他逮捕，不能动他一根寒毛！我别无所求！我不能......”安纳金的眼睛红彤彤的，闪现出原始而强烈的情感，他就像惊弓之鸟，一惊一乍。

“冷静下来......”温杜大师以命令的口吻说。“好好说。”

安纳金闭起眼，吸口气，挣扎着控制自己。睁眼后，一句惊天动地的话无征兆地被抛出。若对方不是老成持重的温杜，而是任何一个心性不坚之徒，也许会瘫倒在地。可即便在这位大师听来，亦犹如惊雷滚滚，震颤心灵。

“帕尔帕廷就是西迪厄斯，议长正是西斯尊主本人。”

——————————

他们说好，等到歌剧结束后再出手。安纳金会装作一切如常，照约定与帕尔帕廷去看歌剧。离开前，安纳金会开一扇门，让绝地们偷偷进入议长的公寓。双方一致认同，以安纳金脆弱的精神状态，没法与议长周旋。

安纳金在议长的个人停靠地等车。帕尔帕廷的个人短程车会接他去剧院。还只是初晚，但天已经黑了，西下的夕阳被沉甸甸的乌云隐蔽。啊，连老天爷也明白他的心情。

安纳金躁动地移动着脚。他穿着一件黑色的美丽外衣，配上马裤和靴子，有点军服特色。场合需求，他穿了深蓝色的披肩，胸前是上好的丝绸带子。但在衣冠楚楚的装扮下，他快被恐惧吞噬了。要如何撑过这个夜晚啊！他要怎么心安理得地坐在帕尔帕廷身边，等着......

但巴士的到来打断了安纳金的思绪，他深深吸气，登了上去。

——————————

帕尔帕廷坐在柔软座椅上，它长得像个凳子。他身上的衣服不像往常这么浮夸，偏实用些。袍子是温暖的黑色丝绸，及地的无袖血色外套。红衣侍卫站在两侧。他罕见的没带任何副官，只有安纳口中“形影不离”的八大侍卫。安纳金觉得他们随时可能对他群起而攻之。

小手一挥，安纳金顺从地走了过去，乖乖地在帕尔帕廷身边坐好。他敏锐地注意到帕尔帕廷没有选择常坐的单人座椅，难得和他坐到一块。

“你不知道我有多期待这个夜晚。”帕尔帕廷心情漂亮，笑着对紧张的安纳金说。

“呃......什么？”安纳金有些结巴。他心乱如麻，心情如死去的班沙兽，十分低落。帕尔帕廷的快乐，他触不可及。

“歌剧啊，安纳金，你忘记今晚的节目了？”帕尔帕廷摇摇头。“这是首映礼，保证你喜欢。故事是由奥德兰神话改编的，围绕一个叫赛贝尔的仙女女皇展开......”议长疑惑地瞟了安纳金一眼。“你为何这样看着我？”

——————————

下车时场面甚是隆重。不少人为议长大人尖叫欢呼，录像设备和空中相机闪烁着。安纳金循规蹈矩地把帕尔帕廷扶下阶梯，然后就是走地毯环节。左右各围四名侍卫，安纳金致力于控制紊乱的呼吸，强颜欢笑；并在记者大剌剌抛出私人问题时保持风度。

踏进包厢的瞬间，如雷的掌声令安纳金怔住。无数张脸庞望着他们，大声表达支持与喜爱。帕尔帕廷放开安纳金，走到包厢边缘对支持者致意。他双手交叉，高贵自持地点头，动作优雅流畅，回到座位上。

“这是常态？”安纳金心不在焉地问。

“可不嘛。”帕尔帕廷说，坐下的动作使袍子沙沙作响。“这就说明，无论议会某些人怎么想，我的政策还是很得民心的，跟上一任大不相同。我，来自纳布的寂寂无名小议员，一步步走到今天，赢得了他们的掌声。”

灯光暗下来。霎时，舞台上五光十色，前奏曲响起。两人把目光转向舞台。

——————————

众人都被蒙在鼓里，但这场表演是为安纳金一人精心准备的。哦，帕尔帕廷暗自笑道：剧情发展一定让你眼前一亮......

标志女子来到台上，身边是一些朝臣。她穿着闪闪发亮的紫纱裙子，银色头发满是晶片，头戴华丽皇冠，集美丽和气场于一体。她的女高音如天籁之音，讲述国家的惨痛战争。预言家告诉她，有个人，生来就是助她成就大业的。问题是，这救世主是敌对阵营的人类男子。女皇知道，她必须把此人拉到麾下——但，要怎么办呢？

她下定决心化身人类女子去诱惑他，试图俘获他的心。到了咏诵曲尾声，她央求侍从教导她人类的习性，以扮演好人类女子。

帕尔帕廷眼角余光瞄了安纳金一眼。他目光如炬盯着舞台，仿佛它是什么危险至极的生物，随时会一跃而起，将他撕成碎片。帕尔帕廷的目光转回赛贝尔女皇身上。不管今晚如何发展，必然是一出好戏。

——————————

安纳金看得入迷。眼前故事不正是他和帕尔帕廷的翻版么？连对话都超常的神似，只不过改成了歌词。

哦，你们看，  
他对我的魅力  
毫无招架之力！  
真令人欣喜，  
我一定会用爱的枷锁  
把他锁紧——  
所以，凝视我吧，  
亲爱的猎物，  
跟随我的脚步，  
不离不弃

女皇以俏皮的语调对观众唱着，同时对年轻的英雄凯里斯抛媚眼，后者受宠若惊。安纳金转向帕尔帕廷，想看看他的反应。但议长半闭着眼睛，头颅随着音乐轻轻摇摆。

第一幕随着赛贝尔身份的暴露落下帷幕。这对灾星恋人大吵了一架，背景是快节奏的华尔兹拍子；成功吊起观众好奇心后，中场休息如期而至。

“不错吧？”帕尔帕廷轻松地说。

“呃......”安纳金有些无言以对。“还蛮......深奥的。”

“什么话，安纳金！”帕尔帕廷朝舞台挥舞着苍白的手。“剧情肤浅得很，歌词简直荒谬，角色非常扁平化。恕我直言，剧情也高度不切实际。唯一优点是出色的音乐。”

安纳金瞪着议长，眼睛都直了。

“现在，我只剩下一个问题。”帕尔帕廷若有所思地说。

再沉默下去就有些失礼了，安纳金只得问。“是什么？”

“按照故事发展脉络，这对苦命鸳鸯只有两种结局。要嘛女皇让男主成为她的伴侣；要嘛她会死去，而他也难以独活。”帕尔帕廷以格外随便地口气说，不知道的还以为他在评价天气。

“有其他办法吗？”安纳金绝望地问，窒息感铺天盖地，心头钝痛。他的问题已经脱离歌剧，来到更私人的范围了。

“恐怕不行。”帕尔帕廷说，疲惫的双眼关切地望着安纳金。“你还好么，安纳金？今晚你有点走神。”

“我只是......不想赛贝尔死。”安纳金转头道。

“至少这次你有认真看。”帕尔帕廷说，语气里有一丝责备。

——————————

第二幕在奥德兰式的花园开幕。夜阑人静，赛贝尔偷偷来到卡里斯家。他正心烦意乱，无法入眠，因此到花园散心。赛贝尔向爱人倾诉衷肠，说自己身不由己爱上了他，恳求卡里斯的援助。她真情脉脉，曲调催人泪下。但卡里斯执意不听，对女皇丧失了信任。

我以为我们的爱是真情实意  
你所谓的情深不弃  
我从未质疑你的要求  
但你心中只有剧毒和阴谋  
我不会成为你的棋子  
哦，天啊，你看起来绝望至极  
你演技不错，我得承认  
但我不会参与你的游戏！

赛贝尔哭着离去。另一边厢，卡里斯经历天人交战，不知该遵从内心与爱人站在一起，还是加入己方军队，在女皇城堡兵临城下。女皇输掉战争，奄奄一息。当卡里斯十万火急奔到她身边，已太迟了，只能束手无策看着爱人死在怀里。

看着卡里斯把赛贝尔轻放在地上，安纳金擦了擦滑落的泪水。卡里斯的歌充斥着悲伤和愧疚。他说，自己领悟得太晚。没了赛贝尔，他也失去了活下去的理由。凝视阴阳两隔的爱人，卡里斯悲痛欲绝，嗓子里尽是忧伤。他拿起赛贝尔身旁的魔杖，奋力刺穿心脏。

我做了什么？  
我的眼泪落在你冰冷的身躯  
犹如你狡猾的伪装令人心悸......  
你兀自离去，教我如何独活？  
以后我要到哪里找寻——  
照映在你淡蓝眸中的月光...…

安纳金屏息凝神，定格在座位上，心脏几乎停止跳动。他做了什么？帷幕降下，狂热的掌声响彻大厅。安纳金心中的担忧沉重得不胜负荷，他开始无法控制地浑身颤抖。卡里斯的结局宛如他无法逃脱的命运。

帕尔帕廷缓缓站起，舒展着筋骨。“走吧，安纳金。”他对侍卫打手势。“在观众停止鼓掌前，我们得快点撤。我已经叫短程巴士到偏门候着，免得太引人注目。”

不！安纳金想叫喊出声。你不能去！他意识到自己犯了个愚蠢的错误。若只透露帕尔帕廷称帝的计划，西斯尊主还有幸存的可能，但他一股脑什么都说了......帕尔帕廷会在今夜死去......这全是安纳金一手促成的。他彻底背叛了帕尔帕廷，就像卡里斯背叛了赛贝尔。

绝地和帕尔帕廷势不两立，根本没有两全之策。这个单选题一直摆在他面前，但他未曾真正体会其沉重和意义。

“安纳金，别杵着了，快来啊。”

除了“来了”，他又能说些什么？

“嗯，我来了......”安纳金说着，起身离开。

——————————

归途上，两人双双沉默，安纳金把娇小的身躯紧紧抱在身边。帕尔帕廷显然对接下来的事一无所知，他靠在安纳金身上，蔚蓝眼睛泛着柔和的光。皱褶皮肤的每一丝触摸镌刻在安纳金脑海里，他试着铭记这感觉和心情。

越靠近500共和国，安纳金就越难受，好似从内里开始腐烂，坐立难安。他似乎动弹不得，彻底慌了神。他只知道自己想留住怀里的帕尔帕廷。这感觉跟小时候离开图塔因如出一辙。彼时，他知道自己得放母亲走，但他宁愿一直呆在她温暖的怀里。

为什么绝地要不断掠夺他的所有？脑海里的声音问。他们为何一直把你和所爱之人分开？

若奎刚·金当时没有把妈妈留在那，她也不会死......

这是个死局。无数思绪在脑海中盘旋，堕入黑色绝望中不可自拔。

在呼啸而过的思绪中，一个想法浮现出来，坚定而清晰......

帕尔帕廷爱你。

——————————

安纳金进入公寓时，猩红壁纸有些模糊不清。走向前门，他感到一阵天旋地转，胸口发闷直想吐。他把帕尔帕廷抱到卧室里安顿好，避免他发现屏幕上绝地的图像。

“快去快回，安纳金。”议长说着，温和地笑了。

大门滑开，安纳金在极度的不适里几乎没看到伫立的四位绝地大师。“我......不能让你这么做。”他微弱地说，眼睛蒙上雾气。

“那就让我来替你作决定吧。”梅斯温杜坚定道。

——————————

帕尔帕廷感应到安纳金的晕厥，他是被打晕的。他起身，缓缓走出卧室，来到四位绝地站立静候的休息室，他们的来意再清楚不过。以精神力打开天花板上的记录机，共和国的最高议长稍整衣裳，露出谦虚的笑容。

“啊，是温杜大师呀，”他和颜悦色地说。“真是个愉快的惊喜。”

——————————

梅斯温度嗡嗡作响的紫色刀刃点燃，其他人的绿色光剑也纷纷亮起。“谈不上意外吧，议长。”梅斯温杜严肃地说。“这对你我而言，都不会太愉快。”

“这是怎么了？”帕尔帕廷戏剧化地猛吸一口气。他沉浸于无助的年长政客这一角色，乐此不疲。

“你被捕了。”温杜大师以钢铁般的声音说。

“你在说笑吧，温杜大师！”帕尔帕廷维持着刚才的画风，感受紧贴手腕的光剑。“以什么罪名？”

“你自然心知肚明，西迪厄斯尊主。”梅斯温杜回复，调整手上的光剑。

“你疯了......”帕尔帕廷喘着气，往后退去。他以绝望的神情深深望进四位绝地眼里。“丁大师，”他恳求道。“你是心灵感应者，你说说，我现在在想什么？”

撒西丁歪头思索，武器不经意偏离防卫位置。电光石火间，猩红光芒一闪而过，他轰然倒地，头颅掉落在腥红地毯上弹了几下。

“不会......”阿根考拉低语。与此同时，一束红色热能刺入头骨，从额头里散发血红的光。“......痛。”抽出刀柄，绝地大师倒地不起。

房里暗影绰绰。阴影跳跃、移位，剩下的两位绝地盯着跑到走道上的帕尔帕廷。他右手握着红色光剑，往日手无缚鸡之力的幻相消亡殆尽。

在绝地们因吃惊而瞪大的眼睛前，帕尔帕廷尖叫起来。“救命！”他声嘶力竭地叫道。“保安——有人吗？救我！谋杀！谋反！”

然后，一抹笑容在他冰冷的五官上蔓延开。优雅地把一根手指贴到唇上，他眨眨眼。

“你都不知道，”他平静地说，眼睛在昏暗灯光下闪着金光。“为这天，我等了多久......”

大雨滂沱，闪电霹雳，照在三个静止不动的人脸上。刹那的光明很快被黑暗和混沌吞噬。

——————————

安纳金猛地转醒。他正躺在入口的大厅里；片刻后，他意识到自己身在何方。风暴淹没了另一个房间传出的声音。

两个红衣侍卫的尸体躺在他身边，横尸殿堂。安纳金的心被恐惧攥紧——会不会太迟了？

他从死侍卫戴着手套的僵硬手中拿了一把原力矛，将电压调到最高，输入房门密码。

两把闪耀的光剑在黑暗中闪烁着，倾盆大雨从打破的窗户飘进房间，冷彻心扉，连黑暗都更浓烈。地上尸体和倒转的家具也湿透了。

雷电交加，震耳欲聋，一个金属物体飞过房间，闪闪发光。安纳金一跃而起把它夺过。是跟金银交织的光剑，小手适用。

梅斯温杜朝帕尔帕廷走去，逼得他步步后退，抵到窗架的曲线上。“你个蠢货！”安纳金听到议长的声音。“你以为感受到的是我的恐惧！？”

蓝色闪电噼啪作响，从帕尔帕廷指尖倾泻而出，与温杜大师的光剑连接。但紫色刀身坚挺着，把灼热的黑暗能量弹回主人那里......

“安纳金！”帕尔帕廷尖叫道。“安纳金，救救我！”议长无助地喊着，鲜艳蓝光在他身边爆发。“帮我！我......我撑不住了！”他痛苦地扭动着，犹如受困陷阱的小动物。“他要杀了我，安纳金！安纳金......啊啊啊啊啊......”

安纳金想都没想，不要命地冲向梅斯温杜，在紫色武器迎面而来的同时点亮了红色光剑。两人视线瞬间交叉，莫测的粽对上热烈的蓝。紧接着，原力闪电击中绝地，把他推下风暴的深渊，从银河中湮灭。

安纳金静静看着梅斯温杜坠落的地方，一动不动。手抖了抖，光剑滑落。他再也支撑不住，跪倒在地。

“安纳金。”一个声音在耳边响起。安纳金转向身边人，帕尔帕廷的疲惫和苍老是安纳金前所未见的。议长脸色惨白，好像被黑暗面吸走了精魂。他脸上的皱褶加深，身体更虚弱，不堪一击。

“别站着淋雨了。”安纳金无关痛痒地说。思绪万千，但不知如何开口。他将帕尔帕廷扶起，捡起地上几把光剑。他们的主人都与原力归一了吧。他不紧不慢地起身，到走廊按下按钮呼叫保安。至此，他亲手斩断了回头路。

“绝地试图刺杀议。”他对赶到现场的侍卫门说。“万幸的是，我在他们得逞前将之诛杀。”

帕尔帕廷换上干爽的衣服，一套厚重的黑丝绸斗篷。他和安纳金站在走道里，保安人员蜂拥而至。长者仍有些瑟瑟发抖，小鸟依人地把头靠在爱人胸前。安纳金抱住怀中的议长，保护欲极强。

“你知道现在该怎么做么，安纳金？”帕尔帕廷用只有安纳金听得到的声量说。

“是的。”安纳金哀伤地说，拥得更紧。

“那动手了结这一切吧。”


	15. 帝国万岁

破晓的天万里无云，但一丝忧郁凝固在空中。新鲜的空气有些阴冷，好像尚未从昨夜的风暴中恢复过来。虽上演了不可言说的事件，一切都过去了，大可以把它们当作幻觉或梦境。

回到公寓，安纳金身心俱疲，黄色眼睛象征着内心的混乱和巨变，如饥似渴地寻求慰籍。他和帕尔帕廷都对昨晚的事绝口不提。他们心如明镜，这是二人共同未来至关重要的一步。安纳金杀了绝地大师，无论之后事情如何转折，都必死无疑。因此他听从议长的指示，先下手为强，把自身命运和帕尔帕廷永久捆绑在一起。

帕尔帕廷颁布了一条法令，一条将在未来数世纪被铭记，使无数人赞叹、惊骇并自豪的命令；改变了历史走向。几十年后，老师会告诉昏昏欲睡的学生们：“绝地大清洗......比任何修正案都强而有力，标志着帝国的崛起。从此，帝国不再是口号，而真正渗透到每个人的日常生活中......” 当然，就目前看来，纸上的墨水尚未干涸。

被侍卫和一脸关切的侍从们包围，帕尔帕廷对回家的安纳金来说，依然是触不可及的存在。重重人群中，娇小身躯几乎被淹没，只能依稀看到发号施令时霸气挥动的手和那抹若隐若现的银发。安纳金用原力发出信号，让帕尔帕廷感受到他内心的强烈渴望。即刻间收到了回复。

稍候片刻。

眼前画面对安纳金有种不真实感。人们紧紧包围着娇小的议长，恍如液体围绕威力无穷的漩涡，他的魅力和周身散发的权利气息不由自主把人吸引。看不到爱人，安纳金用原力感应议长。他感受到漫无边际的黑洞，黑暗入口浓得化不开。他正一本正经地与萨特佩斯塔奇说话。

安纳金感应到人群的移动，其中心（帕尔帕廷）朝安纳金走来。“往下二层有个空置的公寓，我把衣物和日品搬过去了。”终于迎来独处时光，帕尔帕廷如此说。安纳金觉得，他们的二人时光仿佛已逝去。他的爱人属于国家，数之不尽的人会闯入他们的生活，使之拥挤不堪。这念头令男子惆怅。

公寓是漂亮的蛋壳蓝，装饰得很不错，家具也井井有条。哈，议长的副官真不好当，没两把刷子也不敢接这差事。动荡中，他们一丝不苟的装修设计几近无可挑剔，且极其高效，半小时内完工。卧室放不下红漆床，只得移到淡蓝色的房间里。虽格格不入，却让安纳金感到安心。

他们终于抱在了一起。安纳金死死攥住帕尔帕廷，决堤的泪水止不住。他需要议长智慧的声音给予他肯定，温柔地告诉他：你没做错。绝地学徒们年轻稚嫩的面孔挥之不去，他们永远闭上了眼睛，把学院染成猩红。

安纳金在极大煎熬中几近瘫倒在地。帕尔帕廷满是皱褶的手抚摸安纳金暗淡的金发。“这还用说吗，安纳金？”议长说，声音温柔让他心颤，回复他内心的质问。“你做得很好。你的选择是对的，徒弟，绝地肮脏的痕迹已彻底清除。现在，你是否发誓将之前的誓言作废，对西斯教团宣誓效忠？”

“我发誓。”安纳金低声说。

“那么，从今而后，你的名字便是达斯——”

他稍作停顿，安纳金吸了口气......

“维达。”

来自爱人的认可温暖了安纳金的心，好比烧灼沙漠的图塔因烈日。他焕然一新，告别了安纳金天行者的身份，悲痛和折磨被抛在过去。他和帕尔帕廷终于完全属于彼此，这是他唯一在乎的。他紧挨着议长，用力拥抱令他着迷的存在，弄皱了黑色锦缎。

难道是无情的杀戮把西斯师徒毁灭性的激情抽得一干二净？之后的做/爱是两个人间最温柔而亲密的连结。老者乳白色的肌肤笼罩在小麦色的光滑背脊下，纠缠着登上巅峰。两人感受着前所未有的脆弱；有种超越超越精神和肉体的力量把他们包围，错综复杂，交织成命运的版图。

————————————

帕尔帕廷醒来时有些茫然。他被什么暖烘烘的东西包裹着，让人不想抽身。昏沉地睁眼，发现安纳金把他搂在怀里，替他抵御早晨的凉风，比任何棉被都管用。

多年来，帕尔帕廷波澜不惊的心湖第一次感受到兴奋。这种激动纯粹，不含一丝杂质，犹如孩童骤然得知生日来临时的惊喜。当沉睡的迷雾散去，他更清楚地感受到这股情绪的涌动，陷入微醺。于是懒洋洋地躺在那，不想起床。思绪漫过今天的节目，沉浸在期待和快乐中。他打了遍腹稿，不满意的部分稍作修改，眼睛在蛋壳蓝天花板上流连。新的一天......他在心里咏唱着：新时代即将来袭......一切美好得不忍打扰。

安纳金动了动，伸展身体，帕尔帕廷感觉到肌肉的收缩。“维达大人，早啊。”凝视新晋的西斯学徒睁开双眼，他云淡风轻地说。

“什么——”他的徒弟装似询问地呢喃，眨眨眼。“哦......好吧。早上好。”

“你太客气了，”帕尔帕廷心情极佳。沉浸在喜庆氛围中。“你的关怀真是暖心。”

“拜托你闭嘴。”维达把头埋进枕头里说。

这是个游戏，一场奇妙的假装盛会。达斯维达假装他们只是一对平凡的爱侣，假装两人的结合全是爱情的魔力，没有任何算计和利益；自欺欺人地把昨日的血腥杀戮埋葬在意识最深处。而另一边厢，帕尔帕廷对外假装关心，内里假装不在意他。两人在各自的困局中迷途，但游戏继续着，超出控制范围。

帕尔帕廷捡起昨晚扔在地上的外袍披上，然后起身前往洗手间。里头安着大小适中的深蓝砖浴盆。装满水后，整齐地把袍子放在一旁，沉入透明水中，热气袅袅。

他把身体彻底洗了一遍，庆幸有人记得放液体肥皂。在这个重大日子，他想呈现最好的一面，失去平日有序放置的全套梳洗用具令他烦躁。

帕尔帕廷心不甘情不愿地离开浴堂，用厚实的黑色浴巾仔细擦干身体，进入另一个房间。浴巾松垮地绑在腰间，开始选择今日的衣服。安纳金——不，维达从床上看着他，眼带欣赏，目不转睛。帕尔帕廷系统地寻找称心袍子，手滑过殷红布料，拇指摸索着刺绣。此袍早在五年前备好，特地为这一天定制。葛雷姆奇夫人店里的试装场景记忆犹新。当时他心脏被奇异的感觉攫住，几乎无法忍受布料摩擦皮肤的感觉。他脑海里只有一个念头：下次穿上这衣服，我就是......

别想太多，内心的一个声音命令道。别麻痹大意，缜密计划并非天衣无缝，要随时有即兴改良的觉悟。每天都是宝贵的，别将时光浪费在洋洋得意上。

他戴上栗色的无边便帽，穿上里衣，以原力感知更衣机器人。不幸的是，他们并没有跟到新住所来。帕尔帕廷往后一瞥。

你不介意搭把手吧？他通过原力发出问题，为寻求帮助感到略微不好意思。

达斯维达无言地站起，走近帕尔帕廷，接过他手中的猩红袍子。它附带颜色相衬的斗篷。男子敞开袍子，让帕尔帕廷从容地套上，再小心翼翼地把背后的小钩子弄好。然后，他把长长的斗篷挂在议长肩上，在脖子上系好。帕尔帕廷闭起眼睛，让爱人工匠似的手为他穿上衣裳。

“你几乎不穿红色，”维达严肃地看着帕尔帕廷。“公寓里的红衣随处可见，但你似乎不爱穿？”

“红色不是西斯尊主或最高议长般配的颜色。这两种角色都该低调朴素，前者的定位是庄严谦逊；后者拥有呼风唤雨的力量，这般张扬的显摆纯属多余。可今天是个大日子。”

维达眯起眼睛。“今天怎么了？”他缓缓开口。

“我说，亲爱的男孩，你何必明知故问？”帕尔帕廷说着朝门边移动。

天啊，他有时候真是迟钝得可以，什么都要解释得这么明白么？

“我建议你穿好衣服，维达大人。”帕尔帕廷说，眼睛罕见地雾气笼罩。“我需要你即刻前往穆斯塔法。有一些......残余事务要劳烦你处理。”

————————————

议长公共办公室氤氲着压抑的强烈兴奋感。军师和副官蜜蜂似的攒动，斯莱摩尔则默默站在议长身后，把其他人隔离开。众人的眼球紧紧跟随帕尔帕廷，一刻也不愿离开这绝对焦点。大家知道，只消片刻功夫，历史就要翻开新篇章。

最高议长看起来一如往常，不为紧张和骚乱所动。登上指挥台，他脑子开始转动。相关人士在指挥台上对号入座，液压柱体升入银河议会集会大厅，一切准备就绪。

帕尔帕廷淡蓝的眸子将一切尽收眼底，宛如把每个细节镌刻脑海里。他深吸一口气，倾听各种各样的方言叽喳作响，窃窃私语，妄自揣测......

画面的每一部分都是他了如指掌的。人山人海的政客好比异种蜂群嗡嗡响。很快，这个腐朽的系统会被淘汰，被更高的力量推翻。达斯西迪厄斯乐意如此看待自己。

无论如何，随着议会如雷的掌声响彻耳旁，他暗想：我都会想念这段岁月。这段时期达成的惊人成就和精妙发明给予它独一无二的光辉。很快，我将看到多年前的设想在面前上演，每个想法都淋漓尽致地还原......

刹那间，眼眶湿润了。他眨眨眼，在沉重眼睑缓慢的张合后，所有情绪消亡殆尽。取而代之的是泯灭人性的极寒色彩。

达斯维达看着被销毁的独立党会议室。熔岩兵在外头发出炫目的光，产生奇异的催眠效果，把房里的光亮吸走。西斯尊主的目光由始至终没有飘向地上残破的身躯，他专注地看着房间中央的全息影像。

死者不过是幻影，唯一的真实是全息图闪烁的蓝光。这是年轻的西斯尊主深信不疑的；至少，他强迫自己全身心沉浸在这个念头里。

“独立党已经坠落，我的师傅。” 他低垂头颅，目光却停留在帕尔帕廷脸上不曾流转。

“终于尘埃落定了。” 图中的人说，薄唇上扬，形成冷酷而得意的笑。“吾心甚慰，维达大人。”帕尔帕廷紧抿嘴巴，严厉地盯着徒弟。“我在原力中感应到莫名的骚乱，”他言简意骇道。“你可能有危险。”

安纳金摇摇头。“什么样的危险？”男子心直口快，一时忘了规矩，以惯用的亲密语气询问。

“天机不可泄露。”帕尔帕廷小心地说。“但危险货真价实。要当心，我的徒弟。”

————————————

克隆机器人最后感应到独立委员会是在穆斯塔法，这是绝地收到的最终报告之一。

当欧比旺肯诺比感应不到安纳金在科洛桑的踪迹，他立刻明白了前学徒的去处。

他甚至无需亲眼看到安纳金对无辜学徒们的屠杀，就能想象那横尸遍野的惨烈。在西斯尊主身份揭晓的那一刻，他就知道会发生什么，却没能阻止。这是他蒙蔽双眼，任其发生的惨剧。安纳金血洗绝地学院的罪恶中，有一部分责任得由他承担。

把安纳金推向帕尔帕廷，引蛇（西斯尊主）出洞。表面上看来，这是好策略，只有一个美中不足之处。但这个不足过于严重，硬生生在他计划中撕出一个大口子。一经察觉，为时晚矣。

皇帝已经赢了。

如今欧比旺只能试图纠正一个致命错误。

————————————

娇小的绿色绝地从参议院指挥台上坠落，一败涂地。达斯西迪厄斯激动得有些得意忘形。西斯终于夺回了银河统治者的地位，银河真正的主人——

不！

达斯西迪厄斯霎时从脑中湮灭，孑然站立在议会中的娇小男子不过是血肉之躯的帕尔帕廷。此刻，他脆弱而恐惧。什么银河皇帝、西斯尊主统统失去意义；头衔显得荒谬而空洞。穿透五脏六腑的剜心之痛使他的眼睛褪去先前充满力量的黄色，而呈现出毫无生气的残灰色，折磨和痛苦映射其中。神机妙算的男子意识到了错误，天大的误算。

原力围绕着他，而他凭着强烈直觉感知银河另一端另一个原力拥有者的每一丝波动。双眼紧闭，原力创造出栩栩如生的画面。

光剑的嗡嗡作响、火焰的炽热、歇斯底里的哭喊......

…...帕尔帕廷骤然睁开眼睛，死命奔跑。风中的红袍恰似旋转缠绕的深紫色葡萄酒。在近乎崩溃的状态下，他几乎听不到自己叫唤飞机的沙哑声音。

穿过超空间，帕尔帕廷在宝座上盯着渐渐接近的星球，陷入深渊的绝望撞击着心房。该星球是个巨大球体，被一波波火光弄得支离破碎。猖獗火光照应在怀抱最后一丝希望的绝望老者眸中，格外刺眼。

飞机降落后，他巍然不动，手臂在宝座扶手上无力而疲软，愤怒与痛苦交织的尖叫声在脑海中不断回荡。帕尔帕廷待飞机降落稳当，舷梯安放好，才慢条斯理地起身。

他径直进入了火炉班的穆斯塔法。这地方耀眼而炙烈，就像他徒弟火热的心脏。

也仿若他周围的黑沙。不久前还毫发未伤的人如同破碎布娃娃躺在浓烟中，身体残败，烧得面目全非。他遭受了致命一击，火焰中融化的肉体几乎到了无法修复的地步。任谁都认不出来，这奄奄一息的废人竟是安纳金天行者。

帕尔帕廷跪在爱人身旁，惨白的手抚上残骸。

为我活下去，亲爱的孩子。

活下去。

————————————

一直到克隆军把维达大人带到船上，安全放置到舱中，帕尔帕廷才松了口气，允许紧绷的神经放松。一到科洛桑，他会用最好的技术救他；但皇帝清楚，能捡回一条命已是万幸，其他的怕是回天乏术。他倒在长途巴士床上，精疲力竭。

他泪流满面。在别人视线所不能及的黑暗中，帕尔帕廷允许面具脱落，把脆弱的一面暴露出来。他为曾温柔将他裹在怀里的厚实胸膛落泪；为耳边诉说绵绵情话的嗓子（虽幼稚，却令他沉溺）落泪；为帮他披上袍子那强有力的手指落泪（手指余温好似还残留袍上，却再难寻回）；为在沉寂心中泛起波澜的感情落泪（回望这几年的纠葛，分不清孰真孰伪）。

在隔墙无耳的房中，帕尔帕廷为安纳金天行者之死泣不成声。


	16. 假面

科洛桑的男女老少都在欢庆。烟火闪耀，目眩神迷，一片歌舞升平。很多公民都挤在首都街上。其实它不像街道，而是宛若迷宫的道路和桥梁。到处门庭若市，尤其是纪念碑大厦；那里已彻底失控，发展成即兴街头派对。

和平......公民们交头接耳，战争结束了！夜晚的空气回荡着欢庆的喜悦，每个璀璨的烟火都像盛开的希望，亮眼夺目。

500共和国一间公寓里站着一个人影，孑然一身，略显孤独。他穿着拖地的红长袍，袍子在灰暗的灯光下发出微弱的光芒，正神色不明地看着庆典。公寓主人离开的当儿，蛋壳蓝的装潢换成了一贯的殷红。在外行人眼里仿佛一直如此，毫无变化。

即使房间能掩盖其内里的巨大改变，在屋主脑海里，有些变化是不可逆的。最先进的失忆技术也无法完全销毁记忆这强大的证据。

皇帝不由自主想起了另一场庆典，当时的场景与现在如出一辙。也是河清海晏，烟花迷人。彼时，他就站在现在的位置，依偎在温暖的怀抱中。

薄唇抽搐，暴露了老者的恶心。可鄙的弱点，帕尔帕廷想着，转身收回目光。

了结它吧，一个声音执着地说。你肯定明白，这段关系不能无休止地进行下去。它已经脱离了原先的目的，彻底偏离了轨道。若任其发展，必将发展成可怖的放纵，后患无穷。

帕尔帕廷全心同意潜意识的想法。然而，为什么他心灵深处还渴望着安纳金？不是维达大人——只是安纳金。达斯维达不过是一具烧焦破碎，在医药实验室里昏迷不醒的残骸。

皇帝交叉着手指，然后猛地松开，平复着丝绸的皱褶。拯救行动中，崭新的袍子被弄得皱巴巴，与他的心一样饱经风霜。心急如焚去拯救徒弟，飞机空中飞翔，他的心也悬着摇摇晃晃。衣冠楚楚的表象烟消云散。那般宁静美好，银河皆在指端的感觉，真的只是昨日早晨么？实在恍如隔世。

当时可以用“完美”二字形容。他甚至能感觉到男子笨手笨脚为他扣上扣子，指尖划过皮肤的触觉。短短数小时，一切随风而逝，沧海桑田。

帕尔帕廷冷静的蓝色眸子直视暗色玻璃上的倒影，被灯光照明，仍难掩黑暗。

这场灾难是好事，脑海里冷冰冰的声音告诉他，否则你还沉浸在愚蠢的情绪中不自知。早日清醒，断离舍才能逃过一劫。

帕尔帕廷重重地咽了咽，磨唇，眼睑低垂地坐到柔软的黑沙发上。

浑浊的蓝色眸子紧随着空中烟花的踪迹。今天本该是大喜之日，应尽情享受胜利的果实，但盘踞皇帝心头的只有麻木，仿若心脏堕入寒冰同时也伤害了肉体。他看着需要出席的一系列庆祝活动，只觉得不耐烦。

帕尔帕廷叹口气。其中蕴藏的是释然、感慨或是遗憾分辨不清。他站起身，进入卧室梳妆打扮。夜还很长。

几个机器人手脚麻利地为他更衣，衣服是各种色调的红，柔软无比。他以极快的速度冲洗身体，穿上袖子蓬起的猩红丝绒里衣，然后披上纤细的黑丝罩袍。机器人围着他嗡嗡作响，调整锦缎斗篷错综复杂的褶痕。

至此，帕尔帕廷从容不迫地出现在公众视野中，莅临各大场合。巴结的、敬酒的、盛情款待的，他在人群中收放自如。

当夜，每个有幸近距离与皇帝接触的人都一致认同，他的言辞比任何时候都蛊惑人心，动作比任何时候富有激情，连笑容都是前所未有的迷人。他们还说，皇帝一定是整个银河系最快乐的男子。

但他们大错特错。

——————————

著名的帝国宣言过去一周后，帕尔帕廷坐在深深的宝座上，处理帝国事物。这本是共和国议长的办公室，如今摇身一变，成了帝国的皇座室。铺上闪闪发亮的黑色阿德里安大理石（一个令皇帝心情愉悦的安排）和闪烁的银色镶嵌板；装潢与不到一周前温暖、通风的感觉天差地别。

但在帕尔帕廷脑海里，房间大小与他在银河中举足轻重的地位不甚匹配。他是正统君主，岂能窝在如此寒酸的地方？与几个眼光独到的设计师讨论过，大家一致认为，银河皇帝的皇座室应辉煌大气，大兴土木在所不惜。目前他只能将就。

“那些设计......”跪倒在地的男子颤抖着说。“陛下，我求您了，明明有更好的办法......我们可以创造一层人工皮肤，几可乱真。实际上，机器人已经开始———”

帕尔帕廷抬起苍白的手，跪在宝座前的男子立刻噤声。“你可是在质疑朕的指令？”他笑脸宜人。

“当然不是啊，陛下！我只是提出建议......！”

弄一个人造安纳金，还原之前的样貌？帕尔帕廷抿唇，轻蔑的眼神霎那间从假体设计师身上弹开。

会不会真的可以......?

不可能！我绝不允许！任何会提高复发风险的操作都得避免。朕需要能干的西斯徒弟——而不是相伴歌剧院的英俊男宠。我想在凝视他脸庞时看到自己的灵魂：漆黑而毫无情绪、无懈可击、凉透心扉。让这张脸丑陋恶心，骇人恐怖吧......

“陛下......？”设计师犹豫地开口。

帕尔帕廷的蓝眸寒冰骤聚，死死盯着眼前人。“别乱来，”他言简意赅地说。“遵照要求好好办事，朕姑且不计较你这回的鲁莽。”

“是的，陛下，如您所愿......我并非有心质疑您的旨意......”男子穿着粗气，快速向后退去，差点与路上的红兵撞了满怀。

亮锃锃的黑色宝座慢慢转动，面向外头的世界。房间里孤独的身影若有所思地望着华丽盛大的都市风光，陷入沉寂。

——————————

回过神后，安纳金听到的第一个声音是缓慢而慎重的吸气声，接着是同样节奏的吐气声。身体感到阵阵钝痛，有种遥远的感觉使他神游物外，无法真切感受到疼痛。他觉得自己灵魂出壳了，身体和痛苦都不是自己的。

朦胧中，他感觉自己与爱人还躺在温暖的床上。帕尔帕廷大概像小猫蜷缩在身边，睡得正香吧。什么也不做是上好的选择。毕竟，与爱人躺在黑暗中虚度光阴是至上的幸福。

他伸出手，试图把身边的人拉近，却什么也没感觉到，连动作都僵硬不堪。难道他死了，因此失去了身体？要是他真挂了，也应该与原力融为一体；但此时此刻，原力似乎触不可及。若以前的他是漫游在原力的海洋里，如今他便浮在水缸中，皮肤无法感应到水的流动。

然后太阳升起来了，灼伤黑暗，几乎刺瞎了困顿黑暗中的他。星星点点的白色痛感袭击他的身体。安纳金想放声大叫，但喉咙被锁住了，什么声音也没有；只发出睡眠昏沉时那种缓慢的呼吸声，别提有多诡异。

眼睛飞开，房间被突如其来的灼热覆盖，瞬间清晰。与此同时，身体里的疼痛似乎被激活，连成一块直奔脑门。眼前呈现的画面不再有人类眼球带出的诗意盎然，而是机器人分裂而不自然的世界。

他能看到空中漂浮的尘埃和天花板上残余的清洁剂。一切都如此明确而刻板，视觉的美感不复存在。

记忆飘回昏迷前的景象，脑子好比生锈，十分不灵光。当时的一帧帧画面在眼前闪过，颜色夸张而浓烈。他记得学院残骸上升的浓烟和血渍满脸的自己。他记得帕尔帕廷移动的嘴唇——叫着‘达斯维达’。他记起光剑的旋转，火光中殊死争斗的两人和倒落黑沙上的剜心之痛。

“维达大人，你听得到我说话么？”

一个熟悉但陌生的嗓音轻声响起，隐约有点不对劲。但维达已经听不到了。他知道帕尔帕廷说的每个字和确切语调，但就是听不到声音。

“把它打开，你们这些傻瓜！”那个声音焦躁地发号施令。

又是一波白色光电。达斯维达惊觉自己能动了，在滚烫的白色疼痛中感受到整具身躯。疼痛充溢脑门，游下脊髓，进入一堆不知名的机器中。

帕尔帕廷......他试图叫唤，可嗓子不受控制，音量和语调都错了。

这声音，不是他的。

————————————

皇帝看着面前的构建体，感应眼前人发散出的剧烈疼痛。

“帕尔帕廷......”深沉的发音器说。在皇帝耳中，这名字包含责怪和埋怨，他勃然大怒。维达的黑色盔甲反射手术中心冰冷而耀眼的光芒，包裹着他曾经的爱人。

“你要叫我‘主人’，我的徒弟。”帕尔帕廷斥责道。

但男子经历生离死别，只想扑进爱人怀里。

——————————

在接下来的几天里，达斯维达试图摆脱混乱，让情况沉淀在脑中。他有了一套新房间，为数不多的旧东西通通被搬过去，大抵都是他不想要或不需要的废物。

他把它们撕裂，丢弃。新插入的泪带因咸味的泪水烧灼起来，难受得紧。都说睹物伤情，算是领教了。

他尽量让自己适应新身体，不让去思考前因后果和无法逃离的痛苦折磨。

但无论他怎么努力，还是像受困在蜘蛛网中的苍蝇，不由自主地想着织网者。

——————————

“哦，亲爱的孩子，你怎么会以为我爱过你？”当维达向他质问，帕尔帕廷不屑一顾地回答。“你是我的徒弟，这也是我对你的定位。”

维达再度发出“你有没有心”的诘问。这话非常耳熟，安纳金刚得知帕尔帕廷的身份时，对他抛出过这个问题。

师傅的眼睛闪现出黄色，汹涌着无法言说的愤怒，薄唇形成冷笑。“不要质疑我的人性，维达大人，不然你将切身体会它的限度！”

燃烧的激情尽数化为灰烬，维达大人跟所有后知后觉的人一样，觉悟得太迟。唯一带来温暖的东西逝去，他只能在无边黑暗中攥紧残留的余烬，怀抱不切实际的希望，想要星火燃成燎原之势。

——————————

国庆十周年庆典是奢华和壮大的代名词。流光溢彩，气势浩大，成千上万的人来到皇家中心观摩难得一见的太平盛世。宫殿终于竣工，广阔的大走道向公众开放。人民蜂拥而至，来回对壮丽的拱形屋顶和漂亮的绿紫幼苗啧啧称奇。

达斯维达冷漠地从上楼的画廊俯视来去的人们。实际上，他一直试图离首都越远越好，把注意力投注在下一个任务、下一个目标上。他讨厌这里的一草一木，每口空气都令人窒息。堆满笑容的朝臣，摇尾乞怜的献媚者，无处不在的压迫气氛都他不自在。此外，他不想忆起——

“皇上驾到！”某人宣布。房里众人齐齐起身俯首。维达没有像往常一样下跪，在一屋子人面前，此举未免太自降身价。但他在帕尔帕廷走近时大大地鞠躬。

“维达大人。”皇帝致意，嘶嘶的低语是多年驰骋政界的习惯。低调永远有利无弊，尤其对高处不胜寒，明枪暗箭无数的皇帝而言。达斯维达挺直身板，低头凝视娇小男子。

皇帝每况愈下的身体状态是人尽皆知的事。在七十高龄，帕尔帕廷的魅力丝毫未减，但一些显著的变化在悄然发生。多数不知情的人士会认为是自然衰老，然而维达一眼就看得出，是黑暗面在索取代价。他的皮肤苍白得几近透明，头发快掉光，娇小的身板虚弱到要拄着拐杖才能行走（那黑色光泽的拐杖倒有几分时髦）。唯一不变的定数是那双深不可测的眸子。沉重的蓝色眼睛在烦躁时会瞬间转黄。

“庆典足够尽兴吧？”皇帝继续说，对下头攒动的人头挥挥手，像极了当年的议长。

达斯维达一言不发。

——————————

当帕尔帕廷进入金字塔式皇家宫殿顶层的房间，他极力按耐住尖叫的冲动。除了皇帝，无人能进到这里。连侍卫也只能守在楼下门边。

整座宫殿，只有这些房间以红色铺陈。许是怀旧使然......它们与议长时代的卧室从摆设到色调都惊人的相似。除了《猩红命运》的失踪，简直难以辨别。为什么不把画像带来？啊，可笑的讽刺。谁会知晓——银河系最厉害的操纵者，竟控制不了自己的心，沦为情感的奴隶？

这些房间里没有皇座，只有昔日柔软的黑色沙发。皇帝有些踉跄地坐倒在其上，手腕一动，便将拐杖扔到房间另一端。

他精疲力竭，累到骨子里的那种。也正是这无可派遣的疲惫，令他热烈渴望爱人厚实的肩膀，感受被包裹在怀里的暖意。帕尔帕廷想要那个人的安慰和春风般的轻抚，尽管他永远不会承认。

他心知肚明，自己的生命流沙般迅速流逝。这不是什么疾病，要真正灰飞烟灭也尚有些时日，但他的确在死去。眼前日益磨损老旧的生命之线使他恐惧不已。

除了寻求阻止肉体衰老的方式，一切都无足轻重。或许......能干点别的，让思维从逃不过的死期上转移。这么多年，他该歇会了吧？

“让维达大人来见我。”


	17. 含苞待放

当他进入皇帝的私人公寓，维达脑海中闪过的第一个念头就是：我穿越了。红色地毯和典雅沙发属于另一个时代。他甚至能想象议长站在窗边，望着川流不息的空中交通出神。

但映入眼帘的是坐在黑色沙发上的皇帝，长长的袍子将他的五官笼罩在阴影中。一波力量滚过房间，黑暗但温暖，这是师傅表示欢迎的方式。黑暗公爵打了个寒颤，试图压抑徒然升起的回忆；它们犹如被加害者无意间撕扯开的老伤口，鲜血淋漓，疼痛依旧。

达斯维达跪在皇帝面前。“您有何吩咐，我的师傅？”

帕尔帕廷沉默半晌，灰白色的手弯曲，搓动着陷入思考。“让我讲个故事吧，维达大人。”停顿后，他说：“这会扩充你对西斯集团的知识。”

男子的儿时记忆模糊而迷离，就像朦胧镜片看到的艳丽色彩，不甚真实。他一个清晰的记忆是樱花树，白色花瓣在午后的阳光下泛起金色光芒。母亲说，这树是在他和弟弟出生时种下的，会一直陪着他们老去。

最初的几年，他会激动地等待鲜花盛开，捕捉怒放的刹那。他在树下一坐就是几个小时，心无旁骛地盯着花苞，期待花开。然而，他四岁那年，一顿劈天裂地的暴风雨毁了这一切。

第二天早晨，两个男孩心急火燎赶到树边。树被连根拔起，倒在浸透的潮湿泥土上，看上去仿若巨大的棕色爪子。他等待的花朵散落在地上，含苞待放，却永远失去了生机；被泥土玷污，破碎不堪。

弟弟哭喊着跑到里头，但他只是坐倒在泥土中，困惑于参天大树的倒下。男孩问母亲，是不是有一天，大家都会死去，毕竟连树都躲不过这命运。“别傻了，”她烦躁地说，厌倦于他荒谬的问题。“每样事物的生命都是有限的。”

至此以后，即使男孩看到一朵漂亮的花或一只可爱的小鸟，悲伤也会漫上心头。他知道，今日鲜活灿烂，明天说不定就是腐尸残骸了。早在生命尚未逝去时，他就开始为它们哀悼。别人看到生命的美好，他满眼都是凄凉和失落。若世界万物终将消亡，他为什么要付出感情？

这是男子堕入黑暗前的最后一段记忆。之后的日子全是苦涩和折磨。他们弟弟二人被送去西斯训练处。那是痛苦而漫长的过程，将他们的人性连同鲜血抽干了。师傅一直说，他们是一体两半。达斯弗洛斯：强壮、凶猛、富有激情；身板娇小些的达斯西迪厄斯智慧过人、城府颇深、具有远见。在原力方面，两人有与生俱来的天份。

风风雨雨，他们始终忠于彼此；原力上的连接与子宫里的纽带一般密不可分。两名西斯学徒清楚，只要他们齐心协力，银河就是他们的囊中之物，一颗供他们渴望的嘴唇享用的丰硕果实，汁液格外甜美。

西迪厄斯率先看破了师傅的用意。当师傅宣布两人的一项终极任务，他在师傅明说前便明白自己的使命。把心一拧，望进弟弟与他酷似的眸子，等待普雷格斯吹响厮杀的号角。

随着光剑被点燃，弟弟淡蓝色里头盛满忧伤。西迪厄斯知道自己的的优势不在肉搏，显然弟弟会占上风。他们打了无数个回合，红色光剑在目光如炬的黄眼睛注视下嘶嘶作响，难解难分。

但达斯西迪厄斯失去弟弟的恐惧深不见底。实际上，他已经预见到这个场景，数月来不断在他脑海里重演，侵袭他的梦境，将清醒的时光也染上阴云。决斗之时，西迪厄斯眼里的弟弟早与死人无异。既然迟早要去阴曹地府报道，谋杀显然是无稽之谈。

西迪厄斯赢了，并从中得出结论：意志胜过力量。但当他把光剑插入弟弟的颈项，仍不可自抑地手软，导致光剑卡在身体中。烧焦味袅袅升起，难以驱散。

这感觉正如身体的一部分被骤然掏走，使他冷透心扉。孤苦伶仃地在严寒中，宛如坠入真空，感到缺氧。一只大手紧夹住他肩头。

“你终于参破了西斯的最后一课，达斯西迪厄斯。”普雷格斯粗声粗气地说。“我早就料到会是你。你弟弟——”他低头漠然扫过地上血肉模糊的尸体。“向来缺少一些重要品质。”

西迪厄斯跪在师傅面前，哀求他让弟弟起死回生，他知道师傅拥有超越生死的力量。可普雷格斯只是笑道。“你已经不需要他了，徒弟。这是最后的考验，是成为西斯尊主的必经之路。背叛乃西斯的武器，是我们的作风。别相信任何人，你就永远不会遭到背叛。起来吧，西迪厄斯尊主。”

两个西斯师徒面面相觑。“也许这则故事能让你更深刻地体会我们的本质，我的徒弟。”皇帝气定神闲地说，口吻随意得如同讨论天气，仿佛故事中的男孩只是古早神话的一个角色。

“我——是的，师傅。”维达回复，不知该作何反应。

“我们为了力量能牺牲一切——你明白么？一切......”帕尔帕廷的声音荡开，好像陷入遐想。闪过他脑际的是否是多年前的巨大牺牲？抑或是凝结心底的遗憾和怀念？他黄色的眼睛漫无焦距，缓缓划过窗外的都市光景。

“不过这个决定不是您的意思，而是祖师为您做的吧？”

皇帝细细打量徒弟，就像身心俱疲的师长看着迟迟不开窍的徒弟，一副呕心沥血的样子。“年轻时，师傅会替我们打算，他总是为徒弟好的。”

帕尔帕廷站起身，缓缓走向窗口，不知道的以为他被窗外辉煌的落日迷住了。金灿灿的余晖洒落在皇家大厦上，别有一番风采。达斯维达尾随而上，成为依附师傅身后的瘦长影子。“我们高于一切生灵，”皇帝说，朝底下欢腾的人们挥了挥手。“因为只有我们能理解宇宙的真正本质和奥义。疼痛只会壮大西斯的力量，我们能化腐朽为神奇，将弱点转化为力量。”

这是隐晦的道歉么？维达暗想：他是不是在为自己的狠心辩解？

若帕尔帕廷的意图真的是为自己开脱，那他也太拐弯抹角了。当师徒二人一如往常地并肩而立，将城市风光尽收眼底，达斯维达期待着点什么。比如“你现在明白我的苦衷了么？我的绝情和狠心都是迫不得已的，徒弟。这是必要的牺牲。” 至少也来句“我很抱歉，维达大人，但你得理解我的立场。” 

他的期望落空了，皇帝沉默不语。

——————————

佩斯塔奇进入达斯维达的接待室时，感慨地摇摇头。这座城堡建立在绝地学院的遗址上。空旷，实用至上，全无品味。皇帝的眼光可比爵爷要好多了。不过，帝国总理大臣想：维达大人内心深处恐怕一直是那个对时尚漠不关心的年轻人，认为“奢侈是罪”。不得不说，上一任师傅教得不错。

西斯尊主站着等他，黑色盔甲在科洛桑耀眼的阳光中站成一个剪影。啊，帕尔帕廷大概是实在拿这小子没办法，才把他这般禁锢起来。他的影响力竟到了这地步么？总理回想起昔日丰韵俊朗、激情澎湃的少年。他在平淡无奇的一天应邀迈入最高议长的房间，几乎粉碎了帕尔帕廷筑起的层层高墙。果然寒冰捂热了还是会融的。曾经，他嫉妒过安纳金天行者出众的相貌。但如今他看着眼前人，顿时明白皇帝的爱意是凡人承受不起的。他从不是心地善良之人，但此时此刻，达斯维达不幸的命运在他心头唤起微微怜悯。

“皇帝要见您，维达大人 。”他说，语调正式，礼数周全。

“哦？难道没有更省时省力的方式通知我吗？”黑暗爵士低沉地说，似乎在抱怨，连转身都不屑。他鄙视我，佩斯塔奇想。

“陛下此次的召唤是重大机密，若走常规道路，难免会引来一些不必要的关注。您随我到皇宫走一趟吧。”

西斯尊主缓缓点头，继续当佩斯塔奇是空气。终于，他转身面对帝国总理，有些踌躇地开口。“他的身体......”

“很差，恕我直言，维达大人。陛下的状况......实在堪忧。”

——————————

皇帝坐在私人会客室等人。他一动不动，小小的手放在黑曜石宝座上。病态的黄眼睛微张，灵魂游荡在原力深处。

他感应到徒弟的到来，旁边原力较弱的便是总理了。“维达大人到了。”佩斯塔奇宣布，静静退下。

徒弟不紧不慢朝他走来，在他脚边跪下。他凑得这么近，黑头盔在穿过高窗的阳光下格外闪烁，皇帝一伸手就能触碰到。

“我要到外星走一趟，徒弟，我希望你能伴我同行。”帕尔帕廷说，干瘪的嘴唇上浮现一丝笑容。

维达的吃惊造成原力的小小不协调，但他没有表态，房间里回荡着机械呼吸声。

“飞机已备好，我们即刻启程吧。”他摇摇晃晃地起身，十分吃力。一只戴着长手套的手伸了出来，皇帝把手递过去，无言地接受这不请自来的援助。一瞬间，两人站成类似拥抱的暧昧姿势，双方都不愿动弹，唯恐打破这美好的宁静。但空中有一抹苦涩在发酵，因为此情此景与记忆中的欢畅时辰过于相似，犹如拙劣的模仿剧，制造出亲密的错觉。终于，维达福了福身，踏出宝座前阳光明媚的那块地。此构造是经过深思熟虑的；目的就是让跪在宝座前的人目眩迷茫；为了保护眼睛，不得不直视皇帝。另外，巨大不适造成的心理压力是皇帝一贯的战略。

帕尔帕廷召来拐杖，试图掩饰心里一闪而过的失落。明明是自己先推开他的，如今的疏远仍不是滋味。闭起眼，将脑海深处的痛苦尖叫埋藏。皇帝走在前头，黑暗爵士紧跟其后，扮演忠心臣子的角色。

“我们立刻启程，维达大人。”皇帝暴躁地命令。

——————————

达斯维达对他们的目的地一无所知。超太空坐标是一早设好的，不必人工操作。但有一件事他深信不疑：皇帝死期将至。他的每个动作都指向这不争的事实。维达尚且无法确定自己是喜是忧。

皇帝死后，他是毋庸置疑的继承人。届时，他就能够为积弊已久的帝国进行一系列改革。正义，一个在皇帝口中错综复杂的词汇，终于能在帝国得到施张。客观而言，野心的缺失令他成为理想的继承人，他的统治无疑能使多数人受益。

但——他真的想要这个位置吗？日复一日困在帝国中心，永远被巧舌如簧的政客和勾心斗角的大臣包围，他大概会窒息的。实际上，光是想想，维达就觉得不适。未来的生活是如此苍白，而他，便是那金装玉裹的孤家寡人。他没有皇帝的高瞻远瞩，也不具备帕尔帕廷缜密的心计和筹谋，政治不是他的领域：非他擅长、非他所爱。

此外，在情感层面上，他灵魂的一大部分开始为即将到来的永别隐隐作痛。他内心深处依然对娇小的身躯拥有无限眷恋，那双柔软的手曾给他带来了多少欢乐和幸福啊。午夜梦回之际，粗丝般的男中音总回荡耳畔，令维达误以为自己又是安纳金了。他......是自己生命中唯一全心全意爱过的人。他不明白帕尔帕廷如何能做得这么绝，下垂的眼睑一眨，情绪便消失得无影无踪。

西斯尊主坐在皇帝的兰姆达级穿梭机里，望着外头景致。这与他另一艘“执行者”截然不同。后者更宽敞，但这艘更擅长隐匿，操控灵活的同时高端大气。维达摇摇头：擅长隐匿，动作灵敏，还真是有其主必有其船。

一旦靠近皇帝，他的思绪就倾向于涣散，秒秒钟穿越时空。或许，他潜意识迫切想回到轻松快乐的过去，那时的世界更好理解。不得不说，现在的维达有些失控，恨不得立刻投身战斗。安纳金天行者能兴致高昂地骚扰机长，滔滔不绝地讲述飞行趣事，但达斯维达没有这种选择。天然的魅力随着身体的毁灭消亡殆尽。

于是他孤独地站着，允许思绪漫游到平日不敢触碰的课题上。离开超太空，船身发出震动，雾气朦胧的绿色世界悬浮在他眼前。维达觉得他们应该在往北部某片深色土地逼近。

他们飞过闪烁的黑色城市，屋顶上有造型细致的尖塔，又有绿意盎然的花园。工业与自然并存在闪烁的黑色屋顶上，毫不突兀。这座城市更像美丽的黑暗花园，而不是喧嚣的星际大都市。

他们降落在宽广的平台上，维达估计这里是通往塔端的入口。船舱打开，六个帝国主权卫士一字排开，恭候他们下船。

皇帝拄着拐杖，有些笨拙地走了下去。一个金发的男子在帕尔帕廷面前跪下，披着黑暗使用者的袍子。

“妥了么？”皇帝问，手掌一挥，让男子平身。

“一切准备就绪，陛下。您可以进行仪式了。”

帕尔帕廷轻笑。“很好，黑暗使用者。”他转向达斯维达。“随我来，我的朋友。”

——————————

皇帝无力地卧倒在床，柔软的黑色被单将他覆盖，黄眸盯着天花板。他没有力气离开舒服的床。再消耗所剩无几的原力只会让疼痛更难以忍受。

黑暗力量貌似变成触角，在榨干他的生命力。他眼睛失了焦距，听觉钝化。

黑暗的气息进入房间，他知道来者是谁。

“你是来这等死的，对吧？”

“是的。”帕尔帕廷无言地说，喉咙已发不出声音，微睁的眼睛观望着无窗户房间里昏暗灯光形成的图案。

“你为什么不告诉我？”

“呵，要如何开口？我甚至不太愿意对自己承认。”

“我要怎么办？”

“噢，我相信你事到临头会知道怎么处理的。”

“我一直爱着你。”

“我知道。”

“你爱过我吗？”

答案是如此显而易见，简单无疑点，皇帝没有丝毫犹豫脱口而出。

“啊，这是当然。我爱你，美丽的少年。”

随着灵魂离开躯体，帕尔帕廷感受到一只巨大的手套在轻抚他侧脸。漂浮的魂魄看着达斯维达的一举一动。帝国继承人在一动不动的身体前跪了下来，恰似童话故事里的骑士，庄重地脱下头盔，露出千疮百孔的脸庞。他款款弯腰，在皇帝冰凉的嘴唇上印下虔诚一吻。

两位西斯尊主躺在一块，徒弟黑色的披肩随风飘起，好似丧衣，几乎盖住师傅的身体。房间陷入无边的寂静......算计和真心，光辉与落魄渺如幻梦。

“对我来说，这足够了。”


	18. 瓜熟蒂落

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他试图切割掉汹涌的情感，在自己心房周围筑起一道厚厚的城墙，免得再度受伤。复活的安纳金天行者没有发现，他正在重蹈另一个西斯学徒年轻时覆辙。

跟我来。

为何？

留下。

为何？

留在我身边——我们——一起。

怎么办？

随我来。

好。

——————————

水源在他身边滑动、溢出、枯竭。达斯维达感受到烂泥似的东西粘上皮肤。没有痛感。他试图一动，发现身体是完整的，不由得大吃一惊。

他的身体不再残破，他感受着颈上湿润的头发。顿时，大量液体涌过他的身体，触觉苏醒。手臂、腿脚、私/处的，接着皮肤上的温度和湿度一齐蒸发，令他瑟瑟发抖，喘不上气。肺部吸收氧气，在鼻腔内造成些许瘙痒。他的手指摩挲着皮肤（能碰到的有限部位），感受到安纳金天行者鼎盛时期（实力、相貌，全方位）的丝滑皮肤。

他睁开眼睛，发现自己躺在玻璃缸里，犹如等待王子的白雪公主。随即他看到玻璃上的倒影。

完人。

玻璃猛地移动，他吃惊地眨眼。面朝下，跌在光滑的地板上。他不愿起身，挣扎在感觉的盛宴中，木然的心好像又开始了搏动。

然后他碰了碰皮肤。

那人苍白、柔软、赤裸，躺在他身旁的地上。

熟悉的脸庞跃入视线。

清明的淡蓝眸子、高高的额头、樱桃小嘴、下巴细微的凹痕、大鼻子、高颧骨、下垂的眼睑、纤细的眼睫毛。两边是茂盛的卷曲姜黄色头发。

他想起来了。

“你......你骗我！”这声音在他耳里生机勃勃，充斥着情感。如此陌生。他盯着娇小裸露的身体，微红的胸毛，肚脐上的姜黄。

”你说什么，维达大人？”那声音如此冷静自持，克制得黑暗爵士开始怀疑人生。起死回生的事可不是日日得见的。

“你说——你之前——我......我还以为！......”

帕尔帕廷轻声笑。“我也是迫不得已，我的朋友。你瞧，我搞了几次试验，发现心甘情愿能让过程事半功倍。”

“你、你怎么知道我会自杀？！你竟然把这个也算计在内!"

“您向来是个浪漫主义者，维达大人。”

他不管不顾地冲向帕尔帕廷，原力、帝国和师傅的概念从脑海里蒸发。这是原始的冲动，被混乱和愤怒所充斥，似火山爆发。他恨这样被皇帝玩弄于股掌中的自己，像个提线木偶被操弄。他快疯了，难道自己的一切都已经事先被破解? 难道他从来不曾拥有自由意志......

当徒弟骤然朝他扑来，死而复生的皇帝小小叫了一声，一时有些喘不上气。灵魂转换的混乱感尚未完全驱散，他压抑着不用原力，免得过度的震荡使仍处于虚弱状态中的克隆身体不胜负荷。身板单薄的帕尔帕特试图从维达身下钻出，困难重重。

“你根本在糊弄我！”维达吼道：“你就知道欺骗！实话实说有这么难么？！你何必自欺欺人，其实你从未在意过我！”

帕尔帕特停止挣扎，躺在原地静静看着维达瞎闹。蔚蓝的眸子、姜色的睫毛，依稀是往日那般模样。富有贵族气质的纤纤玉手抚上悲愤交集的脸庞。

“真相？”他轻声说。“你要我说实话？我早就说过了。”

“但——但你说......？”黑暗公爵瞪大了深邃的蓝眼。

“我唯一的欺骗是隐瞒......我......早就把重点告诉你了。" 帕尔帕廷转过头，留给维达一个优美的侧颜。

“那你......怎么能......？在我最需要你的时候撒手而去，狠心地把我推开，拒之门外......！”

帕尔帕特抿进来嘴唇，脸庞坚如磐石。“你以为我不难受？你以为我狠心对你，自身没有愤怒和痛苦？你以为只有你很受伤？”

顷刻间，维达义愤填膺。“别把你自己的情绪投射到我身上！”他恶声恶气地说。“我从来没有伤过你一根毫毛——对你动过一只手指！但你总把自己的欢乐建立在对我的刻意伤害之上。为什么？”

“我......我先前......”帕尔帕廷徒然开口，但答案出不了口。那设想中的黄金谎言，能让学徒转悲为喜的完美谎言卡在喉咙，语不成句。突然，他深深望进安纳金的双眼，被里头浓烈的情绪震憾了。

冷不丁地，脑中一根叫理智的弦崩裂了，宛如肚子被打了一拳，让他进退失据。他颤抖着吸一口气，闭起眼试图吞下即将决堤的眼泪。多年来冰封的情感融化，汇进汪洋大海。

但它来势太凶猛，止都止不住。他越努力，泪水越肆无忌惮，洪水一般冲破闸门，滑落苍白的脸颊。僵硬的躯体发出悲愤交加的哀鸣，渐渐远去。顿时，仅存的温暖消失了。

脚步声回荡在克隆实验室被灭菌器洗礼过的地板上，窃窃私语细若蚊声，接着是长长的沉寂。

终于，帕尔帕特堪堪止住眼泪，缓缓起身。他苍白的脸庞深深刻着愤怒，任由黑暗把赤裸的身体包围。实验室的冰凉渗透心肺，一排排与他分毫不差、全无生气的躯体空洞地平视前方，冷漠观察他们活着的分身。

——————————

达斯维达穿上衣服。平平无奇的一句话，对他而言却意义非凡。衣物早已备好——无疑是皇帝的高瞻远瞩的结果。它与绝地袍子极为相似，只不过是黑色的。多年后再度穿衣，连把手臂伸进衣袖的简单动作都让他心潮起伏。他没有戴上手套。

他快被胸膛里叫嚣的情感逼疯了，急需发泄。黑暗爵士望向私室。一束红光电凉了黑夜。维达走向房间。那之前用来储存复杂器械——他厌恶但赖以生存的东西。宽厚的嘴唇上扬，形成冷酷的笑。

——————————

皇帝怒火中烧。他怎么敢弃我而去？谁给他的胆子！这句子不断在他脑际环绕转圈。在隐秘的房间里，帕尔帕特愣愣地望着镜子出神。

他一直不喜欢自己娇小的身板。如今，重返青春的他更显单薄。脸色苍白无血色，嘴唇不够丰满，鼻子过大。这样的长相，年轻时都有人对他投怀送抱，想必还不算歪瓜裂枣。当然，没多久，他就用姿色兑换了权力。轻飘飘一挥手，镜子划出一道裂痕。

现状令人无法忍受。他明明获得了常人一生努力渴求的东西——青春、权利和永生，却在情场碰钉子。维达会后悔的，他会让他悔不当初。维达将苦苦哀求他的原谅，恳求他的触碰。对，一定让这小子见识一下他的手段。

走到衣橱边，苍白的手抚过昂贵材料。他把黑斗篷的那些扔到一边，用原力将之狠狠抛掷出去。终于，指尖划过黄色丝绒后堪堪停下。他打开一个箱子，里头装着一小瓶香水。原产地是纳布，但格外稀有。有人曾如此形容“这是种令人陶醉的嗅觉飨宴......类似权利的感觉"。它的原材料是一朵有趣的小花，用于刺激脑中一些特定部分。

是的，在勾引人这方面，他是老手了。

————————

维达爵士站在烽火燃尽的房间里，右手的光剑没有开启。一声轻咳把他的注意力转向门边的人。

那人身着黄色丝绸、披着闪烁的深紫色宽大斗篷。下垂的眼睑别具一番风姿，食指闲闲地摩挲薄唇。帕尔帕特看着维达，半睁半闭的蔚蓝眼睛里满是调侃意味。

“过得还愉快么？”皇帝的询问礼貌疏离。

黑暗爵士一言不发，而只直勾勾地望着师傅。皇帝敏捷地穿过烧毁的废墟。显然，失而复得的利落身手和摆脱了虚弱的身板让他乐在其中。黑暗爵士跪在师父跟前——他闻到了空中蔓延的味道，仿佛下一刻就会被手起刀落地处置掉。

黑暗面醇厚的力量一波波从师傅身上散发出来，使维达心神不宁，呼吸加速。他双手握拳，直冒手汗。这是皇帝有意的精神施压。我不会屈从的，维达告诉自己。你休想。

西斯尊主认为师傅会勃然大怒。他对师傅的攻击早有心理准备; 若皇帝突然展开僵硬的手，愤地恨以原力闪电攻击他，维达对这种痛苦丝毫不会惧怕，甚至不会躲闪。但他又玩精神那套......不，别这样，什么都比这个强......

帕尔帕廷折磨人的方式更加微妙，他一向是杀人诛心的好手，让维达徒然渴求一些不可得的东西，暗自煎熬。如今，帕尔帕廷如何哭泣、微笑、狂笑甚至号啕大哭，维达都坚信自己将不为所动。他的每一句话都别有深意，蛊惑你把心交给他。他是个冷心冷情的家伙，戴上温情的面具变得人模人样。但他的伪装只是为了一己私欲，对真实情感一无所知，好比瞎子无法领略阳光的美。

“我们恐怕不能再呆在比斯了。”帕尔帕廷说，他的声音恢复到议长时代的丝滑音色了。“我必须尽快回到帝国中心，否则某些乱臣贼子便会起野心，试图让江山易主。他们可笑的闹剧自然不值一提，但对我的心情还是有几分影响的。”

“是，师傅。”维达咬牙切齿。

——————————

离开帝国中心时若有人告诉维达，归途会比来程更难受，他绝不会相信。若有人说，你即将找回安纳金天行者的身体，他肯定会嗤之以鼻。多年来的心如死水让他认定：生命的喜乐和悲苦已是他毕生无可得的绝缘体。如果能再度拥有过去的生活，哪怕只是一小会，他愿意付出一切。

不幸的是，他所以为的全盘皆错。这些年来苦苦压抑、冰封的情感再渐渐苏醒，幽灵似的侵扰。而重新“做人”的感觉也愿没有想象中美好，爱恨交织、失落、混乱、茫然让他头疼不已。但他绝不会暴露脆弱的一面，让皇帝知道——即使他做了这么多对不起他的事，安纳金——也包括维达，依然渴望着他。他不会让这个算计者再攻陷他的心墙，任由自己被玩弄于股掌之上。他不能再傻乎乎对那人掏心掏肺，无助地看着心堕入深渊，才后知后觉意识到失策。他尝过最痛彻心扉的绝望，那深陷泥潭无法自救的窒息感。漫无边际的黑暗无法遁逃，人性的光辉死灰一般无法点燃。

他试图切割掉汹涌的情感，在自己心房周围筑起一道厚厚的城墙，免得再度受伤。复活的安纳金天行者没有发现，他正在重蹈另一个西斯学徒年轻时覆辙。


	19. 安纳金天行者的毛病

国庆日是司令官安纳金天行者官方记录上的祭日。他的死法没有具体描绘，也未曾公诸于众。在百姓们眼中，无畏的英雄十有八九与其他绝地武士一起在大屠杀中丧生了。

从某种角度来说，他确实死于那一天。

他所有的遗物都留给了爱人——纳布的帕尔帕廷。而帕尔帕廷转头就把它们送给绝地陨落数月后不知从哪冒出来的黑暗公爵达斯维达。

没有人把神秘莫测的西斯尊主与已故的共和国帅气英雄联系到一起；这不足为奇，他们对世人所呈现面貌截然不同。这是皇帝的意思：往事如烟，何必留恋？

现在，时过境迁，情况大有不同。帕尔帕廷再怎么狠心，也不至于不近人情到让徒弟继续之前的着装来维持假象。

当皇帝还是议长时，曾传出一件风流韵事。他与一个年轻能当他孙子的绝地纠缠不清，而该情人的面貌对关注过此火爆事件的老一辈来说，化成灰都认识。彼时全国还笼罩在克隆人战争的阴影中。皇帝和维达的处境顿时有些微妙，他们的私人关系让公众对西斯公爵的成就产生质疑。

直白点说，大家心中的疑惑是：他是不是一路/睡/上位的？

而这一惊天巨雷无疑会在一些有才有影响力的人心中激起愤恨。虽然维达已无数次证明过自己出众的领导能力、策略眼光、和无人能及的航空技术，他们仍会想尽一切办法将之诋毁。

但只有皇帝考虑到这一层。他静默地坐在私人飞机的房间里，思考着这种变动。更准确地说，是在盘算可以从中谋取的利益。皇帝坚决地相信生命链中的每一个环节都有利可图。

深深沉浸在原力的海洋中，帕尔帕廷允许思维追随搏动的生命之线。它们旋转、缠绕，交织出崭新的可能性。他看着线索的分裂和隔断，在生命纵横交错的纹理中组成新的形态。皇帝把思绪导向一根格外复杂的线索，它最近来到了分岔点。

愤恨、气恼和恐惧促使它继续一意孤行，但爱意、渴望和理解让它与另一条线交错。下一个分歧点尚未到来，但他在混沌的未来蓝图中感受到无数个可能性。最近的线索愈渐清晰，它是巨大图形的中心。变幻无常不是它的缺点，反而给予了它灵活性，形成最为细致错综的图案。

帕尔帕廷的思绪流转，划过大量可能性。他把玩着那些可能性，犹如孩童在考虑到底该狼吞虎咽地品尝哪种禁忌的蜜饯。终于，他选定了自己想要的未来，审视着达成目标的一系列前提条件。

他与原力的联系十分深厚，能直接控制黑暗能量，这需要极高的精神力，普通人还真办不到。那些四肢发达头脑简单的人喜欢动手，就有着他们去吧，皇帝早就发现了捷径。终其一生，他由此获益良多。摩尔、维达以及无数个绝地把时间浪费在武力训练上，他则专注于精神力的深化与拓展，将自己与黑暗面紧密联系在一起；这种对原力精益求精的掌控力是凡人望尘莫及的。如今的他就像输出黑暗面的管道，释放起来近乎无穷无尽。那是常人无法想象的力量。

当然，有得必有失，血肉之躯时常难以承受如此强大的力量。这邪门歪道极容易走火入魔，也因此大大剪短了寿命。然而，重生后的他已经消除了此类隐患，得以沉浸在预知能力带来的便利中，毫无后顾之忧。

睡意朦胧的眼睑缓缓张开，展现出黄色的眸子。短暂的闪亮后，变成好看的湛蓝色。它有种冰寒的味道，近看几乎凉透心扉。

————————

达斯维达面无表情看着床上的衣物。贴身的灰色束腰外衣，质地上乘；还有他的常规搭配——黑色靴子和斗篷。他恍惚地想：我一生中穿没穿过鲜艳衣物？答案是否定的。起初，他穿的是土塔因黄黄的沙漠色，接着是绝地学院的黑和棕，再来时西斯的灰黑制服。他从未认真想过这，但一经细想，尖锐而清晰的疼痛立刻浮现，难以忽视。原来我自以为的爱情，也不过是偷走了我一部分生命，好比披上别人制定好的服装完成任务。他陷入思绪，满心酸楚，自嘲地想：原来我从不属于自己。

而今，他恢复了自理能力，但仍不习惯。每天梳妆打扮时都觉得无比异样。更令他啧啧称奇的是选择衣物的自由，这项他从未拥有的简单权利。方才选好的衣物是他满意的，松垮而通风，柔软还保暖。这套行头非常低调，应该没人认得出他了吧？

但安纳金天行者总会引人注目。

————————

贝尔奥加纳，阿尔德兰的议员兼总督，正深陷自己讨厌的聚会中难以抽身。此类社交活动是政客的义务，无法推脱的职责，也是他重复得有些单调的社交生活可笑的“亮点”。每个人都挂着虚伪的面具，却藏不住卑劣的行径和令人生厌的贪婪。自诩清高的他在官场跌摸滚爬这些年，也难免沾染上一些气息。宫廷的气氛是整个银河系里相当乌烟瘴气的。唯一的优点是从上至下的施令链：皇帝集权，下臣们不过听命行事，不敢轻举妄动。而帕尔帕廷虽然独裁，却是贝尔见过的最完美的骗子，说起谎不打草稿——做他的臣子也许倒霉，因为你根本玩不过他。然而他高超的演技却不会使你频繁地犯尴尬症，俯首称是起来也不这么别扭。

电光石火之间，奥加纳议员瞥见一个人，擦得锃亮的鞋子戛然止住动作。

一高瘦的年轻人映入眼帘，皮肤晒成健康的小麦色，蓬松的波浪暗金发、深蓝色眸子。长了张好皮相。他正站在窗边瞭望，身上的灰蓝紧身衣有点绝地袍子的感觉。若巴尔不是在公众场合，需注意形象，也许已然瞠目结舌。

安纳金天行者？

著名的绝地武士。航天技术过人，指挥能力杰出，担得上“天赋异禀”几个字。他曾是皇帝的情郎，情事闹得沸沸扬扬。当然，这些都是陈年往事；重要的是，他不该存在。

贝尔靠近他时，发现此人不止长得像安纳金天行者，还比其年轻，看起来不超过二十岁。去TM的寒暄，见鬼的客套，不如开门见山。

“您是我认识的那位么，先生？”他谨慎地问。

深蓝色的眼睛居高临下地看着他，带着不易察觉的怀疑和警惕眯了眯。“您把我认成了谁，议员先生？”他反问。

“安纳金天行者，我的一位故人。”贝尔说。“也许您听过他的名头？”

“有段时间没听到了。”金发少年不动声色地说，看不出任何破绽。

贝尔奥加纳打算刺激一下这位神秘人。“您知不知道，他在世时是共和国的大红人，还是皇帝的秘密情人？”

“是的，我略有了解。”那人咬牙切齿地说。“当时新闻上铺天盖地都是他，可谓人尽皆知。”他双手交叉抱胸，盯着贝尔，有种说不出的敌意。这人的反应跟维达大人如出一辙，举手投足间神采酷似，一定有鬼。他无法控制自己的好奇心，继续逼他。“是的，是的，那是很多年前的事了......”他眼神遥远，语调怀旧。“肯定有不少人眼红议长，他的小男友长得倾倒众生，十足的小白脸。”

年轻人的脸倏地红了，蓝眸里满是愤恨。他略带鄙夷地瞟了他一眼，然后猛然转身，消失在人海里。

生闷气去了，贝尔暗忖：此人身上有数之不尽的诡异点，肯定会引起他某些朋友的浓厚兴趣。

————————

达斯维达怒火中烧。厚颜无耻的宫廷客只会缠着他问东问西（尤其热衷于绝地的事），或用各种意味深长的眼神瞄他，仿佛在问“你就是帕尔帕廷包养的小男友？”——搞得他心堵至极。奥加纳怎么说来着？——“小白脸”。也有一部分人单纯对他好奇，各种暗送秋波、挑眉侧目，对横空出世的神秘人展现出极大的兴趣。

他迫不及待想让大家知道自己的真实身份，届时他们的表情一定很精彩。

想一个人清净清净就这么难么？

就在这时，一人出现在门口，喧哗声瞬间消失。

身着层层繁复的紫色及黑色袍子，薄薄的粉唇抿成略带邪气的微笑，蓝眸闪烁着兴味。皇帝走进房间，一言不发，那通身的气派足以让人感到压力；上一秒被他迷住，下一刻被他震慑，不由自主地俯首称臣。他逶迤前行，鳄鱼似地扫过房间的每个角落，仿佛在寻找下一顿飨宴。

“亲爱的朋友们，”他风度翩翩地说。“我很高兴看到这么多人赏脸，出席我的小聚会。”他抬手执意，彰显房中贵宾举足轻重的地位。

“我明白，你们中的一些人对事件的变化感到震惊。啊，在此我必须致以诚挚的歉意，我并非刻意扰乱你们的未来蓝图。作为帝国的骨干与栋梁，诸位的能力我是知道的；若朕真的一去不返，各位必然会齐心协力规划未来，为帝国绘制出一幅光芒万丈的图腾。对此朕豪无疑虑。” 他轻笑，然后停下来，等宾客们的笑声消失。有些人笑得呲牙咧嘴，相当勉强。维达憋住笑意。

“恐怕要令一些人失望了：朕的健康状况是国家机密，不会公开。”

失望的抱怨声此起彼伏。

“但大家大可放心。朕作为你们的君王，定将不遗余力为伟大帝国奉献一切，带领大家走向更加辉煌壮阔的美好未来！”

众人欢呼起来。某人喊了一声“皇帝万岁！”很快，整个房间的人都依样画瓢；有的喊得起劲，有的恭敬举起名贵的红酒，各种表忠心，一片祥和。帕尔帕廷颔首示意，嘴角挂着谦虚的笑。

“还有一件事，朋友们，在我们尽情欢唱之前......”帕尔帕廷话一出口，维达发现自己心跳加速，紧张地咽了咽口水。帕尔帕廷滔滔不绝地赞扬着维达大人对帝国的无私奉献，他十年若一日的坚守岗位和无出其右的能力和忠心。皇帝强调：“维达大人是朕不可或缺的一部分，是帝国最大的功臣，没有之一。”帕尔帕廷把他遭受的“悲剧”定义为“意外事故”，这令维达松了口气。最终，皇帝庄重地说：“维达大人能坐到今天的位置，靠的是自身能力，朕对每个人向来一视同仁。”

“现在，站到我身边来吧，我的男孩。笑一下，别耷拉着脸。”

维达磨牙隐忍——呵，把老子像宠物一样炫耀，还要我兴高采烈，搞没搞错？

“现在不是闹情绪的时候，维达大人。”

西斯尊主把态度放软，试图直视前方，越过人们头顶，以避开那些灼热视线。身旁的帕尔帕廷神秘莫测地笑了，滴水不露，苍白的眼睛看不出一丝情绪。

皇帝摇曳着走开，流水般穿梭于宾客中，尽显圆滑政客的本色。他的笑容动人心魄，让无数人拜倒在他脚下。年长的大臣们以微妙的眼神交流着，他们不会忘记多年前那个身影。最高议长便是以那慈祥而夺目的笑容蛊惑了一众聪明人、骗过了共和国无数双狡猾的眼睛。年轻人对那段历史所知甚少，只是目不转睛地凝视着，诧异于皇帝年轻时的风采。他们几乎无法想象年长的皇帝有年轻或青涩的时候。

帕尔帕廷成为万众瞩目的焦点后，维达大步走出了房间，对随之引起的议论充耳不闻。他向来讨厌那种气氛，在他仍是安纳金天行者的时候，就在这种场合无所适从。

他的双眼迷离起来，卷入回忆的漩涡。

“啊，安纳金。”富有教养的嗓音在身后响起。安纳金猛然转身，映入眼帘的是共和国的最高议长。绝地学徒僵硬地行礼。

议长宠溺地笑着，苍白的手不屑地一挥。“别在意这些繁文缛节，安纳金。”他和蔼地说。“我不缺礼节。你我二人不用这么拘谨。我期待这一天有段时日了。”

安纳金震惊了。帕尔帕廷期待见到他？“我很荣幸，议长。”他意味深长地说。

他喜欢这个高贵但友好的年长男子，开始对最高议长诉说自己在绝地学院的任务和生活。帕尔帕廷可是抢手货，想跟他谈话的人多了去，但他专注地聆听安纳金的倾诉。对安纳金的观点显示出深切的理解。安纳金觉得他简直是自己的知音，比欧比旺还懂他。

维达大人握紧拳头，在荒无人烟的走廊停下。以前，维达对议长满是崇拜之情，他的随意一句称赞都能让他傻乐大半天。议长善解人意的善意微笑、闪烁着睿智光芒的奶蓝色眼眸令他魂牵梦萦。安纳金拜倒在他脚下，迫不及待地为他奉献所有。只要能让爱人开心、让师傅满意，他愿意做任何事，一直忠实地在帕尔帕廷左右任他差遣。从天而降的倾听者令他欣喜，这情愫很快被暗恋占据。少年炽热的心陷得太深，从来没怀疑过议长完美表象下的真实动机。当美好的幻想破碎，他理想的世界恍若多米诺骨牌，迅速崩塌。

是的，维达比任何人都清楚皇帝忽悠人的那套神功。他的魅力常人难以抵挡，伪装几乎毫无破绽。维达有第一手经验，那假作真时真亦假的感觉......

“我觉得你的手很漂亮。”安纳金脱口而出，轻轻把它们包裹在自己宽大的手掌里，举止温柔。  
  
“西斯如宇宙一般多样化。”议长任由安纳金把他拉近，说。“但他们都是西斯。”

往事不堪回首......西斯尊主望出走廊右侧的透明钢，无心欣赏景色，任由思绪迷失在帝国中心（科洛桑）的璀璨星光中。

“我不是让你留在我身边么？”皇帝突然响起的声音使他微微一怔。维达忘了，帕尔帕廷对原力的控制已经炉火纯青，他能随心随意在原力里隐藏自己的痕迹

“我......做不到。”维达僵硬了身体，别扭地说。

“我以为你至少会给朕几分面子，维达大人。”帕尔帕廷的眸子是钻石版的条缝，美丽而冷漠，他的嘴唇抿成一条线，苍白的手指划过，稍稍上扬的嘴角揪紧了维达的心。

————————

玛拉杰德与皇帝有着说不清道不明的关系。父母双亡的她自幼在皇宫长大。春去冬来，出落成亭亭玉立的少女。在她心中，帕尔帕廷是君上，也是父亲，因而对他崇拜至极。他陪伴着她成长，在得意悲伤时一直在她身边给予指点和陪伴。他悉心教导她怎样自如地使用原力，耐心倾听她鸡毛蒜皮的少女烦恼。在皇帝的调教下，玛拉成为了帝国最致命的刺客。皇帝是玛拉仰望的人（不是字面意思！她几乎和他一样高了）——父亲与偶像的结合体，赢得了她发自内心的敬重。她对皇帝的钦佩到了狂热的地步; 为了他一个笑脸、一句称赞，愿意做任何事。可谓“舍得一身剐，捕捉皇帝开心颜”。

当帕尔帕廷钦点少女为自己的副手（相当于丞相），玛拉觉得这是自己年轻的生命中最光辉的时刻。为皇帝鞍前马后、揭瓦敌人、东奔西走，与此同时与他保持着心灵感应者独有的亲密联系，她幸福得发晕。作为强大的心灵感应者，玛拉对能力的用处十分满意。对她而言，为皇帝卖命不止是无上的荣耀——还是无比的享受。

玛拉按下电梯的上升按钮，看着电脑慢吞吞检查着证件，烦躁地顿足。随着电梯的上升，玛拉对着电梯内部的钢铁表面自赏，把红发往后抚平，用手擦脸。实力很重要，但形象不可少。

电梯门开了，玛拉冷静地来到皇帝的私人接待室，这是他会见私客的地方，比主殿——那会堂式的王座室更随意些。旁人被皇帝私召必然会战战兢兢，但对玛拉来说，能跟皇帝近距离相处是莫大的荣幸。他——

“亲爱的，来看看这个。真是非同寻常，对吧？”

她以为皇帝指的是他身边壮观的银河全息影像，那微企的双唇宣告着所有权。但玛拉眼里心里都只有师傅，其他事物皆为浮云。

细腻的雪白皮肤，明亮的蔚蓝眸子，领边卷曲的姜黄色头发。虽然气势没有变化，容貌却年轻了许多。身着的柔软黑色袍子衬托出身姿的轻盈，而不是像之前那样几欲将他吞噬。玛拉瞪大眼睛看着皇帝的蜕变，一时无语。

英俊的外表没有磨灭他不可名状的威严，那是岁月给予他的无形武器。令玛拉心心念念的冰蓝色眼镜依然如故，刻满了岁月的沧桑。他挑了挑眉。

“你怎么——”玛拉开口。

皇帝举起苍白的手指，紧贴嘴唇，然后把注意力放回地图。

哇，玛拉暗暗称奇：这是什么神奇的整形手术？

帕尔帕廷语未出口，门倏地滑开，一名比玛拉年长些的深金发少年趾高气扬走上阶梯，站到全息投影的另一边。透过薄纱般的星系看着皇帝和首相。

“师傅。”少年对帕尔帕廷鞠躬致意。他的蓝眼睛烟雾迷绕，鄙夷地斜视玛拉。感受到少年身上散发出的难以掩盖的敌意，她冷冷的目光审视着他，有意挨近皇帝。

瞧，在他心目中，我比你重要多了......

————————

达斯维达尽量压抑着自身喷薄而出的攻击欲。对面的帕尔帕廷身边站着衣不蔽体的女生，那年纪都可以当他孙女了。他恨恨地想: 穿得如此不得体，那一脸狐媚像，勾引谁呢?！不，不对——他才是皇帝孙辈的年龄，她可以做重孙了。

及腰的红发——红向来是他喜欢的颜色、帽贝般的绿眸、略带雀斑的皮肤、凹凸有致，沙漏般的线条是无数少女梦寐以求的黄金身材。面对比他年轻、且同样能力强大、美貌过人的心腹，说没有危机感是骗人的。维达恨不得立刻把得意的笑容从她贱兮兮的脸上抹去，好好教她做人。凡事讲究先来后到，我与皇帝风雨同舟，她进宫才几年？就这么自以为是，耀武扬威，是——

几个意思？他是皇帝的第一亲信，现世唯二的西斯尊主。他才不会跟一个黄毛丫头置气，自降水平，变成她这种幼稚的人呢。

帕尔帕廷把一只手放在女孩肩上，占有欲满满。“徒弟啊。这是玛拉，朕最好的特派员之一，你们彼此认识一下吧。”

达斯维达卡壳了，但他的身体机械化地作出反应。他的灵魂仿佛抽离了身体，以旁观者的角度观察着这场尴尬到极点的会面。表面的彬彬有礼掩饰着疏离和敌意。他望着放在杰德肩上纤细的玉手，眼前浮现多年前亲密的对它的抚摸、舔舐，衔在唇里的触觉......那双手柔情蜜意地拂过他脸颊，给他带来过无限的欢愉和痛苦。如此的炽烈，如此的激情；就算没有未来，那刻骨铭心的回忆也是永难忘怀的。皇帝挂在别人身上的手扎眼又扎心，这一幕甚至称得上亵渎。一想到这小巧双手游走在他人身上，他就觉得恶心。那我们功劳显著的玛拉小姐私下是个怎样的人呢，师傅？他想狠狠怼她一顿，但为了维持表面的和睦，仍尽量让语调冷却，收敛逐渐失控的面部表情。

“哦，玛拉的天赋可不止在于专业能力。”帕尔帕廷亲切的语调让维达不适，犹如肚子受了一集铁拳。

————————

皇帝颇具恶趣味地看着两人暗中的眼神较量，那强烈的敌意如针尖对麦芒。拙劣的演技欲盖弥彰，愈发暴露了剑拔弩张的关系。他强忍笑意，欣赏着这出滑稽剧。玛拉如此抵触维达，恐怕是感受到了皇帝对他的另眼相待，对朝不保夕的地位感到愤怒。她想成为皇帝心中不可替代且独一无二的存在。

…...维达大人想的也大概是这回事。帕尔帕廷把手从玛拉肩上收回，一抹转瞬即逝的“奸笑”在他脸庞上闪过。哈，他说过，会让徒弟后悔自己的冷淡......

“佩塔维特系统。”皇帝口齿清晰地发出指令，把地图上不断互转的双子星球放大。“这不过是个人烟罕至的偏远地区。按理说，派几个小兵搞定就是了。”维达大人和玛拉杰德盯着地图，打死都不愿望向对方。

“不过近来，”皇帝说。“这佩塔瓦五号行星上出现不少异常状况，都与原力使用者有着千丝万缕的关系。我进行精神探测，发现了一些......不协调的地方。若非潜藏了原力使用者，便是有什么力量无穷的通感文物在作祟。我要你们一起着手调查此事。”

“请您三思，”维达说：“这女孩只会碍手碍脚。”

帕尔帕廷转身看着徒弟，耳边回荡着玛拉义愤填膺的嘶声。“你在质疑我的决定么，徒弟？”他冷淡地问。

“如您所愿，师傅。”维达如之前无数次那样，低眉顺耳，滴水不漏地说。  
——————————

全息图里的三个人端详着彼此。以广袤的宇宙为背景，每个人都无比渺小。许是信号问题，视频不时失焦、卡壳，干扰不断。

“刚才看到的人，可确定是他无误？”

“千真万确，绝地大师。他的脸让人过目难忘。”

“若那神功真的成了，那西斯师傅必然会先用在自己身上......”

“我也这么认为。但在我眼中，他和之前并无二致。”

“别低估皇帝的实力和决心，这很可能是他的骗局。”

“现在，你明白事态的严重性了么？如今已火烧眉毛，我们必须行动，成败在此一举！”

“我们相信原力的意志，议员。很多事是冥冥中早已注定的。哎，原以为我们等得起，能在西斯师傅逝世后出手。现在看来，再等下去就要天荒地老了。”

”你必须助我一臂之力——绝地是我们仅存的希望！”

“我们也许寡不敌众，但定会竭尽全力完成使命。”

————————

皇帝的视线流转，思考着不同的可能性，眼神聚焦在佩塔五号上。即使埋伏着绝地，对他的两个学徒来说也是小菜一碟。在维达大人助阵的情况下，更是稳操胜券。他慵懒地靠在王座上，换了个舒服的姿势思考: 若两个年轻人搞不定佩塔五号的对手，他也能轻而易举通过玛拉杰德插手，逆转败局。

胜利早就是他的囊中之物，帕尔帕廷胸有成竹。


	20. 谢幕

我所受的教育发出声音，对我说：  
必须处死他。  
因为在西西里，黑色的蛇是清白的，金色的  
蛇是有毒的。 

我身上的声音说，假若你是个男子汉。  
你就该抓起棍棒，把他打断。把他打死。 

但我必须承认，我非常喜欢他，  
我格外高兴地看到他安静地来到这儿作客，  
在我的水槽里喝水，然后平静地、温和地离开，  
用不着道谢，回到大地躯体内其它燃烧的大肠中间。 

是否出于懦弱，我不敢把他杀死？  
是否出于堕落，我盼望与他交谈？  
是否一种羞辱，我竟感到光荣？  
我感到如此光荣。 

然而，又传出了声音：  
“假若你不害怕，你就得把他处死！” 

的确，我感到害怕，感到非常害怕，  
即使如此，我更感到光荣，  
因为他能从秘密大地的黑暗的门中走出，  
前来寻求我的好客之情。 

他喝足了，  
神情恍惚地昂起头来，就像一名醉汉，  
并且在空中摇动着他那像有叉的黑夜一样的舌头，  
似乎在舔着嘴唇。

————摘自D.H劳伦斯的《蛇》

“他不会中计的，我们一定会被识破!”

“这惨痛的教训是皇帝赐于我的礼物。只有当那人心甘情愿被骗，计谋才行得通。放心，他什么也不会发现的。”

“找到要塞了——一切已准备就绪。但我还是有点忐忑，有种不详的预感。“

“按他们的套路出牌，我们在。”他独特的颠三倒四说法在这时具备安抚人心的作用。“诡计和谎言——这些是西斯的作风。你的不适应，我了解。但这，才会让他们始料不及。”

————————

佩塔瓦五号被一片热气腾腾、无法穿梭的丛林覆盖着。空中的潮湿度十分地高，让维达的整个喉咙都燃烧起来，汗水顺着颈项流下。图塔因干燥的热气他能忍受，但这个星球的热气实在见鬼。

丛林十分茂密，以至于任何交通工具都成了累赘。西斯尊主能感应到帕尔帕廷说的那难以捉摸而无以名状的存在。它如一阵风触不可及，在他脑际飘忽游荡，却无法看出个所以然。深入丛林后，维达能感应到其位置。他和那杰德丫头徒步而行。毕竟护航舰虽能减少迷路的风险，却将极大程度地削弱原力感应力。向导倒是不错，然而这不毛之地尚未发展出此类高智慧生物。

他们已经在星球上逗留将近一周了。在适应原始周期的同时，维达的时间观被丛林生活打乱，几乎不知今夕是何年。破晓前暗影绰绰的低语神秘莫测，几分凉爽沁人心脾；破晓时分第一缕灿烂而温暖的晨曦总能引来各种生物的高声嚎叫，震耳欲聋。阳光给丛林里艳丽得有些炫目的色彩镀上一层金光，使这片足以被画家临摹的野生美景焕发出别样的生机。熟透的金黄色橘子、被玷污的蓝色，以及高处的黄色树冠。随着太阳的升腾，袅袅的热气把丛林里陌生而恶臭的气味扩散开。太阳无情地炙烤着他们，偶尔会下雷阵雨，但没有带来几分凉爽；雨滴烫得骇人，犹如硫酸。随后热气渐退，何种动物的叫声再度此起彼伏。这是动物们争夺一块酣睡之地的声音: 一到这时，暗影缭绕，似乎纠缠在一起，剪不断理还乱。空气变得非常压迫，凝窒。他清楚感受到黑暗丛林里嗡嗡震颤的恐惧。那是捕猎者的气场——悄无声息逼近，将猎物压在掌下让它们噤声。尖锐而绝望的喊声来不及出口，便湮灭在险恶的夜空下。

他和杰德起初零交流。一开始的几天女孩故作矜持，保持公事公办的态度金口难开。过后，她的决心大概是被寂寞瓦解了，在潮热的夜晚试图与他攀谈。那夜晚实在漫长，仿佛走不到尽头，而他们被困在其中。他言简意赅的答复和按捺不发的敌意有效地让女孩闭了嘴。好吧，不是完全闭嘴，但至此以后，他们对私事(仇)绝口不提。她知道他的来历，显然抱有好奇心。她还这么年轻。伪装在年轻人脸上总是摇摇欲坠的，稍一放松便会露出裂痕。呵，某些天生的表演者除外。他——他们的师傅曾说，“好奇心杀死了甘干人。”她却没往心里去。

维达在长途跋涉的过程中仔细地观察杰德，目光流转于她轻盈柔软的身躯。他嘲讽地想: 这就是皇帝喜欢的? 一具年轻肉体? 他可不相信他会如此肤浅； 不过，面对皇帝，他永远处在失措的状态中，猜不透葫芦里卖的药。女孩无疑是个美人坯子，那种中规中矩的美。她聪明，但称不上才华横溢； 她是原力使用者，但能力并不十分出众。

西斯尊主自认对帕尔帕廷的喜恶了解不少：他眼光比天高，品味刁钻。这女孩怎么入得了他的法眼? 无论维达怎么分析琢磨，换位思考，杰德的受宠都不合理。帕尔帕廷向来城府颇深，心机千回百转。他隐藏的动机是什么? 维达敢打包票，师傅不会毫无目的地与她上/床。他是不是为了深化她的忠诚出卖了色/相? 她确实比较狂热。但她有何特别之处，值得他这般煞费苦心? 西斯尊主咬紧牙观，混乱的思绪在脑海里淤积，却如一潭死水，任风怎么吹都动不起来。 他确信自己错过了什么重要线索，以至无法看透。

帕尔帕廷怎么会如此作践自己，自降身价与那女孩厮混？他为何让他们一同出行？难道只是为了报复他的冷淡，发泄一腔怨恨，再无其他？维达认为皇帝绝不是健忘的主，锱铢必较是其天性。但他隐约觉得有什么无法想象的内幕在他看不见的角落发酵。

夜幕降临，丛林里充斥着死亡的声音。维达平躺，看着那层层树冠，思绪不断飘到师傅身上。也许是过于潮热的缘故，脑子一直不太清晰，甚至滋生出烦躁之感。那柔软的肌肤一定很凉爽，让人如沐春风；还有那散发清香的丝袍，若能拥之入怀，定可解暑，给予他莫大的安慰。

无论维达大人如何厌恶在佩塔五号星上的日子，他必须承认，在丛林里度过的不眠之夜——那些与仇恨为伴的无尽等待才最为难熬。

终于，他疼痛的双脚戛然停住，脸上露出笑容。他眸里闪烁着捕猎者独有的志在必得的光芒，缓缓扫视了周围，试图透过落日的嘈杂声定神凝听。

————————————

“就在这了。”维达大人平静地说。“那玩意——不管它是何物——就在此地。”他噤声，谨慎地往前一步，同时深吸了一口气，下意识地磨唇。玛拉环顾四周。此地与之前漫漫丛林路无甚差别，但那只令她更心神不宁，手立刻飞到武器上，以备不时之需。

突然，爵爷猛一抬头，眯起眼睛。“欧比旺到过这......”他语调平平，剥离了抑扬顿挫。那冷冷的声音让玛拉心里一阵阵发颤，当然表面的镇定还是足以维持的。

随着灌木丛中传来窸窣声，西斯尊主的红色光剑点燃，飓飓劈下来，动作十分轻巧地砍到叶子中。可怜兮兮的吱叫声响起，接着是倒地声，然后一切陷入寂静。维达连一个眼神都没给她。

“找我呢，你这是？”身后的一个声音说。玛拉猛然转身，手按在武器上，随时可以开战。一个满脸皱纹，侏儒般的绿色外星人站在他们面前。他长着翅膀一样的耳朵，身穿暗褐色袍子，似乎站立不稳，吃力地倚着拐杖。她的目光转向维达，等候施令；武器则瞄准那人，一刻也未松懈。

相识以来，玛拉头一次在西斯尊主的脸上捕捉到类似开心的表情，确切来说是幸灾乐祸。他深深对外星人鞠了一躬。“尤达大师。”他愉快地说，语气出奇地好。玛拉在他眸里瞥见一抹黄光一闪而过。她甚至产生了“他下一刻就会如丛林猛兽般一跃而起”的念头。

“维达。”那外星人克制地致意，但并不还礼。

两人间好像在进行什么无形的交流，玛拉被两大高手发射出的一波波能量惊着，不经意间后退了几步。矮小的外星人启动了一束闪亮的绿色能量，挥舞着光剑朝维达飞来。玛拉自知不敌，闪到一旁观战。

两人没有多说一句话——没有理性的讨论，没有难听的辱骂；只有赤裸裸的冲突，殊死斗争。他们拼尽全力，没有丝毫保留。玛拉认为这小东西一定是个绝地——这与她印象中的绝地大相径庭，令她暗自称奇。

师傅...？玛拉向远方的皇帝呼唤。现在两人打得不可开交，压根不可能注意到她的小动作，正好跟师傅连线。

帕尔帕廷那一片寂静，大脑犹如紧闭着的大门。

师傅！她再度尝试，以全部力量聚精会神，试图钻进他脑中。师傅是故意屏蔽她的！我们找到那绝地了......他叫尤达大师——

——是的，是的，朕晓得。皇帝懒洋洋地说，但她从话里听到一丝不耐烦。他哪是西斯尊主的对手？维达大人要解决他易如反掌。

两人的连接断了。玛拉百无聊赖，只能观战。帕尔帕廷还真是神机妙算，他有如看到了现场发生的一切：虽然尤达速度更快，且招式更灵活，却依然在维达大人稳健并逐渐狠辣起来的攻势下陷入困局，被逼得退无可退。维达是个好手，这点玛拉从未怀疑，可亲临现场仍令她吃惊。这就是师傅在意的人。这般优秀，无愧于他的职位和声望（也配得上师傅的用心，她试图无视这个声音）。

尤达很快精疲力尽，而维达仍稳定输出。玛拉瞅着战情稳了，绝地必死无疑。可绝地仍从容不迫，那双睿智的金色眸子流连，与她的视线交错了片刻。说时迟那时快，嗡嗡作响的红色刀锋转过来，刺穿了他小小的身体。

维达大人伫立着，看着绝地的尸体。光天化日下，那朴素袍子里的绿色身体烟消云散，剩下一坨破布。西斯尊主用脚轻推那袍子。

“有意思......”

————————

探测到原力的波动，欧比旺闭上眼，感受着尤达的逝世。尤达的死是必要的牺牲，但这生离死别仍使他心痛难受。

————————

帕尔帕廷让自己沉浸在音乐中，音符构建了一个让大脑驰骋的美丽框架。四重奏充满纳布风格，显然是为了投皇帝所好。弦乐的优美和声让他回想起少年岁月。他刚发现自己对音乐的热忱便被师傅接走，无缘享受。从枯燥修行的学徒生涯中毕业后，他重新回到银河中，开启了崛起之路。那时，音乐对于他，已成为无比抽象的概念，倒映着他不配拥有的思维和情绪。这着实是个奇妙的体裁，能把情绪每一丝迂回转折，心弦微妙的波动清晰地传达出来。他眼睑低垂，放松身心，漂流在音波中。

声音渐渐消失，礼堂毫无动静，静可闻针。帕尔帕廷能感受到音乐家们的恐惧和观众紧绷的神经。如今不是为所欲为的时代，每一步都得小心斟酌。若胡乱鼓掌，可是要受罚的。皇帝慢悠悠地举起手，轻拍了几下。观众照做。慢慢地，掌声变得震耳欲聋。帕尔帕廷讽刺地笑了。他大概是观众中最享受的人——确实，宫廷男女刚才无聊得昏昏欲睡，现在竟比他鼓掌得更卖力。

萨特佩斯塔奇靠过去，在他耳边说：“陛下，维达大人在私人廊台恭候圣驾。”

皇帝点头、起身，迫使其他人也站起来。“朕现在见他。”他平静地说。“对了，把那个演奏手杀了。他对这悼亡曲的诠释，简直是对原作者的侮辱。”

首席大臣颔首，开始发号施令。

帕尔帕廷在入口处停下脚步，因为他看见了一个人——他的徒弟。在暖色的人造灯光下，少年望着帕尔帕廷议长的画像。皇帝想起昔日的画家，露出微笑。那人是位真正的艺术家，被住所的装潢摆设吸引，心有所触，坚持让他在猩红的背景中穿着端庄的黑色全套。当时，徒弟说这画像的面貌相似得无以复加，但没有捕捉到他们熟悉（或自以为熟悉）的神采。男子的五官中氤氲着无法掩盖的炽烈，以及挥之不去的鄙夷。这不是他平日里呈现给世人的面貌。真正的艺术家天生敏感，眼睛雪亮，一眼就看穿了他的本质。这无疑是件有趣的事。

“与尤达大师的交手应该是小菜一碟吧？”皇帝问。

闻声，维达转身跪下，轻声说：“十分顺利，师傅。”

帕尔帕廷一步步走近他，他的画像则在高处俯视着他们。维达抬起手，抓住皇帝苍白的一只小手，拉到胸前握了半响。帕尔帕廷没有迎合，也没有抗拒，神色平静莫测。

两人都没有轻举妄动。终于，维达宛如被那只小手迷住了，把它贴紧脸颊，一路往下游移。胡子渣的刺感被唇瓣的柔软取代。随后，少年张开嘴，舌头舔舐着皇帝的手指；好比一种爱抚，一种妥协。皇帝依然不为所动，但他的默许就是无声的认可，仿佛在享受维达投降的快感。让如此骄傲的天行者低下头颅，征服的快感愈加浓烈。然而，这通操作（刻意的疏远、矜持）最重要的目的却是为了报复维达的冷漠。那天，他起死回生后愤然离去，让皇帝孑然在冰冷的地面上泪流满面。当时的狼狈历历在目，今日角色对调（重回正轨），低声下气的变成了爵爷。

“我爱你。”维达的直言不讳有些出人意料。“不过你哪里差我这句话呢。你一直都懂我的心，不是么？”

他站起来，挺拔的身躯在帕尔帕廷身上洒下一层阴影，抓着帕尔帕廷的一只手不放。皇帝一言不发，微仰头颅，深深凝视少年深蓝色的眼睛。“好小......好美。”维达呢喃，摩挲着爱人的手。

急促的一声吸气后，皇帝突然被抱起，拥进黑衣人怀里。攀上心房的温暖让那熟悉的感觉复活。这便是他在寂静无人之时曾渴望过的。虽然这念头埋在心底最深处，放进大脑潜意识力死死尘封，此刻却如打开闸门的洪水无法抑制。他放下防备，允许这温暖的触碰消除隔阂，使心里筑起的城墙土崩瓦解。所有的精心算计、谎言与欺骗恍如一梦，只有那人结实的胸膛和温热的呼吸是真。敞开心扉的滋味......难以解释的愉悦。

他们上楼，来到皇帝的卧室。帕尔帕廷在前面，维达静静跟在后头。为了不越过皇帝去，他刻意放慢脚步，让迈着小步子的帕尔帕廷领先。

房门关上后，两人一时间都没有动静，四周陷入沉静。帕尔帕廷从透明钢的窗户上看到自己的倒影，看着徒弟的大手紧紧抱着自己苗条的身形。他身体前倾，将脸庞埋进染上淡灰色的姜色卷发。他们都不年轻了，此刻风景正好，更待何时？

帕尔帕廷窝在熟悉的躯体中，阖起眼。他放松肌肉，仿若几十年的疲惫一扫而空。他被徒弟抱起，双脚离地，唇瓣相触。两人共享的炽烈渴望不言而喻。他被轻放在床上，痴缠的吻没有中断。皇帝和爵爷知道，作为银河里最位高权重的人，他们有的是时间肆意挥霍。

对皇帝而言，他们肉体的移动、摩擦宛若辉煌乐章的延续。他们因对方而颤动，缠绕着对方难舍难分，把百炼钢化成绕指柔。每个触碰是如此和谐、动作下隐藏的汹涌情感让人眼眶发烫。如凌云端的欢愉包裹着他们。然后，完满的氛围里，某个音符毫无征兆地荒腔走调、某根琴弦骇然崩断。一切戛然而止。

——————————

克隆人看着躺在床上那四肢展开的身体。前一秒的温馨了无踪迹，情场秒变谋杀现场。皇帝的脖子以诡异的角度弯曲着，诉说着他的死因。肯诺比大师把比斯的圣殿砸了，皇帝的灵魂已无处可去。

安纳金是最后一个克隆人，他的使命就是帮助绝地毁灭西斯，这是写在他编码里的东西。

但......就刚才短暂的纠缠，他便体会到了这人非凡的蛊惑能力。若不速战速决，他也许真会沉溺在温柔乡里，甘心当他的情人。这令他毛骨悚然，阵阵后怕。

——————————

随着一股锥心之痛穿过五脏六腑，达斯维达倒抽一口凉气，忍不住惊呼出声。他猛地抬头，感受着心里游荡的那股可怖的怅然感，仿佛失去了什么宝贵的东西。他望了眼玛拉杰德，发现她状态堪忧，嘴巴张大，面无血色。女孩痛苦地大叫一声，朝前倒去。维达眼疾手快，勉强在她头颅碰到导航系统前将之抱住。

西斯尊主把杰德撑起，靠在椅子上，然后往内搜索。那个链接从他年轻时便一直在那，不来不去，给予他无穷的力量。它是他至暗时刻的精神支柱。维达用深层原力感应探测，拼命地寻找那个通向帕尔帕廷的存在。最后，他心灰意冷地面对空白的原力海洋和空荡的回响——只剩满腔绝望。

他知道，自己多年来的奋斗成果消亡殆尽、竭尽全力避免的事还是发生了。这是他最不愿面对的，沉甸甸地压在心头令他喘不过气；与此同时他感到恐惧。该如何面对......没有他的未来？

若把自己比喻做一艘船，此刻的安纳金如同被霍然切断与另一艘共用一个引擎的船只之间的联系。整个系统濒临崩塌。这无异于心被挖出个窟窿，独自在严寒的真空里挣扎窒息。

帕尔帕廷害怕失去。正是这种骨子里的恐惧让他变得心狠手辣，近乎消灭了每一丝情感，泯灭人性。安纳金还是走上了师傅的老路——失去所爱的恐惧使安纳金天行者堕入黑暗面，变成了达斯维达。为什么要变成恐惧的奴隶? 他扪心自问。人生苦短，这是多么不值且浪费呀。为什么？

他打了个冷颤，紧紧攥紧拳头，指甲刺穿了掌肉。淋漓的鲜血开始滴落地面。这一点痛在他支离破碎的心脏面前不值一提。帕尔帕廷......他的嘴唇徒然张合着，却发不出任何声音。

他再也无法凝视那淡蓝的眸子了。那双令他魂牵梦萦的眼睛，无论闪烁着喜悦、愤怒或冷峻的光，都令他移不开眼。世界之大，竟找不到——也再也不会有一个爱他的人了。

他为皇帝抛弃了所有。双手沾满了鲜血、投身无数不属于他的战争、心甘情愿被他当棋子使、与过去的人生做了了断——只为了守护帕尔帕廷。

而如今，帕尔帕廷走了。

电光石火间，维达完美理解了师傅的心路历程。他看穿了支配帕尔帕廷每个残忍举动的那极致的冷漠和难以化解的仇恨；洞悉了他对宇宙以及其中一切事物冷冰冰的憎恶。

“你还是人么！？”

“是的......”

——————————

肯诺比大师看着皇帝的尸体。它埋在巨大的床中，暗色而闪烁的丝绸在身边铺陈开。仔细端详，身板较小的帕尔帕廷恰似熟睡的孩子般人畜无害。他的头歪向一侧，显示出被人扭断了脖子的事实。他是数不尽的痛苦与毁灭的始作俑者，令无数无辜者家破人亡，梦想破碎。然而，他的死却如此迅速且无痛，说不准还是在（他以为的）爱人的温柔乡里快乐地咽气的；简直是十足的讽刺。欧比旺别开眼。

“我们现在怎么办？”安纳金问。

“现在...？”欧比旺捋着胡子，状似沉思：“现在，我们只需耐心等待。”

——————————

达斯维达大跨步走过皇宫的大理石地砖，眼里强烈的目的性显而易见。一切运作正常，没有任何出格的地方。一种朦胧的不真实感笼罩在心头。皇帝驾崩这么惊天动地的事，怎么可能风平浪静？

萨特佩斯塔奇试图拦着他，不让他进入皇帝的内室。维达手一抬，年长的首席大臣狠狠撞到墙上，然后轰然倒在擦得锃亮的地面上。威风凛凛的西斯尊主速度依旧，全然没受影响。

门嘶的一声打开了，维达停下，难以置信地看着眼前人，不敢相信自己的眼睛。

这简直跟照镜子没两样。

爵爷瞬间明白了一切。“所以......”他冷静得吓人。“你总算找到了完美的徒弟。”

克隆人望向欧比旺，寻求师傅的指点；绝地大师默然摇头。

新晋位的西斯师傅踏进房间，身后的门自动关上。他瞟了眼床上的情形，深吸了口气，对克隆的自己说：“你怕我，我感觉得到。你怕我怕得要命，因为我就是你可能变成的样子。”

“我没什么好怕的！”克隆人掷地有声地反驳，蓝眸炯炯有神。宝剑出鞘。是维达眼熟的蓝色光剑。

“不，”维达不动声色地说，压根没把这个对手放在眼里。“你错了。我才是无所畏惧的那个。”他直勾勾看着欧比旺。“一无所有的人何惧失去？”

他拔出光剑，看着它粲粲的火光，笑了。

克隆人朝他猛扑过去，欧比旺紧随其后。维达轻而易举地挡住他们的攻势，不费吹灰之力把他们的攻击反弹出去。这已经不是绝地学院里青涩懵懂的少年了，西斯尊主的技艺趋近完美，在悲恸的刺激下更把西斯心法使得出神入化。他立刻看出欧比旺花拳绣腿下狼狈的状态。他昔日的师傅大概无法活着走出皇宫了。距上次交手过去了这些年，可谓物是人非，沧海桑田。这期间，维达的技术飞跃了不止一个档次，几乎炉火纯青。他松开左手拿着的光剑，平静地把帕尔帕廷珍爱的一尊雕像砸向绝地大师。欧比旺勉强闪开，防守节奏却被打乱，维达趁机发动攻势，武器刺穿前任师傅的胸膛。紧接着敏捷地做了个后空翻，挡住克隆人的进击。

“你怎么会爱上那恶心的老头？”克隆人咬牙切齿地从嘴里挤出几个字。两人剑身相交，火花四溅、响声不绝。

“你就抗拒得了他？”维达没有多啰嗦，简单抛去一句反问。他掌握主动权，断开两人的连接点，以原力把克隆人逼到面前。为缓解这巨大压力，克隆人疾速翻到一旁，落在床上，西斯尊主也跳上床。克隆人狂暴地负隅顽抗；此等激情是维达切身体会过的，因此他对化解之法颇有心得。一击得手，对手败象毕露。克隆人往床后一跳，这震动令皇帝的身体稍微弹起。西斯尊主把内心咆哮的愤怒聚到一起，朝他的“替身”掷去。此招是帕尔帕廷很久前教过他的。

克隆人往后飞，打碎了透明钢，滑下金字塔似的皇宫，撞上几层楼下的停泊站入口。达斯维达纵身一跳，小心放缓降落速度，毫发无损。他感受风吹过脸颊，很快落了地。脚刚落地，一刀便至。嗡嗡作响的蓝色能量闪电似地劈过，他堪堪把招式反弹了出去。克隆人也发了狠，一点没有儿戏的意思。

“你恨我，”维达猛烈的攻势让克隆人难以招架，连连后退。“这再好不过。因为我对你恨意之切，你根本无法想象。”（我恨不得剥你的皮、抽你的筋、啃你的骨头、挖你的心）

“我只是完成了你早该做的事！”

西斯尊主把克隆人一连串的刺戳挡下，在对手的光剑上猛砍一刀。他果断出手，冷眼看着血红的武器燃烧克隆人的心脏，奋力刺到底，只剩个刀柄突出胸口。

“不，你做了件原该让你心碎的事。”

维达面不改色地关上光剑电源。

——————————

当他回到卧室，玛拉杰德跪坐地上的身影映入眼帘。她倾身向前，凝视死去的皇帝。

“他死了？”女孩暗哑着嗓子问。

维达点点头。大敌已除，逃避的理由消失。他的思绪无以栖身，不得不面对眼前的现实。他的眼睛开始湿润，视线逐渐模糊，话到嘴边如鲠在喉。一阵冷风穿过帝国中心，凉飕飕的，透心寒。他手心湿漉漉的满是手汗。手稍一松，光剑滑落，哐当一声掉落在地。维达脚一软，倒在杰德身旁，眼睛死死盯着爱人的脸。在命运的捉弄下，他们都失去了太多。他和杰德算得上同病相怜么？此时此刻，世上能隐约理解他心情的估计只有她。

女孩伸出手，温柔地触碰帕尔帕廷的额头。她还年轻，阴阳两隔的痛对她而言，必定是加倍的撕心裂肺。“你还记得，”她语焉不详地开口。“智者达斯普雷格斯的故事么？”语调熟悉，话中有话。

达斯维达惊讶地看着她，想开口说点什么。他直觉告诉他：女孩意在言外。但爵爷一时没看懂她在打什么算盘。玛拉杰德看出他的震惊，伸出纤纤玉手贴上他嘴唇。玛拉的绿眼睛里闪烁着他从未见过的东西，令他心猿意马。“你没想错。”她在他耳边轻声说。年轻脸上出现老成的表情，嘴角上扬，露出魅力四射的笑容。一个不属于她的笑容。

她转过身，闭上眼，长长的红发洒在脸上，遮住她的脸庞。原力一阵骚动，某些物质被点燃，这是维达从未见过的操作。宛如宇宙诞生，房里的所有方法都收缩了一下，随后杰德直挺挺倒了下去。一种无以名状的能量飞过空中，擦过西斯尊主的脸颊；它很强大，散发在空气中，残余些许痕迹。

床上的人颤悠悠地猛吸了口气。刹那间，蓝眼睛张开，灰白的脸上恢复生机。眸里却找不到往日的犀利，而是一片祥和。帕尔帕廷睡眼惺忪地望着维达。即使刚从死神手里捡回一条命——脆弱混乱、衣冠不整，魅力仍丝毫不减。“那孩子是自愿的，”皇帝梦呓般地说：“她怎能这样忠心？”

维达的视线闪到杰德纹丝不动的身体——确切的说，是尸体——上，心头五味杂陈。

“抱着我。”薄唇吐出的音节细若蚊声，像呢喃，又似撒娇。

眼前的景象如梦似幻，维达不太敢相信自己的眼睛。短短几小时内的事态转折过于离奇，跌宕起伏，连喘口气的空档也没有：由爱到恨，从生至死——生命固然逃不掉黑暗，奇妙之处亦是妙不可言。他抱起裹在床单里赤身裸体的帕尔帕廷，感受到皇帝的颤抖。这颤抖的原因是寒冷，抑或是什么别的情愫在作祟，他不得而知。

“我爱你。”帕尔帕廷在爱人耳边低语。

“我知道。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 呼......总算搞完了，求评语、留言（吐槽也行）！谢谢大家的支持～

**Author's Note:**

> 原文是ansketil 的 a room with a view, 在fanfiction.net 上看到的。无授权翻译


End file.
